Just to say I LOVE YOU (HUNHAN)
by Lulu Baby 1412
Summary: Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya bisa bersama setelah mengalami banyaknya ujian cinta yang diberikan Dewa. Sehun sudah melamar Luhan, akan tetapi mereka masih belum menikah juga karena 'suatu hal'. Kehidupan HunHan sebelum menikah. [Just to say I LOVE YOU/EPILOG] HUNHAN, ChanBaek/Slight! EPILOG UPDATED! :D
1. PROLOG

Title : Just to Say I LOVE YOU

Cast : Luhan, Sehun. And others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Shounen Ai/ YAOI

Summary : Xi Luhan, seorang putri gubernur teramat cantik dari Dinasti Chin jatuh cinta pada pengawal bangsawan bernama Xi Shun, namun pengawal tersebut meninggal karena suatu perang. Luhan memohon kepada Dewa untuk mengembalikan cintanya. Dewa mengabulkan do'a Luhan dengan cara Luhan akan mengalami reinkarnasi. Namun sialnya Luhan mengalami reinkarnasi tidak sempurna hingga membuatnya menjadi seorang PRIA!

**Prolog**

"_Hahaha! Usiamu sudah tujuh belas tahun, sebentar lagi pasti sudah banyak para putra bangsawan yang akan melamarmu. Kau pilih yang mana?"_

"_Aku tidak mencintai putra mahkota!"_

"_Kaisar Cheng sakit keras, dan secara sembunyi-sembunyi seorang tabib mengatakan bahwa umur Yang Mulia sudah tak lama lagi. Sungguh, ayah sangat sedih mengetahuinya…"_

"_Perkenalkan, namaku Chang Li Yuan. Kedatanganku kemari bermaksud untuk melamar putri Xi Lu Han"_

"_Yeah, bunga ini tidak secantik anda. Tetapi karena anda menangis, bunga ini jadi terlihat lebih cantik dari anda, tuan putri"_

"_Simpanlah ini. Mungkin anda akan lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkan hamba. Tapi, hamba harap anda tidak memakainya terlalu sering. Anda sangat cantik jika tidak menangis. Hamba sangat menyukai senyum anda…"_

_Bila andainya aku gugur dalam perang ini…_

_Aku akan sangat bangga, karena aku gugur dalam pengabdianku terhadap tuanku…_

_Kuharapkan do'amu, dan Kuyakin,_

_Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi setelah ini…_

_Doa'ku menyertaimu, Xi Shun…_

_Wo Ai Ni . . ._

"_Xi Shun! Kau tak boleh mati! XI SHUN!"_

"_XI SHUN! TAUKAH KAU KALAU AKU INI MENCINTAIMU! HIKKSSS! XI SHUN!_

"_DEWA! TOLONGLAH HAMBAMU!"_

_._

"_Apa, kau? Xi Shun?"_

"_Jangan bodoh, aku ini bukan Xi Shun. Nama apa itu? Namaku Se Hun!"_

"_Berhentilah menggangguku!"_

"_Aku hanya ingin kau tau, aku mencintaimu… Sehun…"_

"_Nado saranghae…"_

**HALLO! INI MASIH TRAILER FANFIC TERBARU DARI SAYA!**

**IDENYA MUNCUL KETIKA SAYA JEMUR CUCIAN SAYA :3**

**WALAUPUN YANG 'THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU' BELUM TAMAT, TAPI SAYA UDAH BERANI RELEASE SATU FANFIC LAGI -_-**

**YAH, TAK APALAH KAN? YANG PENTING KEDUANYA SAMA-SAMA LANCAR JALANNYA? HOHOHO!**

**BTW, KALI INI GAK BAKAL PANJANG KOK! INSYA ALLAH CUMAN 7 CHAPTER TAMAT! :D**

**YOO! SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER 1 YEHHEE! :D **


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Just to Say I LOVE YOU

Cast : Luhan, Sehun. And others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Shounen Ai/ YAOI

Summary : Xi Luhan, seorang putri gubernur teramat cantik dari Dinasti Chin jatuh cinta pada pengawal bangsawan bernama Shi Xun, namun pengawal tersebut meninggal karena suatu perang. Luhan memohon kepada Dewa untuk mengembalikan cintanya. Dewa mengabulkan do'a Luhan dengan cara Luhan akan mengalami reinkarnasi. Namun sialnya Luhan mengalami reinkarnasi tidak sempurna hingga membuatnya menjadi seorang PRIA!

…

**Lulu Baby 1412**

_Present_

Just to Say I LOVE YOU

_Chapter 1_

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

**DINASTI CHIN, 206 M.**

Dinasti Chin didirikan oleh raja Cheng yang bergelar _Shih Huang Ti_. Pada masanya dilakukan pembaruan pemerintahan dan merupakan pertama kali Cina melaksanakan pemerintahan dalam bentuk Negara kesatuan dengan satu raja yang berkuasa.

Pada masa ini mulai dibentuk provinsi dan pengangkatan gubernur yang bertanggung jawab pada Kaisar Cheng. Salah satunya yakni Xi Huang Yan, seseorang yang sangat dipercayai oleh Kaisar Cheng. Karena begitu percayanya Kaisar padanya, dia diberi mandat untuk ikut andil dalam pembangunan Tembok Besar China dikala ia masih muda.

Gubernur Xi sendiri terkenal akan kebaikan dan keramahannya, membuat para rakyat di provinsinya sangat segan kepadanya. Terlebih lagi dengan adanya fakta bahwa Gubernur Xi memiliki seorang putri yang sangat amat cantik bernama Xi Lu Han. Awalnya semua rakyat kaget dengan namanya yang persis seperti nama pria, tapi ternyata mereka menganggap nama tersebut sangat feminine karena mengetahui sosok Xi Lu Han sendiri.

Xi Lu Han adalah putri yang sangat ramah pada rakyat, persis dengan ayahnya. Lu han menjadi sangat dengan rakyat sejak mendiang ibunya telah wafat. Setiap hari Lu han bersama para dayangnya berkeliling pemukiman rakyat. Mulai dari rumah-rumah penduduk hingga pasar. Terkadang Lu Han menyapa dan berinteraksi dengan para rakyatnya yang sopan. Lu han juga sangat akrab dengan para anak-anak rakyat biasa yang tak bisa mendapatkan pendidikan seperti para putra bangsawan umumnya. Kakak Lu Han sendiri, yakni Xi Chou Yan sering sekali melarang Lu Han untuk bersikap demikian karena tidak baik jika seorang putri bangsawan berkeliaran diantara rakyat jelata.

"Aku mengerti, aku hanya kasihan kepada mereka. Setidaknya, walau mereka tak bisa bersekolah mereka masih bisa mendapatkan ilmu seperti anak-anak bangsawan?"

Sudah kesekian kali Lu Han ditegur oleh kakaknya, dan ini pertama kalinya Lu Han mencoba untuk menyangkal perkatan kakaknya.

"Hhh, Lu Han? Kakak tau kau ingin berbuat baik, tapi jika terlalu sering bergaul dengan rakyat jelata nanti bisa-bisa baginda putra mahkota tidak menyukaimu lagi?"

"A-apa? Kakak bicara apa? Aku tidak masalah jika baginda tidak menyukaiku. Aku sendiri tidak menyukai dia" wajah Lu Han sedikit cemberut. Benar, dia memang tidak menyukai Putra Mahkota.

"Hahaha! Usiamu sudah tujuh belas tahun, sebentar lagi pasti sudah banyak para putra bangsawan yang akan melamarmu. Kau pilih yang mana?" goda Chou Yan pada adiknya. Lu Han hanya semakin kesal saja mendengar ocehan kakaknya.

"Huh!"

"Hey, hey? Seorang putri bangsawan tidak boleh cemberut begitu. Bisa-bisa para putra mahkota itu akan mengurungkan diri untuk melamarmu? Rusa manis?" Chou Yan mencolek dagu adiknya yang mungil.

"Kakak berhentilah menggoda! Aku kesal!"

"Hahahaha!"

…

**.**

Benar saja, selang beberapa minggu setelah acara menggoda Chou Yan, para keluarga bangsawan hingga pengawal-pengawal pribadi berdatang ke tempat kediaman keluarga Xi. Lu Han terkejut bukan main ketika melihat calon-calon pelamarnya yang berdatangan terus-menerus bagai antrean. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika tau yang datang tidak hanya dari negeri China. Ada yang berasal dari negeri bernama Jepang, India, dan Mesir.

Lu Han tak tau lagi harus menerima yang mana karena ketika ada yang melamar Lu Han selalu saja dipojokkan oleh kakaknya untuk segera menerima, apalagi jika sang pelamar berwajah rupawan. Jujur Lu Han cukup terpesona ketika melihat banyak putra bangsawan yang melamarnya dengan wajah yang amat tampan. Ini membuatnya frustasi, ia masih ingin bermain bersama rakyatnya. Bukan menikah dan hanya ada di rumah seharian untuk berdiam diri sebagai istri seseorang.

Sampai suatu hari, ayah Lu Han pulang dengan wajah yang sedikit cemas dan ketakutan. Chou Yan dan Lu Han yang mendapatinya langsung menghampiri ayah mereka, apa yang terjadi?

"Kaisar Cheng sakit keras, dan secara sembunyi-sembunyi seorang tabib mengatakan bahwa umur Yang Mulia sudah tak lama lagi. Sungguh, ayah sangat sedih mengetahuinya…" gumam gubernur Xi Huang Yan.

Lu Han dan Chou Yan yang mendengarnya turut merasakan kesedihan yang dialami ayahnya. Bagi mereka berdua, Kaisar Cheng adalah orang yang sangat baik dan tegas. Mereka tak menduga bahwa sang Kaisar tersebut akan wafat sebentar lagi.

Tak perlu menghitung banyak waktu, dua hari setelahnya Kaisar Cheng dikabarkan wafat. Hampir seluruh pelosok rakyat mengetahui berita duka ini. Gubernur Xi menangisi kematian Kaisar Cheng semalaman, bersama kedua anaknya ia merenungi bagaimana baiknya Kaisar tersebut.

Tapi dari sekian banyak yang mengetahui berita ini, masih ada yang tak mendengarnya. Hal ini dibuktikan dengan datangnya seorang putra bangsawan bersama pengawalnya yang hendak melamar Lu Han. Sungguh, Lu Han begitu tak mengerti dengan sekumpulan orang yang yang sedang tersenyum girang hendak melamarnya hari ini juga.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Chang Li Yuan. Kedatanganku kemari bermaksud untuk melamar putri Xi Lu Han"

Bangsawan tersebut mendukkan kepalanya sekilas dengan sopan dan tegap. Disebelah bangsawan muda tersebut, ada seseorang yang sejak tadi Lu Han perhatikan terus-menerus. Bagaimana ia bisa mempunyai wajah sedatar ini?

Merasa bahwa Lu Han terus menatap aneh pada orang disebelahnya, bangsawan Li Yuan menoleh kearah sampingnya.

"Ah, dia pengawalku. Sewaktu kecil ia ditelantarkan orang tuanya, dan keluargaku memungutnya. Karena dia terus menempel padaku, akhirnya orang tuaku memutuskan untuk menjadikan dia sebagai pengawalku. Namanya, Shi Xun!" jelas bangsawan Li Yuan diiringi dengan cengiran bodohnya. Shi Xun membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. Lu Han mengangguk paham sambil memperhatikan pengawal tersebut.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya anda bicara dulu dengan ayah dan kakakku. Aku telah menyampaikan jawaban atas lamaran anda kepada mereka" ketus Lu Han kemudian berlalu pergi.

**.**

Tentu saja, kali ini pun jawabannya adalah sebuah penolakan. Bangsawan muda Chang Li Yuan ditolak oleh Lu Han, namun itu tak membuatnya mudah menyerah. Bangswan muda Chang Li Yuan sangat meninginginkan Lu Han, ia tak akan menyerah.

"Shi Xun, kau carilah Lu Han disekitar sini. Dan yakinkan padanya bahwa aku tulus untuk melamarnya. Kau mengerti, kan? Untuk sementara aku akan mengobrol dengan kakaknya supaya bisa mengambil hati Lu Han!" bisik Li Yuan pada Shi Xun. Shi Xun yang sepertinya tidak banyak bicara hanya mengangguk paham atas perintah tuannya. Ia berpura-pura meminta izin untuk keluar sebentar. Dan Li Yuan melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Chou Yan.

…

Shi Xun yang sebelumnya meminta izin untuk keluar, memanfaatkan waktunya dengan baik. Dia mengitari seluruh komplek kediaman gubernur Xi yang amat luas, bahkan luasnya hampir mencapai seperempat luas komplek istana kerajaan. Tentu saja ini pemberian dari mendiang Kaisar Cheng pada gubernur Xi.

Dengan hati-hati Shi Xun berjalan, ia berjalan mengendap saat telinganya menangkap suara yang aneh. Seperti suara isakan seorang gadis. Dengan perlahan Shi Xun mengintip dari balik pohon. Mulutnya terbuka ketika mengetahui siapa yang mengeluarkan suara isak tangis yang ia dengar. Itu, putri Lu Han…

Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya, Shi Xun merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hatinya terasa sakit kala melihat gadis cantik tersebut menangis dengan isakan yang tertahan. Shi Xun memegangi dadanya, dia seolah-olah ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Lu Han.

Sudah cukup lama ia bersembunyi, dan Lu Han masih saja tetap menangis tak henti-henti. Dan sekarang ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk melihatnya. Dengan keberanian dan keteguhan hati, Shi Xun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Lu Han.

_Srett!_

"Eh?"

Lu Han kaget ketika setangkai bunga krisan putih terjulur dihadapannya. Sejenak ia menghentikan kegiatan menangisnya. Lu Han mendongak dan melihat siapa orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kupikir, bunga ini sangat cantik. Tapi, ternyata ada yang lebih cantik. Tuan putri, sungguh anda lebih cantik dari bunga ini. namun, kurasa bunga ini jauh lebih cantik karena ia tidak menangis…" ucap Shi Xun, tersenyum begitu lembut. Lu Han yang mendengar ucapan Shi Xun, tidak mengerti akan maksudnya. Melihat ekspresi bingung Lu Han, Shi Xun tersenyum lagi.

"Yeah, bunga ini tidak secantik anda. Tetapi karena anda menangis, bunga ini jadi terlihat lebih cantik dari anda, tuan putri" Shi Xun tersenyum lagi, kemudian duduk disebelah Lu Han.

"Tersenyumlah, anda lebih cantik dari apapun jika anda tidak menangis lagi…"

Lu Han terpaku, sejak kapan degupan jantungnya jadi semakin cepat. Teramat cepat hingga ia sadar, sadar bahwa orang dihadapannya ini membuat dunianya berubah seketika. Senyuman dan tatapan lembut itu mengalihkan semua senyuman para bangsawan yang melamar Lu Han sebelum-sebelumnya. Lu Han baru sadar bahwa pengawal dihadapannya ini, tampan. Bahkan lebih tampan dibandingkan dengan Li Yuan.

"Tuanku tidak akan memaksa anda harus memilihnya. Tapi, ketahuilah. Sepertinya ia bersungguh-sungguh menyukai anda. Tidak ada salahnya jika anda memilihnya, dia sangat amat baik…"

Mendengarnya, Lu Han kembali menampakkan wajah murungnya. Ia menunduk dan siap-siap mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. Isakan mulai keluar lagi dari bibir mungilnya yang pink merona. Shi Xun menghembuskan nafas pelan sembari menepuk pelan punggung Lu Han, berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku lelah, kubilang aku tidak ingin menikah secepat ini. Mengapa di suasana ketika keluarga kami sedang berduka atas sepeninggalan Yang Mulia Kaisar Cheng, masih saja ada orang yang datang melamar. Aku merasa malu, mengapa aku harus mengalami hal ini saat Yang Mulia wafat. Tidak seharusnya aku senang diatas duka wafatnya beliau…_hiks, hiks…_" Lu Han mulai menangis kembali. Air mata berjatuhan dari mata indahnya.

Shi Xun membulatkan matanya tak percaya, mengapa baru tau sekarang bahwa Kaisar telah wafat. Ia merasa menyesal telah datang hari ini, walaupun sebenarnya yang niat melamar adalah tuannya.

"Anda tidak salah. Maafkan kami yang datang disaat anda berduka. Kami akan pulang dengan ringan hati. Dan sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tidak mengetahui berita duka tersebut…" Shi Xun mengusap punggung Lu Han lembut. Sebenarnya ini tidak boleh ia lakukan, tapi ia tak tega melihat Lu Han terus menangis pilu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Hamba akan menyampaikan pada tuan hamba bahwa anda telah benar-benar menolaknya. Tapi, sebelumnya—." Shi Xun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mengambil selembar kain sutra tipis dibalik pakainnya, "Biarkanlah tuan hamba melihat anda tidak dengan air mata yang berharga ini…" Shi Xun tersenyum, dengan hati-hati ia mengusapkan kain sutra tersebut guna menghapus air mata Lu Han.

Lagi-lagi Lu Han terpaku, mengapa orang dengan wajah sedatar tadi bisa sebaik ini?

Lu Han juga sedikit tersentak ketika Shi Xun memegang tangannya dan memberikan kain sutranya. Shi Xun tersenyum lagi. Sungguh jantung Lu Han akan copot melihatnya.

"Simpanlah ini. Mungkin anda akan lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkan hamba. Tapi, hamba harap anda tidak memakainya terlalu sering. Anda sangat cantik jika tidak menangis. Hamba sangat menyukai senyum anda…"

Itulah, kalimat yang Shi Xun lontarkan terakhir kali pada acara lamaran bangsawan Li Yuan. Sejak hari itu Lu Han terus saja tersenyum dan membayangkan wajah Shi Xun. Sepertinya ia telah jatuh cinta pada pengawal tampan tersebut.

…

**.**

Diam-diam Lu Han mengirimkan surat rahasia pada Shi Xun, dan Shi Xun membalas surat rahasia Lu Han secara diam-diam juga. Mereka saling bertukar pemikiran dalam surat mereka. Banyak kecocokan dan kesamaan antara keduanya. Sampai suatu hari mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu. Sekedar berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pemukiman rakyat, berdua. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa itu adalah Lu Han, karena ia selalu menyamar ketika berjalan dengan Shi Xun.

Ini hampir sebulan, tapi keduanya tak pernah berani untuk menyampaikan perasaan yang sama-sama mereka pendam.

Shi Xun, ia tau diri bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang pengawal. Dan Lu Han, ia tak berani mengungkapkannya karena takut Shi Xun akan menjauhinya jika ia berkata jujur tentang perasaannya pada Shi Xun. Jadi, keduanya hanya sama-sama menyimpan perasaan masing-masing tanpa ada yang memulai untuk berkata jujur.

…

**.**

Sepeninggalan Kaisar Cheng sebulan ini, masih tak dapat ditentukan siapakah penerus tahta kerajaan. Mulai muncul konflik antara para bangsawan dikarenakan putra mahkota sendiri masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi Kaisar selanjutnya. Usianya bahkan masih dua belas tahun, sebab ini jugalah Lu Han mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak menyukai putra mahkota yang jelas-jelas masih terlalu muda.

Negeri Cina bagai dilanda bencana. Kekacauan mulai terjadi dimana-mana. Banyak para bangsawan yang rakus nan tamak akan kekuasaan mulai memberanikan diri untuk memberontak pada pemerintah dan berusaha menduduki tahta Kaisar.

Perang dingin mulai terjadi antara beberapa gubernur. Secara diam-diam terjadi perang dan pembunuhan antar keluarga yang berusaha merebut kekuasaan.

Untungnya, Gubernur Xi yang memanglah tak mengharapkan tahta tidak ikut turut campur dalam kekacauan tersebut. Karena itulah keluarganya masih aman untuk saat ini.

Tetapi, Lu Han merasakan kekhawatiran pada Shi Xun. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau ia tidak ikut dalam konflik ini. Shi Xun adalah pengawal pribadi bangsawan muda Chang Li Yuan. Lu Han begitu cemas ketika mendapat kabar bahwa Gubernur Chang alias ayah dari Chang Li Yuan ikut andil dalam perang ini.

Dengan harap-harap cemas, Lu Han mengirim surat pada Shi Xun dan mengharapkan supaya Shi Xun tidak ikut dalam perang ini. Tapi apa isi surat balasan dari Shi Xun?

_Tuan putri, inilah tugasku…_

_Inilah tugasku yang hanyalah seorang pengawal tuanku…_

_Aku ada untuk mengabdikan diri pada tuanku…_

_Do'akanlah aku supaya aku dapat melindungi tuanku dengan baik…_

_Bila andainya aku gugur dalam perang ini…_

_Aku akan sangat bangga, karena aku gugur dalam pengabdianku terhadap tuanku…_

_Kuharapkan do'amu, dan Kuyakin,_

_Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi setelah ini…_

_Hormatku untukmu, __**HO SHI XUN.**_

Lu Han meneteskan airmatanya ketika membaca surat yang mungkin akan jadi surat terakhir dari Shi Xun. Isi surat itu seolah-olah menyampaikan kata-kata terakhir dari Shi Xun untuknya. Tidak, Lu Han menggeleng kuat. Ia sadar, saat ini ia tidak boleh menangis. Ia hanya harus berdo'a semoga Shi Xun selamat dalam peperangan ini…

_Doa'ku menyertaimu, Shi Xun…_

_Wo Ai Ni . . ._

_**To be Continued . . .**_

**How?**

**Mau remove? Atau dilanjut aja ini FF?**

**Kalau ingin lanjut, silahkan di review yah? Kalau banyak peminatnya, Insya Allah bakal dilanjutin! **

**Tapi kalau no responses, mungkin saya tamatin ini FF di blog pribadi saja. Hohoho! :D**

**Oh iya, kemaren di prolog aada kesalahan nulis nama Sehun yang harusnya SHI XUN malah jadi XI SHUN, maaf yah…. :3**

**Saran dan komentar mau manis ato pedas saya terima…**

**Silahkan ketikkan saja di kotak review yah… ^_^**

**Lanjut ngerjain 'THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU' doloooo :3**

**Bye bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Just to Say I LOVE YOU

Cast : Luhan, Sehun. And others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Shounen Ai/ YAOI

Summary : Xi Luhan, seorang putri gubernur teramat cantik dari Dinasti Chin jatuh cinta pada pengawal bangsawan bernama Shi Xun, namun pengawal tersebut meninggal karena suatu perang. Luhan memohon kepada Dewa untuk mengembalikan cintanya. Dewa mengabulkan do'a Luhan dengan cara Luhan akan mengalami reinkarnasi. Namun sialnya Luhan mengalami reinkarnasi tidak sempurna hingga membuatnya menjadi seorang PRIA!

…

**Lulu Baby 1412**

_Present_

Just to Say I LOVE YOU

_Chapter 2_

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

**DINASTI CHIN, akhir 206 M.**

_Shih Huang Ti_ atau Kaisar Cheng telah wafat. Negeri Cina mengalami berbagai kekacauan. Termasuk setiap gubernur berusaha untuk merebut kekuasaan.

Perang saudara terjadi dimana-mana. Semua yang memiliki pengawal kuatlah yang akan menang. Negeri ini begitu kacau.

Dalam keadaan yang kacau itu muncul seorang perwira yang berhasil mengalahkan lawan-lawannya. Namun tidak dengan pasukan dari gubernur Chang, mereka tetap berusaha untuk mengalahkan perwira kuat tersebut. Bahkan gubernur Chang menantang perwira Liu Pang secara terang-terangan. Dan hari ini, peperangan akan kembali mereka lakukan.

Mendengar semua berita ini dari kakaknya, Lu Han langsung berlari dari rumah saat ini juga menuju tempat peperangan berlangsung. Dia tak ingin Shi Xun gugur dalam perang ini.

Lu Han menguatkan tekadnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Semua do'a ia ucapkan diperjalanan. Berharap bahwa Shi Xun selamat dan hidup.

"_**Shi Xun, aku yakin kau pasti selamat! Kau pasti selamat!"**_

Lu Han berlari dengan air mata yang terus terurai. Ia terus berpikir, Shi Xun masih muda dan bahkan usianya sama. Shi Xun tak boleh mati, ia inginkan Shi Xun hidup bersamanya setelah ini. Lu Han berjanji akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Shi Xun apabila Shi Xun selamat.

**. . .**

**JLEB!**

**. . .**

Semuanya harapan Lu Han sirna. Tubuhnya membeku…

Sosok yang dikhawatirkannya ada disana. Tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya di dunia.

"**SHI XUN!"**

Tangisan Lu Han pecah. Ia tak bisa menahan tangisannya.

"**SHI XUN!"**

"_Xi Lu Han . . ."_

Lu Han berlari. Berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menggapai sosok yang kini telah roboh dan terkapar dengan sebuah tombak menancap tepat di jantungnya.

"**SHI XUN!"**

Lu Han memeluk erat sosok itu. Sosok yang kini telah berlumuran darah. Wajah tampan itu, dingin sekali. Bibir tipis itu dipenuhi darah. Matanya yang mulai sayu, siap untuk menutup untuk selama-lamanya.

"SHI XUN! HIKS! HIKS! JANGAN MATI!"

"_Xi Lu Han . . ."_

Lu Han menangis tanpa henti. Nama Shi Xun ia teriakkan berulang-ulang. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi bicara melihat sosok yang ia peluk saat ini.

"Xi Lu Han . . ."

_Wo ai ni . . ._

Itulah kata terakhir yang dapat Lu Han dengar dari Shi Xun. Kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari gerak bibirnya yang lemah saja. Tepat setelah itu Shi Xun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur lelap untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan Lu Han yang tidak sadar akan ucapannya yang terakhir kali.

Tubuh Lu Han menegang hebat kala sosok yang dipeluknya sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Ya, Shi Xun telah kembali ke tempat Dewa di langit sana.

Lu Han menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak terima dengan semua ini.

"SHI XUN! KUMOHON! BANGUNLAH! SHI XUN!"

Lu Han menepuk-nepuk pipi dingin Shi Xun. Kenapa Lu Han tega sekali melakukan itu pada seseorang yang telah tenang di surga sana.

"DEWA! KUMOHON! KEMBALIKAN DIA! KEMBALIKAN SHI XUN! KUMOHON!"

"DEWA! BIARKAN AKU MENGETAKAN PERASAANKU PADANYA!"

"DEWA! KABULKANLAH DO'AKU!"

_**Dia adalah belahan jiwamu…**_

_**Dia adalah separuh dirimu…**_

_**Dia adalah dirimu…**_

_**Dialah Cintamu…**_

_**Maka pasti dia akan kembali…**_

_**Dia akan bersamamu lagi di kehidupan berikutnya…**_

_**Xi Lu Han…**_

Lu Han kalang kabut mendengar ucapan Sang Dewa. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Lu Han mengambil tombak yang tadinya sempat menancap dijantung Shi Xun.

"_Shi Xun, aku akan menyusulmu kesana lebih cepat. Kita pasti bertemu lagi…"_

**JLEB!**

Lu Han mengakhiri hidupnya lebih cepat. Bunuh diri adalah cara paling cepat agar dirinya bisa cepat menemui Shi Xun. Cintanya…

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**LU HAN POV**

**Seoul, Korea Selatan. 2014 M**

"Shi Xun! JANGAN MATI! SHI XUN!"

Lagi, hari ini aku memimpikan mimpi buruk ini lagi. Mimpi tentang masa laluku yang membuatku semakin rindu dengan seseorang disana. Orang yang sampai diusiaku yang ke-24 tahun ini tak pernah aku temui.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa baru 24 tahun ini aku mencarinya, tanyakanlah pada Dewa yang telah mengutukku jadi seperti ini.

Kutukan selama seribu tahun lebih hingga Dewa memberikanku kesempatan untuk terlahir kembali ke dunia ini dengan banyak sekali kekurangan.

Yeah, aku terlahir sebagai seorang pria tulen dan bahkan aku terlahir disini. Tepatnya di Korea Selatan. Saat aku bertanya pada Dewa mengapa ini terjadi, Dewa berkata bahwa aku dikutuk karena telah melangkahinya. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar yang membuatku dikutuk. Yaitu, Bunuh Diri. Karena perbuatan itu, Dewa murka dan menghukumku dengan semua cobaan ini.

Tapi, Dewa masihlah memberiku banyak kebaikan. Selama berada seribu tahun lebih dalam hukuman Dewa, Dia mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Shi Xun adalah anak bangsawan dari Kerajaan Silla di Korea. Sebab itulah Dewa membuatku terlahir disini, tepatnya di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Aku sangat amat bersyukur pada-Nya.

Sedihnya, diumurku yang sudah hampir menginjak seperempat abad ini aku masih tak bisa bertemu dengannya. Bertemu dengan Shi Xun…

Apakah dia akan terkejut jika tau bahwa aku terlahir sebagai sosok pria? Apakah ia masih akan menerima perasaanku untuknya? Aku sungguh masih sangat mencintainya hingga detik ini…

_Shi Xun, kau ada dimana…_

**.**

Aku terlahir dengan nama yang persis, yaitu Xi Luhan. Tentu saja aku meminta ini pada Dewa, untuk berjaga-jaga jika Shi Xun tidak ingat padaku setidaknya ia ingat namaku.

Menjadi pria tidaklah sulit, malah sangat menyenangkan. Sangat amat bebas, apalagi di zaman sekarang yang sudah amat sangat maju. Tapi tetap saja aku masih memiliki hal-hal yang tidak jauh beda dengan diriku yang di masa lalu.

Tepatnya pada wajahku ini. Tak ada satu pun hal yang berubah disana. Ini tetap sama seperti dulu. Kalau tentang perbedaan lainnya, yah biasa saja. Seperti perbedaan antara tubuh pria dan wanita pada umumnya.

Dengan wajahku yang seperti ini, aku cukup menarik banyak orang. Aku bersyukur, siapa tau dengan itu Shi Xun bisa muncul karena juga tertarik denganku. Tak sedikit para pria yang menembakku dan mengharapkan aku menjadi kekasih mereka. Tentu saja aku menolak mereka, aku masih punya Shi Xun yang pasti akan aku temukan.

**.**

Saat ini, aku menjalani hidup seperti orang-orang di zaman ini pada umumnya. Sekedar berutak-atik dengan gadget ciptaan mereka itu tidak susah bagiku. Aku juga seorang mahasiswa yang disegani di salah satu universitas bergengsi di Negara ini. Aku juga terpilih menjadi ketua organisasi intra mahasiswa disini.

Hari ini, akan ada acara ospek untuk para mahasiswa baru. Tentu saja aku juga ikut peran di acara penting ini. Mengenalkan kampus dan sedikit mengerjai mereka itu cukup menyenangkan buatku. Seperti tahun-tahun kemarin, aku pasti akan menjadi senior terpopuler diantara para junior nantinya. Hahaha…

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**AUTHOR POV**

Pagi cerah ini adalah hari yang mendebarkan bagi seorang Byun Baekyun. Karena hari ini dia akan memulai kegiatan ospek di kampusnya. Sangat bangga karena sebentar lagi dia sudah akan menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Pemuda berbadan mungil ini terus tercengar-cengir menatapi dirinya didepan sebuah cermin besar yang menampakkan hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, dasinya… _na, na, na…_"

Dia bersenandung kecil dan memasang dasinya dengan sangat amat rapi. Memakai kacamatanya kemudian tersenyum tiga jari. Manis sekali.

"Byun Baekhyun! Kau pasti bisa! **Fighting!**"

Pemuda berkaca mata tersebut berjalan keluar dari kamarnya sesudah menggendong tas ranselnya dan mengunci pintu kamar.

Keluar dari rumah, ia disuguhi tatapan datar dari seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat wajah dingin sahabatnya itu. Tak ingin terlalu lama ditatap seperti itu, baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan meninggalkan sosok datar dihadapannya.

…

…

"Kita tidak berangkat? Hey, kau tak takut telat?"

"Oy, Oh Sehun?!"

oceh baekhyun.

Sejak tadi, baekhyun sudah berada di dalam mobil temannya itu. Tapi sang teman hanyalah memandang lurus jalanan tanpa adanya niat untuk menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ya! Apa kau gila? Kau membiarkan aku menunggumu hampir sejam! Bodoh!" ucap teman baekhyun dengan ketus.

Baekhyun hanya nyengir kuda melihat sahabatnya yang sepertinya sedang marah.

"Baik, baik. Aku mengerti! lain kali aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi! Ayo berangkat! Kita hampir telat!"

"Ish, lain kali tak akan kumaafkan. Byun baekhyun!"

…

Ditengah perjalanan menuju kampus, baekhyun tak ada berhenti-berhentinya untuk mengoceh. Sepertinya ia punya baterai double untuk setelan ngoceh. Orang disampingnya hanya menanggapi pembicaraan baekhyun dengan "Ohh…" "Hmm…" "Begitu…" dan itu membuat baekhyun kesal. Bagaimana ia bisa berteman dengan orang yang tidak asyik seperti Sehun itu sih. Akhirnya baekhyun teringat sesuatu yang sepertinya akan membangkitkan selera sehun untuk mau mengobrol dengannya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang sepertinya benda elektronik yang besarnya seperti ponselnya sendiri. Jari-jari lentiknya mengetikkan beberapa huruf yang muncul dilayar kamus elektronik yang baru ia beli bersama sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. Dari cara ia mengetik yang sangat cepat, sepertinya baekhyun sudah menggunakan benda itu sangat sering.

"**B-A-E-K-H-Y-U-N"**

Baekhyun yang mengeja huruf namanya sendiri membuat sehun sedikit penasaran dan melirik temannya itu. Setelah tau apa yang baekhyun lakukan, sehun bergumam pelan 'tidak begitu penting'…

"Oy! Sehun! Nama Cina ku ternyata Bai Xian! Hahaha!"

"_Bai Xian! Bai Xian~ ohh, yeah~ Bai Xian- kkaeb song~"_

Sehun sama sekali tak tertarik dengan itu dan dipikirannya hanya fokus menyetir agar sampai dengan selamat di kampus nanti.

"**S-E-H-U-N"**

Kali ini baekhyun mengetikkan nama sehun di kamus elektroniknya itu.

"Ya, baekhyun. Bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal konyol semacam itu?" protes sehun. Tak suka jika ia dimasukkan keacara mencari nama cina itu. Sangat tidak penting menurutnya.

"Diamlah, sebentar lagi hasilnya akan keluar!"

Baekhyun menatap serius kamusnya. Kenapa jadi sedikit lama dari loading namanya sendiri tadi. Apakah nama sehun tidak ada untuk versi cina nya?

Terlalu malas untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi, baekhyun akhirnya memilih diam dan membiarkan kamusnya me-loading sendiri.

Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan gerbang kampus dan bersian menuju ke tempat parkir.

"Ah! Keluar!"

Sehun sudah akan bersiap untuk memarkirkan mobilnya, saat tiba-tiba…

"**SHI XUN!"**

_DEG!_

Mendengar nama itu, tiba-tiba sehun merasakan jantungnya seperti dipukul dan dipaksa berdetak keras. Pikirannya kacau hingga hampir menabrak orang didepannya.

Untungnya dengan sigap baekhyun menginjak rem sebelum menabrak orang yang sekarang membatu dihadapan mobil yang mereka kendarai dengan posisi terduduk.

"Duh, Sehun! Kau kenapa! lihat! Kau hampir menbrak orang! Aissh! Semoga orang itu baik-baik saja!"

Baekhyun terburu-buru keluar, berusaha melihat bagaimana keadaan orang yang hampir ditabrak mobil yang kendarai dengan sehun.

"M-maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun berjongkok dan membantu orang dihadapannya untuk berdiri. Orang itu menangguk dan tersenyum, sesekali ia menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya yang sempat kotor terkena debu aspal yang baru saja didudukinya.

Entah bagaimana caranya, sepertinya baekhyun terpesona atau lebih tepatnya kagum pada seseorang dihadapannya. Sempurna sekali.

"H-hey? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"E-eh! Hehehe… i-iya…"

Baekhyun tersadar dari acara bengongnya dan tertawa canggung pada orang dihadapannya yang tampak khawatir. Kenapa keadaannya malah berbalik begini.

"Kau calon mahasiswa baru disini yah?" tanya orang itu. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kita akan bertemu lagi. Dah, sampai jumpa!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan orang itu.

"Bertemu lagi? Apa maksudnya?"

"Itu artinya dia adalah senior kita…" jawab sehun. Ia baru saja keluar dari mobil, yeah? Masih sempat memikirkan kejanggalan pada nama cina yang tadi baekhyun sebut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau? hey, bahkan dia terlihat seperti anak SMA! Kukira dia ingin menemui pacarnya yang seorang mahasiswa disini!" tutur baekhyun.

"Mana mungkin?"

"Hey! Kau tak melihat wajah dan penampilannya? Sungguh! Aku berani sumpah! Dia mirip anak SMA! Terutama wajahnya itu…"

"Oh, begitu…"

"Ish, sudahlah. Ayo cepat! Sebelum kita telat dan nanti malah dihukum!"

Baekhyun menarik tangan sehun dan berlari kedalam komplek kampus. Mencari tau dimana tempat ospek akan berlangsung. Disela-sela acara larinya bersama baekhyun, sehun masih sempat memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan nama Shi Xun yang entah mengapa begitu mengganjal dipikirannya. Seperti ia merasa familiar dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan merasa bahwa nama itu pernah menjadi salah satu bagian diri dalam hidupnya. Nama yang sepertinya terus mengalir di aliran darahnya…

"_Siapa dia? Siapa itu…"_

"_Shi Xun…"_

..

_**To be Continued . . .**_

…

**Yuhuu!**

**Saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini! :D**

**Jawaban untuk komentar para readers :**

**Sehun namanya Shi Xun atau Shu Xin sih? X3**

**Tapi kalau salah ya udah maap, saya terlanjur udah pake Shi Xun sih? XD**

**Ini akhirnya luhan jadi cowok?**

**Salah! Itu bukan chanyeol XD chanyeol baru muncul di kehidupan luhan yang di masa depan :D**

**UNTUK FANFIC INI SAYA JANJI BAKAL SERING UPDATE KILAT KOK! XD**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA YAH!**


	4. Chapter 3

Title : Just to Say I LOVE YOU

Cast : Luhan, Sehun. And others

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Shounen Ai/ YAOI

Summary : Xi Luhan, seorang putri gubernur teramat cantik dari Dinasti Chin jatuh cinta pada pengawal bangsawan bernama Shi Xun, namun pengawal tersebut meninggal karena suatu perang. Luhan memohon kepada Dewa untuk mengembalikan cintanya. Dewa mengabulkan do'a Luhan dengan cara Luhan akan mengalami reinkarnasi. Namun sialnya Luhan mengalami reinkarnasi tidak sempurna hingga membuatnya menjadi seorang PRIA!

…

**Lulu Baby 1412**

_Present_

Just to Say I LOVE YOU

_Chapter 3_

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**SEHUN'S POV**

"_Siapa dia? Siapa itu…"_

"_Shi Xun…"_

Sampai saat ini aku terus memikirkan nama itu. Entah kenapa sepertinya nama itu sangat penting dalam hidupku. Apa karena nama itu aneh dan terkesan mirip sekali dengan namaku? Sehun? Shi Xun? Memang tak jauh beda jika dibandingkan, tapi apa hanya karena itu aku begitu sampai memikirkannya seperti ini. Sial! Ini semua gara-gara baekhyun dan kamus elektronik bodohnya itu! Sialnya lagi, bukannya sampa ke tempat ospek, malah-malah kami mengelilingi kampus besar ini karena tersesat.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat kami sekarang dengan segenap keberanian yang ada harus bertanya pada salah seorang mahasiswa disini. Kalau dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya dia mahasiswa yang bodoh. Ketahuan sekali dari ekspresi bodoh yang ia tunjukkan ketika baekhyun memanggilnya. Sialnya, orang ini lebih tinggi dariku dan itu tentu saja membuatku harus menahan malu berhadapan dengan orang yang lebih tinggi dariku.

"Permisi, sunbae? Boleh kami bertanya?"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar baekhyun mengeluarkan suara yang begitu sopan. Mengapa dia tidak bicara seperti itu kepadaku?

"Iya? Tentu saja. Tapi, tunggu sebentar? Jangan-jangan kalian ini…" ucapan orang ini menggantung, aku tau apa yang akan dia katakan sebentar lagi. Pasti…

"Calon mahasiswa baru disini yah?"

Bingo! Tebakanku tepat sasaran kan. Haha, aku tertawa dalam hati. Bangga akan tebakanku yang seratus persen benar.

Ow! Sekali lagi, lihatlah rubah disampingku ini mengangguk dengan wajah yang sok manis sekali. Aku hampir muntah melihatnya. Jangan bilang bahwa baekhyun menyukai orang bodoh yang sedang kami tanyai ini.

"Baiklah! Kalian ikut aku sekarang!"

Aku mengernyit heran. Memang siapa dia? Dan kenapa kami harus mengikutinya. Bodohnya, baekhyun dengan cengirannya mengikuti orang bodoh tadi.

"Sehun, ayo cepat!"

Aku menatap malas kearah baekhyun yang dengan senang hati mengikuti orang bertubuh tinggi tadi. Heran, kalau dilihat dari belakang orang itu tidak begitu terlihat bodohnya. Dari pada memperhatikannya, lebih baik aku perhatikan saja sekeliling. Ternyata aku tak salah pilih, kampusnya sangat keren dan ini memanglah seleraku.

Disela-sela perjalanan kami bertiga, tiba-tiba baekhyun dengan sok akrabnya mengajak orang tinggi itu mengobrol.

"Euhm, sunbae? Kalau boleh tau, nama anda siapa?" ucap baekhyun. Aku dapat melihat jelas wajahnya yang malu-malu ketika hendak mulai berbicara. Orang itu berhenti sejenak.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Perkenalkan! Namaku, Park Chanyeol! Aku salah satu mahasiswa yang ditugasi untuk membina para calon mahasiswa di universitas ini. Jadi, salam kenal yah? Semuanya!"

Aku menatap datar padanya, kupikir ada puluhan gigi yang dapat ia perlihatkan ketika ia tersenyum. Sudah semakin jelas kalau orang ini sangatlah bodoh. Wait, dia menyodorkan tangannya? Ingin berjabat tangan kah? Dia terlalu sopan untuk ukuran seorang senior. Sungguh!

"Aku, namaku, Byun Baekhyun! Panggil saja Baekhyun! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Park sunbae!" oh, sepertinya ada yang sedang mengagumi seseorang. Baekhyun terlihat bersemangat sekali berjabat tangan dengan orang ini.

Akhirnya setelah berkenalan dengan orang tinggi ini, kami bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda. Ternyata orang ini cukup cerewet juga, persis baekhyun. Aku berani taruhan, pasti mereka akan jadi pasangan yang sangat cocok apabila mereka jadian. Soal gender, ah, lupakan itu jika saja mereka kelihatan cocok dan menyukai satu sama lain. Tapi ada hal yang kusuka darinya. Dia tidak begitu memperdulikan masalah sunbae atau hoobae. Sepertinya dia tipe orang yang ramah walaupun sedikit bodoh.

…

…

**AUTHOR POV**

…

Sehun dan baekhyun akhirnya menemukan kelas yang akan dijadikan tempat pembinaan ospek mahasiswa baru berkat Chanyeol, sunbae baik hati yang tak sengaja mereka temui di koridor kampus. Sesampainya di kelas, mereka berdua duduk ditempat masing-masing tentunya bersebalahan dan siap untuk menerima arahan para sunbae mereka.

Dalam pembinaan ospek, terdapat tiga orang sunbae yang akan membina tiga puluh mahasiswa baru. Tentunya hal ini menyebabkan banyaknya kelas dari para anggota mahasiswa baru yang menjalankan ospek. Semua totalnya adalah sembilan ratus mahasiswa baru, berarti membutuhkan sembilan puluh para senior yang semuanya adalah para anggota INTRA MAHASISWA dan siswa berperingkat teratas di universitas. Sehun saja sempat kaget mengetahui fakta ini, berarti Chanyeol adalah orang yang cukup pintar karena ia termasuk dalam peringkat teratas di universitas.

Saat ini kelas sehun dan baekhyun sedang dibina oleh tiga senior, yakni Chanyeol, Junsu, dan Nickhun. Ketiganya adalah orang yang sangat jauh berbeda. Namun ketiganya merupakan senior yang cukup asik menurut junior yang mereka bina.

Selama tiga hari kedepan, mereka bertiga akan membina kelas sehun dan baekhyun. Semoga acara ospek ini akan berjalan dengan lancar.

…

…

Sepulang dari acara ospek, sehun dan baekhyun langsung melesat menuju tempat parkir. Mereka berniat untuk tidak mengulur-ulur waktu pulang karena harus buru-buru menyiapkan bawaan yang harus mereka bawa besok untuk ospek. Tapi, ketika sampai di tempat parkir dan sudah akan berniat membawa mobilnya, sehun kembali teringat dengan nama Cina nya.

"Shi Xun…" gumamnya berulang-ulang.

Membuat baekhyun geram dan kesal karena ia sangat amat terburu-buru pulang.

"Oh sehun, aku tau kau sangat berterimakasih atas nama Cina yang aku beri tau tadi pagi. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku pulang dulu, baru kau boleh sebut nama jelekmu itu setiap waktu!"

Sehun yang mendengar omelan baekhyun hanya diam menurut untuk membawa mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir dan pulang. Tetap saja, disepanjang perjalanan sehun menggumamkan nama itu.

…

…

"Bagaimana hari ini, tuan Park Chanyeol?"

Luhan mendekati chanyeol yang sedang membaca atau lebih tepatnya menghafalkan data para mahasiswa yang akan dibinanya tiga hari kedepan. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya untuk menjadi Pembina, maka dari itu Chanyeol ingin membuat pengalaman pertamanya berkesan bersama junior yang ia bina.

"Dulu aku juga seperti ini. Menghafal nama mereka satu-satu sepanjang malam…"

Luhan tersenyum, tangannya dengan lincah merebut lembaran kertas yang Chanyeol pegang. Tetapi karena tangan chanyeol yang sigap, ia merebut lagi selembar dari luhan.

"Itu supaya para hoobae akan terkesan pada kita bukan. Paling tidak membuat mereka merasa senang karena kita ingat nama mereka…" mata luhan bergerak kekiri-kanan membaca data-data para mahasiswa baru itu. Sesekali ia tersenyum melihat foto wajah mahasiswa baru itu yang tampak polos semua.

"Kenapa senyum? Apa seleramu ada diantara mereka itu?" ucap chanyeol menggoda luhan jelas-jelas dalam data itu semuanya adalah mahasiswa pria. Ini terjadi karena para senior pria hanya membina para mahasiswa pria saja.

Luhan yang mendengar ucapan chanyeol hanya mengulum senyum kemudian menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit merona, sepertinya lagi-lagi ia mengingat seseorang yang dirindukannya.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku menunggu seseorang…" gumam luhan pelan, kemudian mengembalikan kertas-kertas tersebut pada chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sampai kapan kau menunggunya? Kau yakin tidak mau melirik orang-orang lain yang menunggumu diluar sana?" tanya chanyeol menyelidik.

Luhan terkekeh, ia menggeleng lagi.

"Sampai kiamat pun aku akan menunggunya…" gumam luhan kemudian melenggang pergi dari kamar chanyeol.

"Dia sudah gila…" chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kim . . ."_

Chanyeol melanjutkan kembali hafalannya pada lembar kertas yang tak sempat luhan lihat tadi. Senyuman sedikit terukir ketika membaca nama awal di lembar tersebut. Sepertinya chanyeol sedang jatuh cinta kali ini.

**.**

Chanyeol dan luhan tinggal dalam satu rumah kontrakan yang disewa secara bersamaan oleh teman-teman sepantaran mereka. Setiap hari chanyeol mampir ke kamar luhan untuk belajar, tapi malam ini chanyeol tidak datang dan luhan lah yang mendatangi chanyeol. Mereka berdua cukup dekat dan itu menyebabkan beredarnya rumor bahwa mereka pacaran, padahal mereka hanyalah sepasang sahabat biasa.

…

…

Selama dua hari ini, acara ospek berjalan dengan lancar sesuai harapan para senior maupun junior. Semuanya merasa senang karena acaranya sangat enjoy tanpa adanya tindakan senioritas yang berlebihan, bahkan mereka tampak akrab satu sama lain. Namun itu hanya terjadi di kelompok yang dibina chanyeol, Junsu, nickhun. Tidak seperti kelompok lain yang mengeluhkan tindakan para seniornya yang galak-galak. Sehun dan baekhyun yang sedang istirahat di kantin tak sengaja mendengar keluhan para mahasiswa baru yang dapat senior galak.

"Kau tau? tadi aku disuruh jalan bebek selama acaranya berlangsung! Gila bukan!"

"Benarkah? Aku juga tadi disuruh memakai kosmetik wanita sangat tebal diwajahku!"

"Tadi senior menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh padaku!"

"Kenapa mereka semua bersikap seperti itu yah?"

Sehun dan baekhyun mengulum senyum, mengingat bahwa sampai sekarang ketiga seniornya tidak sekejam yang lain.

"Tapi aku sangat iri dengan si bedebah ini! dia berada di kelompok yang paling diidam-idamkan! Ya! Minhyuk! Kau pasti curang dan minta pada ayahmu yang seorang dosen untuk memasukkanmu kedalam kelompok itu kan?" terlihat seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi sedang kesal pada temannya yang lebih pendek.

"Apa maksud kalian? Ayahku itu tak ada urusan dalam masalah semacam ini! jadi ini hanya karena aku beruntung saja! Hahaha!"

"Sialan kau!"

"Ya! Ya!"

Sehun dan baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, masih adakah kelompok yang seniornya lebih baik dari senior mereka sendiri kah? Malas untuk penasaran, mereka lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan makanan yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya.

Suasana kantin yang sebelumnya cukup ramai dengan cuap-cuap para mahasiswa kelaparan, kini berubah menjadi suasana yang cukup berbeda dari sebelumnya. Seperti orang-orang disana sedang tersihir oleh sesuatu.

"**Lihat! Lihat! Sunbae itu datang!"**

"**Ah! Bukankah itu luhan-sunbae?!"**

"**Aigoo! Dia sangat sempurna!"**

"**Aku mau jadi pacarnya!"**

Kantin kembali ramai dengan suara-suara gumaman bahkan teriakan kagum pada sorang penarik perhatian yang kini sedang memesan makanan di kantin. Dia terlihat begitu ramah dan tersenyum pada siapapun yang menyapanya, bahkan ia juga menyapa balik orang yang memanggil namanya. Orang bernama minhyuk beserta kawan-kawannya hendak menyapa luhan, namun luhan tersenyum lebih dulu dan lebih dulu menyapa mereka.

"Hey, kau minhyuk kan? Makanlah yang banyak yah? Kegiatan hari ini akan melelahkan! Kalian juga semuanya gunakan waktu istirahat dengan baik yah!"

Kalau tidak sayang waktu melihat luhan, mungkin sekawanan itu sudah pingsan kegirangan karena luhan menyapa mereka. Bahkan memberikan perhatian yang sangat berkesan bagi mereka. Terlebih lagi untuk minhyuk yang namany diingat oleh luhan.

Luhan tersenyum kemudian melenggang pergi mencari tempat duduknya. Ia sedikit menoleh kekanan-kiri mencari teman-temannya untuk makan bersama. Dengan ramahnya luhan tersenyum ketika ada orang-orang yang menawarinya tempat duduk, penolakan yang sangat amat lembut.

Dewa, sangatlah baik. Tepat ketika luhan menolehkan kepalanya, kedua bola matanya melihat jelas sosok yang sekarang juga sedang melihat kearahnya. Tatapan dan wajah tegasnya itu, luhan tau siapa orang itu. Jelas luhan sangat amat tau orang itu tampak seperti siapa. Luhan sudah hampir berjalan mendekati pemuda itu sampai,

"**LUHAN! DISINI!"**

Chanyeol, memanggil luhan dari tempat yang tak jauh dari sosok itu. Luhan yang sekarang berjalan kearah chanyeol tak pernah melepas pandangannya pada sosok itu.

"_Shi Xun…"_

Gumam luhan pelan, ia menatap makanan yang tadi ia pesan. Ia hampir saja menangis saat itu juga, namun dirinya punya perasaan lain ketika mengetahui wajah orang itu persis sekali dengan Shi Xun nya. Namun, luhan masih punya pikiran positif, itu pasti Shi Xun nya.

"_Terimakasih Dewa, terimakasih…"_

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan senggukan kecil, luhan melahap makanannya. Setidaknya ia telah melihat orang sepersis Shi Xun setelah ribuan tahun lamanya ia ingin melihat wajah Shi Xun.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi memperhatikan seseorang yang berada disamping sehun, hanya senyum-senyum sendiri dan tidak menyadari bahwa luhan sedang hampir menangis disampingnya.

Selepas menghabiskan makanannya, luhan kehilangan sosok yang ia rindukan selama ini. ingin sekali luhan menghampiri orang itu dan menanyakan semua hal padanya. Terpaksa luhan menelan kekecewaan tinggi hari ini. Ia murung dan galau berat hari ini.

…

…

Galau hampir seharian, luhan hanya berdiam diri dan melamun. Chanyeol malah sibuk sendiri dengan ponsel dan getaran-getaran yang keluar dari ponselnya. Sejak tadi ia selalu nyengir dan tertawa sendiri ketika membaca pesan dari seseorang di kejauhan sana. Luhan yang kesal, ingin sekali membanting ponsel chanyeol yang cepat sekali bergetarnya.

"Hey, apa kau tidak peduli pada sahabatmu yang sedang dilanda galau berat ini? hah?" sewot luhan pada chanyeol disampingnya yang sedang asik sendiri.

"Kau galau kenapa? bukankah kau sudah nekad untuk menanti seseorang itu walau pun sampai mati? Bukankah itu resiko untukmu? Jadi kau tak usah galau…" chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya, tatapannya menyelidik pada luhan, "Atau, jangan bilang? Kau sudah lelah untuk menunggunya? Iya kan!"

Luhan memelototkan matanya, kemudian menjitak kasar kepala chanyeol yang menurut luhan sudah tak berisi otak lagi. Luhan sudah mengeluarkan berbagai kata kotornya tanpa memperdulikan chanyeol yang mengusap kepala karena kesakitan.

"Tidak begitu, chanyeol-ah…"

Mendadak suasana berubah, air wajah luhan pun juga ikut berubah. Wajahnya menatap sendu kearah jendela. Chanyeol yang memanglah sedikit dungu, dengan bodohnya malah ikut-ikutan menoleh kearah sudut yang luhan tatap. Tetapi, sesungguhnya chanyeol sudah siap menampung berbagai curahan hati luhan malam ini.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya…" "Di kantin…"

"Mwo!"

Chanyeol teriak kaget, mengapa luhan baru bilang sekarang soal itu. Kalau bilang tadi kan tak mungkin ada kejadian jitakan luhan di kepalanya.

"Ck, jangan teriak begitu. Yang lain sudah tertidur. Yeah, aku tadi tak sengaja melihatnya. Mungkinkah ia juga akan menyadariku?" luhan bertanya dan menatap chanyeol, menunggu jawaban.

"Mungkin iya. Lagi pula, kau ini salah satu mahasiswa terkenal disini. Pasti ia sadar akan kehadiranmu! Aku yakin dia terpesona padamu!"

Luhan tersipu mendengar ucapan chanyeol, ia jadi teringat ketika tadi sosok itu menatapnya begitu lekat hingga tak berkedip sekali pun.

"Oh iya, memang siapa namanya? Selama ini kau tak pernah cerita tentang dia? Aku penasaran!"

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya kesamping luhan, alisnya bergerak-gerak genit menggoda luhan. Luhan yang melihatnya tertawa geli, dan wajahnya mulai merona ketika mengingat sosok yang ia rindukan selama ini. toh, kalau hanya cerita tentang nama dan fisik kan chanyeol tidak akan curiga padanya. Luhan menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya pelan.

"Namanya, Shi Xun. Dia punya wajah yang sangat amat tampan. Itu sih menurutku. Badannya tinggi sepertimu, walaupun tak setinggi dirimu. Sorot matanya tajam, membuatku selalu hanyut ketika bertatapan dengannya. Kulitnya putih seperti seorang vampire. Senyumannya manis dan terlihat seperti anak kecil. Tapi ia tetap terlihat tampan. Ia juga pandai bela diri. Aku akan sangat senang jika ia bisa melindungiku suatu hari nanti. Dia sangat amat baik. Selalu memberiku kejutan kecil yang membuatku senang. Dan, selalu ia bisa membuatku tenang jika aku merasa sedih. Kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam padanya… haha…" penjelasan itu diakhiri tawa renyah dari luhan. Saat ini terputar bayangan dimana Shi Xun masih bersamanya dulu kala.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya ikut tersenyum dan menangguk-ngangguk paham. Berarti sosok ini sangatlah berarti untuk luhan, dan sepertinya orang itu sangat baik.

"Namanya Shi Xun? Apa dia bukan orang korea?" tanya chanyeol.

Luhan terkejut mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan soal nama shi xun yang namanya tak begitu kaya isarat korea. Luhan kelagapan dan bingung harus menjawab apa pada chanyeol.

_**Katakan sesungguhnya,**_

_**Dia memang orang korea…**_

"A-ah! Tidak, dia memang orang korea selatan. Bahkan berasal dari Seoul! Hanya namanya saja memang aneh! Eheheh!"

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk paham, tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang berkontak nama 'Baekhyun'. Chanyeol tersenyum mengetahui siapa pengirimnya, dan itu tertawa membaca isi pesan tersebut.

"Chan Lie? Hahaha! Itu lucu sekali! Hahaha!"

Luhan disamping chanyeol sedikit merasa penasaran pada chanyeol yang barusan saja seperti menyebut nama seseorang yang berasal dari cina. Ia mendekat dan hendak mengintip isi pesan dari baekhyun.

"Chan Lie? Siapa itu? Nama pacarmu?" tanya luhan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Gila, itu nama cina ku! Bodoh!"

Luhan mengernyit bingung, kenapa chanyeol malah sewot begini. Barusan kan ia hanya bertanya. Tapi, sebentar! Kenapa luhan merasa janggal. Bagaimana bisa chanyeol tau nama cina nya?

"Bai Xian yang memberitahuku. Dia lucu sekali, hahaha…"

"Apa dia orang cina?" tanya luhan penasaran. Ia ingin tau bagaimanakah seseorang keturunan orang cina seperti dirinya sendiri di masa ini.

"Tidak, dia bukan orang cina. Hanya saja dia senang dengan kamus elektronik terbarunya dan sering mengubah nama-nama korea menjadi nama cina. Dia bilang namaku Piao Chan Lie. Aneh bukan? Hahaha!"

Luhan menunduk. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada seseorang yang juga punya nama aneh seperti chanyeol. Shi xun. Bukankah nama itu memang terdengar cukup aneh. Luhan mengerti sekarang, mungkin karena shi xun adalah orang asing dia punya nama yang aneh.

"Sial, aku sakit perut. Luhan, aku ke toilet dulu yah!"

Luhan hanya berekspresi datar melihat chanyeol yang sedikit berlari menuju kamar mandi. Melihat ponsel chanyeol, muncul ide nakal di otak luhan. Selama berteman, luhan tidak pernah menjahili sahabatnya yang konyol itu. Mungkin ponsel itu sudah berada digenggaman tangan luhan jika sekarang tidak

_**Drrt, drrt~**_

"Eoh? Ada pesan masuk?"

Luhan melirik kearah toilet sekilas. Sepertinya chanyeol akan sedikit lama disana. Rasa penasaran tiba-tiba muncul dikepala luhan. Memangnya siapa itu Bai Xian? Sepertinya chanyeol benar-benar jatuh cinta pada bocah itu. Dengan iseng, luhan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk. Luhan sedikit mengernyit ketika nama pengirimnya bukan bai xian, melainkan baekhyun. Ah, mungkin itu nama korea nya.

**DEG!**

Luhan membatu. Tangannya bergetar ketika membaca pesan itu. Ada sebuah kata yang sekarang bisa membuat mata luhan mulai berkaca-kaca. Luhan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca saat ini.

**From : Baekhyun**

_Sebentar chanyeol-sunbae!_

_Saat ini aku berada di perpustakaan sekolah bersama temanku._

_Aku tak enak padanya jika terus saling bertukar pesan denganmu saat dia malah belajar._

_Dia temanku yang bersamaku terus!_

_Hey, dia juga punya nama cina yang aneh sepertimu!_

_Kau mau tau?_

_Namanya, Shi Xun! Aneh bukan!_

_Hehehe, sampai nanti yah sunbae!_

_Bye byee~_

Luhan menutup mulutnya. Menahan isakan yang siap keluar. Tak ingin chanyeol ikut dalam masalah yang luhan hadapi, luhan menghapus pesan tersebut dan melangkah ke kamarnya.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya keatas ranjang dengan lemas. Semua hal tentang shi xun bermunculan dikepalanya.

Mungkinkah, mungkinkah itu…

"_Dewa, jika dia memanglah Shi Xun yang selama ini kucari dan kutunggu…"_

"_Kumohon padamu…"_

"_Pertemukanlah kami…"_

Perlahan luhan memejamkan matanya yang masih dipenuhi dengan airmata. Rasa kantuk tiba-tiba melandanya. Membawa luhan ke dunia mimpi, dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Shi Xun…

..

_**To be Continued…**_

…

..

.

HALLO! CHAPTER 3 IS UP! :D

BAGAIMANA PENDAPAT PARA READERS?

MAAP KALO MENGECEWAKAN YEH? XD

SEBENARNYA SAYA PENGEN ADA KONFLIK SEBELUM HUNHAN BERSATU NANTINYA, TAPI SAYA MASIH KEKURANGAN IDE UNTUK KONFLIKNYA…

KIRA-KIRA MENURUT READERS GIMANA?

KARENA SAYA BERNIAT UNTUK SESERING MUNGKIN UPDATE ASAP, SAYA SANGAT MENGHARAPKAN SARAN DARI KALIAN…

DAN, SAYA SEDANG UTS NIH? MINTA DO'A SEMOGA BISA SUKSES UTS NYA YEH?

YANG SEKARANG JUGA LAGI UJIAN ATAU UTS ATAU APA ITULAH SAYA JUGA DO'AKAN SEMOGA SUKSES! :D

MARI KITA SALING MENDO'AKAN SAJA YAH?! X3

ARIGATOU!


	5. Chapter 4

Title : Just to Say I LOVE YOU

Cast : Luhan, Sehun. And others

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Shounen Ai/ YAOI

Summary : Xi Luhan, seorang putri gubernur teramat cantik dari Dinasti Chin jatuh cinta pada pengawal bangsawan bernama Shi Xun, namun pengawal tersebut meninggal karena suatu perang. Luhan memohon kepada Dewa untuk mengembalikan cintanya. Dewa mengabulkan do'a Luhan dengan cara Luhan akan mengalami reinkarnasi. Namun sialnya Luhan mengalami reinkarnasi tidak sempurna hingga membuatnya menjadi seorang PRIA!

…

**Lulu Baby 1412**

_Present_

Just to Say I LOVE YOU

_Chapter 4_

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Hari ini luhan mengalami gugup berat yang sangat amat. Tidak pada empat puluh menit yang lalu saat tiba-tiba chanyeol dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena penyakit maagh yang baru saja diderita.

Saat ini luhan tengah menunggui chanyeol di ruang opname. Chanyeol hanya terbaring lemah dengan wajah yang cukup memprihatinkan pula.

"Kumohon Lu? Kau bisa kan? Menggantikanku? Materi untuk kelompokku ada padaku. Jadi yang lain tak bisa memulai tanpa materi-materinya?" mohon chanyeol dengan wajah melasnya.

"A-aku tidak tau kalau aku akan terserang penyakit ini? kukira kemarin hanya mules biasa?" lanjut chanyeol.

Luhan terlihat menimbang-nimbang permintaan chanyeol. Beredar gosip bahwa calon mahasiswa yang ditangani chanyeol adalah mahasiswa yang cukup liar. Tapi ia berpikir lagi, kata chanyeol bai xian itu lucu, bukankah tandanya itu bai xian cukup baik.

"Yah? Kelasmu kan masih nanti sore? Kumohon lu?" "Ssh! Aww!"

"E-eh? Iya! Iya! Sudahlah. Kau tak perlu banyak bicara. Lihat kan? Malah membuatmu kesakitan begini?"

Luhan mengusap perut chanyeol yang baru saja terasa nyeri.

"Tapi, apa kau yakin? Akan kutinggal disini sendirian?" tanya luhan. Ia bersiap-siap mengambil tas selempang yang sempat melenggang dibahunya tadi. Buku-buku tebal pun tak lupa ia peluk.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum meyakinkan luhan.

"Hh~ baiklah. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu? Nanti istirahat makan siang aku kemari lagi?" luhan sudah hendak berdiri dari kursinya kalau tidak chanyeol menahannya.

"Ehmm, itu. Cukup kau buat orang bernama bai xian itu saja menjengukku? Yah? Kau bisa kan?"

Ekspresi wajah luhan langsung berubah datar, kemudian ia mengangguk malas. Sedangkan chanyeol yang sudah kelewat senang hampir lupa dengan kondisi perutnya tertawa senang dalam hati.

…

Dikarenakan tak ada bus atau taxi yang lewat didepan luhan. Terpaksa luhan harus berjalan kaki menuju kampusnya. Jalan yang biasanya bisa ia capai selama 5 menit dengan taxi malah harus ditempuh selama 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Tentu saja ini membuat luhan terlambat datang ke kelas chanyeol.

Sesampainya di gerbang kampus, luhan mulai berlari. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat karena berlari, kedua karena sebentar lagi mungkin luhan dapat melihat lagi sosok yang ia rindukan selama ini.

…

…

Didalam kelas, junsu dan nickhun menunggu kedatangan chanyeol. Beberapa kali mereka mengecek jam tangan mereka. Beberapa calon mahasiswa lain juga sedikit mengeluh. Ini sudah hampir lebih dari 20 menit mereka menunggu sang senior untuk berbicara atau sedikit memberi intruksi.

"Hey, apa mereka tak bisa apa-apa tanpa si chanyeol telinga alien itu?"

"Aku sudah lapar menunggu mereka berbicara?"

"Apa ini salah satu dari kegiatan?"

"Apa sebaiknya kami disini tidur saja sambil menunggu?"

"Masih berapa lama lagi acaranya akan dimulai? Aku ingin menelpon pacarku?"

Begitulah sedikit dari semua umpatan-umpatan atau bisikan kecil dari para peserta ospek hari ini. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang hanya cuek-cuek saja dan mengutak-atik ponselnya dengan ekspresi datar sejak tadi. Terlalu malas mendengar ocehan dari orang aneh disebelahnya ini. Byun Baekhyun, sejak tadi terus berisik dan tak bisa diam. Sudah hampir kedua puluh kali ia mengubah posisi duduknya sejak masuk tadi.

"Sehun, kemana chan li-sunbae yah? Kenapa dia belum datang? Apa dia terlambat? Mengapa lama sekali? Apa dia sedang terkena macet di jalan? Atau, jangan-jangan ia KECELAKAAN?!"

Sehun mendelik pada sahabatnya itu, dalam sekejap baekhyun pun diam seribu bahasa. Ketakutan oleh tatapan seram dari sehun barusan.

_Shit! Mengapa lama sekali…_

**CKLEK!**

Terdengar pintu kelas dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar. Perlahan pintu yang dibuka tersebut benar-benar dibuka. Memunculkan sesosok pria dengan tubuh yang tingginya cukup namun tidak lebih tinggi dari orang-orang yang berada dalam kelas, kecuali baekhyun kaum minoritas pendek lainnya.

**KLEK!**

Tak lupa sosok itu menutup pintu dengan sangat amat perlahan. Kelas yang sejak tadi cukup ribut dan ramai menjadi sepi seketika ketika sosok itu membalikkan badan dan tersenyum pada semua orang didalam.

"Maaf, aku terlambat datang…"

Ucapnya dengan suara yang masih terengah-engah, badannya membungkuk seraya meminta maaf akan keterlambatannya.

_Sunyi…_

Tak ada seseorang pun yang bicara karena terlalu terpesona pada sosok yang sekarang sudah menyelesaikan acara membungkuknya. Dia terlalu mempesona, padahal di depan juga terdapat Nickhun yang dijuluki pangeran sekolah karena ketampanannya bagai seorang pangeran yang berstatus siswa.

Luhan melangkah mendekat kearah junsu dan nickhun berdiri. Suasana kelas yang sempat sepi kembali ramah dengan suara-suara yang berbeda. Ada beberapa siswa yang bersiul kala luhan melenggangkan kakinya menuju junsu dan nickhun berdiri, luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Sungguh, bukankah itu justru seperti godaan? Luhan terlalu polos, tak mengerti bagaimana cara menanggapi hal semacam itu. -_-

"Kemana chanyeol?" tanya junsu pada luhan yang sekarang mulai mengeluarkan beberapa berkas.

"Dia sedang dirawat. Jadi aku yang menggantikannya…" jawab luhan dengan senyuman manisnya.

Luhan, kau terlalu menawarkan dirimu pada orang lain. Junsu dan Nickhun hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil mengangguk-ngangguk. Penampilan luhan terlalu sia-sia untuk tidak dijamah. Rambutnya yang sedikit berkeringat, peluh itu menetes dari sekitar pelipisnya. Jangan lupakan dada mulus luhan yang sedikit terekspos karena kaos v-neck hitam yang ia pakai. Pas sekali dengan rompi silver yang menghiasinya.

_Prok!_

Luhan menepuk tangannya dan menghadap kearah para mahasiswa baru yang seratus persen melongo semua. Termasuk sehun yang ponselnya terjatuh sejak tadi, tanpa dia punya niat untuk memungutnya.

"Oke! Sebelum memulai, saya akan menjelaskan mengapa saya berada disini. Bukannya Chanyeol-sshi!"

Semua orang dalam ruangan mengangguk-ngangguk seperti orang bodoh.

"Chanyeol sedang sakit dan dia dirawat di rumah sakit. Jadi, sebagai sahabatnya sekaligus sedang kosong saya menggantikannya sebagai pembimbing kalian semua hari ini"

"Sunbae-nim! Chanyeol-sunbae sakit apa? bolehkah saya menjenguknya?!" teriak salah seorang mahasiswa. Dapat dipastikan bahwa orang tersebut adalah Byun Baekhyun. Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Pipi luhan memanas kala melihat sosok disebelah mahasiswa yang berteriak tadi. Benar, itu adalah shi xun yang kemarin ia lihat di kantin. Kesempatan emas untuk luhan datang.

_Terimakasih Dewa…_

"Baiklah, saya juga akan memperkenalkan diri saya terlebih dahulu. Nama saya…"

"XI LUHAN! MAHASISWA JURUSAN SASTRA SEMESTER KEEMPAT! USIA 24 TAHUN!"

Serempak para calon mahasiswa berteriak tanpa diminta. Semuanya berteriak hingga memotong perkataan luhan yang sampat menggantung tadi. Luhan yang mendengar hanya tertawa canggung. Sepopuler inikah dirinya sampai-sampai mahasiswa baru saja mengetahui sedikit fakta tentangnya.

Tapi hanya dua orang yang tidak mengetahui fakta tersebut. Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala karena tak dapat mengetahui fakta mengenai sosok mempesona dihadapan kelas ini.

"Wah, sepertinya sudah banyak yang mengenalmu, Luhan-sshi?" gumam Nickhun menggoda luhan yang sekarang cukup merona.

Kelas pun dimulai, luhan selalu saja modus untuk bisa mengetahui fakta-fakta mengenai sehun. Dimulai dari mengabsen dan menyuruh sehun untuk aktif dalam kegiatan. Luhan terkadang tertawa sendiri menyadari bahwa shi xun yang ini sama cadelnya dengan shi xun yang ia rindukan sejak dulu.

…

…

Puas bisa melakukan pendekatan dengan Shi Xun hari ini, luhan berjalan di koridor kampus sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Jari-jari lentiknya bermain disekitar buku-buku yang ia peluk. Luhan tau, bahwa shi xun tak mungkin akan langsung mengingatnya begitu saja.

"Luhan-sunbae!"

Luhan mematung, dia tersenyum begitu manis mendengar suara siapa itu. Perlahan luhan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan disanalah, sosok yang selama ini ada dalam pikiran luhan berjalan mendekat. Bersama seseorang yang wajahnya cukup manis juga.

Mata luhan tak lepas dari wajah tampan dan terukir tegas itu. Senang sekali menyadari bahwa orang itu juga membalas senyumnya.

"Luhan-sunbae, a-anu… sebenarnya? Bolehkan kalau saya bisa menjenguk chanyeol-sunbae?" tanya pemuda yang berada disebelah shi xun.

"Luhan sunbae?"

"Sunbae-nim?!"

"E-Eohh! Maaf, bisa kau ulang yang tadi? A-aku tidak mendengar, ehehe?"

Entah terkena mantra apa, luhan sampai terus memperhatikan shi xun alias sehun tanpa henti. Sampai-sampai ia harus dikagetkan oleh baekhyun. Tapi jangan lupakan sehun yang juga sejak tadi memperhatikan luhan tanpa henti. Ada hal aneh yang berdesir didadanya semenjak melihat luhan datang tadi.

…

…

Setelah meminta untuk ikut luhan ke rumah sakit, baekhyun yang otomatis bersama sehun juga ikut menuju rumah sakit tempat chanyeol dirawat. Karena letak rumah sakit yang cukup pelosok, terpaksa baekhyun yang tidak tau arah duduk di jok belakang. Dan itulah mengapa saat ini luhan tengah menahan napas duduk tepat disamping kursi kemudi, tepat disebelah sehun duduk. Sebenarnya tadi luhan disuruh menyetir, tapi karena tak bisa menyetir mobil dengan baik terpaksa luhan duduk disebelah sehun untuk menunjukkan arah.

Semua yang ada dalam mobil sport milik sehun itu merasakan waktu bergerak cukup lama. Sehun dan luhan yang sejak tadi jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, saling lirik-lirikan. Sedangkan baekhyun sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan chanyeol.

Sampai di rumah sakit yang dituju, setelah bertanya ruangan chanyeol pada luhan, baekhyun langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah sakit meninggalkan luhan dan sehun yang mematung didalam mobil.

Suasana canggung memenjara mereka berdua. Wajah keduanya sama-sama merona, lidah pun kelu tak tau harus bicara apa.

"Hei!" "Anu!"

Tak tau bagaimana caranya, sehun dan luhan saling akan memulai pembicaraan secara bersamaan. Keduanya tertawa.

"Kau duluan!"

Secara tak disengaja lagi, keduanya berucap secara bersamaan.

"Mmm, sebaiknya kita ke tempat chanyeol sekarang…"

"Eum, terdengar bagus daripada harus berdiam diri dengan suasana canggung disini…"

Seperti sudah pernah bersama sebelumnya, sehun dan luhan berjalan berdampingan terlihat sangat serasi. Persis ketika di kehidupan mereka sebelumnya. Tampak bayangan seolah-olah mereka memakai pakaian mereka masa lalu, luhan dengan hanbok bangsawannya dan sehun dengan pakaian pengawal kerajaan.

Sesekali mereka berbincang-bincang kecil. Tak pernah sedikit pun luhan mengungkit soal masa lalunya dan memaksa sehun untuk mengingat semuanya begitu saja. Luhan selalu sabar dan mengerti, ia yakin bahwa sehun disampingnya ini adalah shi xun nya. Miliknya…

…

…

**SEHUN POV**

Hari ini aku bertemu seseorang yang membuatku sangat terkagum padanya. Kudengar ia sangatlah pintar dan populer. Kuakui memanglah dia mempunya penampilan fisik yang cukup untuk seseorang yang dikatakan populer. Tapi aku lebih yakin lagi setelah sedikit berbicara dan melihat sikapnya yang sangat ramah.

Namanya Xi Luhan, dengan marga itu kupikir dia pasti seorang keturunan Cina. Ada hal yang membuatku merasa aneh jika mendengar namanya. Ketika melihatnya datang, aku memang sedikit heran melihat wajahnya yang mirip wajah seorang wanita. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuatku tertarik padanya, melainkan tepat ketika semua mahasiswa dikelas meneriakkan namanya. Seolah-olah aku sudah mengenal nama itu sejak lama, tapi aku tak mengingatnya sedikitpun.

Dan sekarang hal itulah yang membuatku tak bisa tidur. Mengapa dua nama yang kudengar akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggu pikiran saja. Well, boleh saja kalau aku menyukai orang bernama Luhan itu. Tapi yang kupikir kenapa aku harus mempunyai nama Shi Xun! Kenapa aku seperti lupa pada hal itu semua?

_Aaargghh!_

Aku hanya bisa menjambak rambutku, kesal sekali dengan nama jelek itu.

**Kriiing!**

Telpon berbunyi, tak biasanya? Hanya orang tuaku yang biasanya menelpon lewat telpon rumah. Mungkin ada hal penting yang harus mereka katakan padaku? Tumben sekali?

"Ne, yeoboseyo?"

"Sehunnie?"

"Waeyo? Eomma?" ibuku menelpon rupanya. Mungkin ia khawatir padaku.

"Bagaimana dengan acara ospek nya?"

"Baik-baik saja. Besok hari terakhir. Kupikir besok lebih mudah lagi…" jawabku, aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat bahwa besok akan bertemu luhan lagi.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau sehat-sehat saja kan? Maaf eomma tak bisa menjagamu?" ibuku ini memang sangatlah protektif. Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya.

"Tentu saja, jangan khawatir…"

"Sehun…"

"Ne?"

"Bisakah besok malam kau datang ke restaurant favoritmu? Ada yang ingin eomma tunjukkan padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Seseorang yang special untukmu! Sampai jumpa besok malam jam 7! Pakailah pakaian yang rapi? Mengerti!"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti…"

_Tuutt- tuuttt—t…_

Aku tau betul. Jika eomma sudah bilang seperti itu pasti ada niatan dalam masalah perjodohan lagi. Sudah berapa kali aku dijodohkan dengan wanita yang eomma kenalkan tapi ujung-ujungnya pasti sama saja. Yeah, lihat saja nanti…

…

**..**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

HALLO! CHAPTER 4 IS UP! :3

OHOHOHO! MAAP, CAPSLOCK AUTHOR JEBOL. HAHAHA! XD

OH YEAH, UDAH JELAS KAN? KEKNYA AUTHOR BUAT KONFLIK YANG RADA MAINSETRUM DEH :3

TAPI YANG MAINSETRUM INI BAKAL BEDA KOK!

WKKKWKKK, BEDA DIKIT SAJE…

OKELAH, CUKUP SEGINI SAJA CUAP-CUAP DARI SAYA…

UDAH PADA TAU HUNHAN MOMENT YANG SEHUN PEGANG-PEGANG PIPI LUHAN NGGAK? _

HAHAHAHA!

MATA ASHITA NEE~


	6. Chapter 5 A

Title : Just to Say I LOVE YOU

Cast : Luhan, Sehun. And others

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Shounen Ai/ YAOI

Summary : Xi Luhan, seorang putri gubernur teramat cantik dari Dinasti Chin jatuh cinta pada pengawal bangsawan bernama Shi Xun, namun pengawal tersebut meninggal karena suatu perang. Luhan memohon kepada Dewa untuk mengembalikan cintanya. Dewa mengabulkan do'a Luhan dengan cara Luhan akan mengalami reinkarnasi. Namun sialnya Luhan mengalami reinkarnasi tidak sempurna hingga membuatnya menjadi seorang PRIA!

…

**Lulu Baby 1412**

_Present_

Just to Say I LOVE YOU

_Chapter 5_

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**LUHAN POV**

Hari ini hari terakhir aku akan membimbing kelas Shi Xun, oh maksudku Sehun. Sedikit sedih, karena sebentar lagi aku tidak akan bisa memperhatikannya terus di kelas. Tapi aku sungguh berterima kasih pada Dewa yang mempertemukan kami. Kurasa Sehun memang tidak menyadari bahwa aku ini adalah Luhan, putri Luhan yang dulu pernah bersamanya. Namun aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Aku akan mengejarnya dan membuatnya ingat lagi tentangku.

…

…

**AUTHOR POV**

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan kelas tanpa Baekhyun, sepertinya ia terburu-buru. Sesekali sehun mengecek jam tangan hitam ditangannya. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang sedang menguntitnya dari belakang. Seseorang itu menguntit pelan-pelan dan sangat terlihat lihai.

"Sial, hari ini tumben kelas berakhir lama. Baekhyun juga seenaknya pulang duluan!" umpat sehun menuju kearah parkiran.

Setelah masuk dan menyalakan mobilnya, sehun bergegas menginjak gas keluar dari basement kampus tersebut. Dari belakang, diam-diam luhan mengikuti mobil se hun dengan skuter matic nya.

Luhan sudah kehilangan akalnya. Ia benar-benar ingin tau berbagai hal mengenai sehun. Mungkin baru dua hari ini ia mengenal sehun, tapi ia punya firasat bahwa ia harus mengenal sehun lebih jauh lagi.

Luhan sadar bahwa selama ini dirinya tak pernah mengenal sehun, atau lebih tepatnya shi xun. Tidak, bukan hal tentang apa yang sehun sukai atau tidak sehun sukai. Tapi luhan tak pernah mengenal shi xun lebih jauh mengenai hal perasaan. Hal ini jugalah yang menyebabkan luhan tidak peka mengenai perasaan yang shi xun simpan terhadapnya selama ini.

Luhan tau betul. Apa makanan dan minuman kesukaan shi xun. Hobi dan kegemaran shi xun.

Ia ingat betul ketika shi xun mengajarkannya memanah dulu. Kala itu shi xun dengan gagahnya menarik anak panah dari busur kokohnya. Seingat luhan, itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Wajah shi xun sangat tegang kala itu. Seperti sedang akan menghadapi sesuatu yang berat. Betapa bodohnya luhan yang tak menyadari bahwa shi xun akan ikut dalam peperangan.

_Tes!_

Setetes air bening mengalir dipipi halus luhan. Luhan tak tahan untuk menangis kala ia mengingat semua kenangannya bersama shi xun di masa lalu. Luhan juga menangisi dirinya sendiri yang sekarang bagai seseorang yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sosok yang ada tepat didalam mobil didepannya ini adalah shi xun nya yang dulu. Tapi mengapa rasanya ada yang berbeda.

Mungkinkah sehun akan tetap menjadi seperti shi xun yang dulu selalu ada disampingnya.

Cepat-cepat luhan menghentikan motornya ketika mobil sehun masuk kedalam basement sebuah restoran mewah dan tampaknya tak ada hal murah dijual disana.

Luhan melihat sehun keluar dari mobil dengan sebuah paper bag. Dengan hati-hati luhan berjalan mengikuti arah sehun berjalan.

_Toilet?_

Luhan memilih untuk tidak ikut masuk kedalam toilet dan ia menunggu selama sepuluh menit dari jarak yang tak begitu jauh dari toilet sampai akhirnya sehun keluar dengan penampilan yang cukup berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Tidak. Tidak begitu berbeda. Hanya saja sehun mengenakan pakaian yang santai namun masih terlihat formal.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya dan berpikir keras. Untuk apa dengan penampilan yang lumayan keren itu sehun datang ke restaurant semewah ini.

**Andwae!**

Luhan menggeleng keras. Tidak mungkin kan? Kalau sehun itu sudah…

Tidak ingin kehilangan jejak sehun, luhan memutuskan untuk memikirkan kemungkinan buruk itu nanti. Saat ini dia sedang duduk disalah satu meja yang tampak sekali kalau harganya tak murah. Bermodalkan sebuah buku menu yang cukup besar, luhan menutupi wajahnya dan sedikit mengintip kearah tempat sehun berjalan.

_Deg!_

"Tidak mungkin kalau itu…"

"Tidak! Tidak!"

Teriak luhan dalam hati.

…

…

Disana sekarang sehun sedang duduk. Diantara kedua pasang orang tua dan seorang perempuan berwajah cantik. Dapat luhan lihat kalau mereka berbicara cukup baik dan sepertinya kemungkinan yang sempat luhan pikirkan tadi itu benar adanya.

Yeah, luhan melihat ada sebuah kotak kecil yang terlihat sangat cantik. Tanpa harus membukanya pun luhan tau pasti apa isi didalamnya. Itu pasti…

"Cincin…"

_**Deg! Deg! Deg!**_

Luhan tidak tau mengapa jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat dan seperti ada sebuah belati tertusuk tepat mengenainya. _Sakit sekali rasanya…_

Luhan memegangi dadanya, ia tak kuasa menahan sakitnya. Mungkin sakit hati yang dialami manusia itu sudah biasa terjadi. Tapi, mengapa yang ini jauh lebih sakit dari sekian banyak rasa sakit yang luhan alami.

Seolah-olah jika melihat sehun akan bersama orang lain itu bisa membuatnya sakit dan mati…

Luhan ingin menangis saat ini juga. Tapi kenapa tak bisa? Jantungnya yang seperti tertikam selalu bisa menahan airmata untuk keluar. Luhan terlalu sibuk menahan rasa sakit dibandingkan untuk menangisi apa yang terjadi dihadapannya saat ini.

"Permisi, Tuan? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pelayan.

**Bruk!**

Luhan menghempaskan sebagian tubuhnya ke meja. Seketika itu juga sang pelayan panik dan hendak menolong luhan.

Dari kejauhan, sehun menoleh kearah tempat yang cukup ribut didalam restaurant ini.

"Ada apa sehun?"

"Ah, tidak. Kurasa ada seseorang yang pingsan disana…" gumam sehun. Matanya masih tak bisa lepas dari tempat yang sekarang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Ayahnya tersenyum kecut menepuk bahu sehun pelan.

"Sudahlah, sekarang jangan pikirkan itu. Sekarang kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita yang tadi…"

"Ne, appa…"

…

…

Luhan memutuskan pulang semenjak melihat sedikit fakta yang sudah terlihat jelas apa hubungan Sehun dengan perempuan cantik tadi.

Orang tua? Perempuan cantik? Cincin?

Apalagi artinya kalau itu bukanlah sebuah perjodohan?

Kali ini luhan hanya memiliki satu kesempatan. Menunggu apakah sehun akan benar-benar bersama gadis itu, atau sehun bisa saja menolak acara perjodohan itu.

Terlepas dari itu, luhan masih ingat betul bahwa shi xun atau sehun adalah orang yang sangat patuh. Dan kali ini pada orang tua, tentu saja sehun pasti akan mematuhi perjodohan itu.

Sepertinya luhan harus membuang jauh-jauh harapannya terhadap sehun. Namun disisi lain luhan tak ingin melepas cintanya. Tujuannya untuk hidup kembali adalah untuk menyatakan semua perasaannya terhadap sehun, atau shi xun nya.

Perasaan yang sejak lama tak pernah sempat luhan ungkapkan pada sehun. Ia tau bahwa ini gila, dirinya yang sekarang adalah seorang pria. Kemungkinan besar bahwa sehun tak mungkin menerima perasaannya. Apa boleh buat? Luhan sudah terlanjur memohon kepada Dewa untuk bisa mengungkapkan semuanya pada sehun.

**.**

"Wae?" tanya chanyeol.

Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab, wajahnya lesu dan hanya melirik chanyeol sekilas. Hal ini pastinya menggugah diri chanyeol untuk khawatir dan penasaran pada keadaan kawannya itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang sekali makan dan tersenyum. Kau selalu terlihat lesu. Kau tau? itu membuat para fans-mu gila setengah mati membicarakan keanehanmu ini?".

"Hhh…"

Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya berat dan menatap chanyeol dengan diam. Chanyeol yang sudah pulih dari sakitnya kini khawatir pada sosok kurus disampingnya. Dapat ia lihat kantung mata pada sosok kurus itu.

"Kau pasti juga tidak beristirahat dengan benar bukan? Lihat kantung matamu itu. Apa kau juga menangis? Matamu sering terlihat merah akhir-akhir ini…"

Chanyeol menyentuh lembut wajah luhan, membuat luhan terpejam merasakan tangan besar chanyeol yang cukup membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Dari sisi lain, beberapa orang lain dalam kontrakan sedang mengintip chanyeol dan luhan yang terkesan seperti pasangan yang ber- lovey dovey.

"Benar bukan? Mereka pasti pacaran!"

"Benarkah? Tapi luhan bilang chanyeol hanya sahabatnya?"

"Bodoh kau, mana mungkin sahabat sampai sedekat itu!"

"Benar! Ini berlebihan!"

"Aku khawatir mereka akan melakukan lebih dari ini!"

"Tidak! Luhan milikku!"

**.**

Chanyeol sudah melepas tangannya dari wajah luhan, tentunya dia ingat betul siapa orang lebih dia ingin sentuh wajahnya seperti barusan.

_Tes!_

Setetes cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata indah luhan. Air bening itu jatuh dengan tak berdosanya. Air mata yang sebelum jatuh tak seperih saat ini.

Chanyeol semakin khawatir kala melihat luhan menangis dalam diam. Tangisan dalam diam, tangisan yang rasanya lebih sakit dibandingkan tangisan lainnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, chanyeol membawa luhan kedalam dekapannya. Sesekali ia mengusap punggung luhan. Berusaha menenangkan sahabat terbaiknya.

"Ssst, jangan menangis. Luhan…"

_Tes…_

Air mata itu terus berjatuhan dan menganak sungai diwajah luhan. Chanyeol dapat merasakan bahwa pakaiannya sedikit basah tepat dibagian bahunya.

"C-chanyeol-ah…"

"Aku tau kau pasti sedang ada masalah. Ceritalah, katakan semua masalahmu. Biarkan aku menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu…"

Luhan sedikit terkejut. Sebenarnya dia sangat tidak ingin membuat chanyeol tau masalahnya dan malah terlibat. Namun saat ini dia tak memiliki seseorang pun yang bisa ia jadikan tempat curahan hati selain chanyeol. Chanyeol pasti bisa mengerti. walau sebenarnya luhan sangat amat menimbang-nimbang keputusannya untuk bercerita semuanya pada chanyeol.

Perlahan chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan memegangi kedua bahu luhan. Wajahnya tampak yakin bahwa ia siap untuk menampung semua curahan hati luhan. Ini kali pertama luhan terlihat begitu tidak baik-baik saja. Mungkin dulu pernah, namun kali ini adalah yang terparah. Bukan luhan kalau tidak dengan senyuman polosnya.

Kedua alis chanyeol terangkat, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar berharap luhan untuk berbicara terus terang padanya.

"A-aku…"

Luhan menunduk, ia tak sanggup. Apakah chanyeol benar-benar menerima semuanya? Mana mungkin ia akan percaya kenyataan yang terjadi pada dirinya?

"Katakan dengan benar. Aku pasti akan terima semua. Dan kuusahakan untuk membantumu. Kau sering membantuku sejak dulu. Kini saatnya aku yang akan membantu…"

Luhan menangguk. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk memberitahukan semua kebenarannya pada chanyeol. Luhan akan menerima jika pada akhirnya chanyeol akan menganggapnya aneh lalu menjauhinya.

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya aku…" ucap luhan menggantung.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya tegas.

"Hhh, mungkin kau tak akan mempercayainya. Tapi dengarkan ceritaku, ini memang sseperti dongeng dan terkesan tak nyata. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Kenyataan bahwa aku, sebenarnya berasal dari tahun dimana tempat kita ini bukan bernama Seoul. Aku adalah seorang putri bangsawan kerajaan Chin yang berdiri cina sebelum tahun 200 Masehi…"

Chanyeol memundurkan badannya dari luhan. Ada rasa tak percaya yang melintasinya. Mana mungkin luhan bisa seperti ini.

Melihat reaksi chanyeol, luhan sedikit ragu meneruskan ceritanya.

"Dengan bodohnya aku jatuh cinta pada seorang pengawal bernama. Pengawal yang sangat manis dan tampan dan tentunya ia sangat baik. Aku selalu memendam perasaanku terhadapnya. Tak pernah sekalipun aku sempat mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Bahkan disaat-saat terakhirnya, aku masih tak sempat mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya aku sangat mencintainya…"

_Tes!_

Tetes air mata itu kembali jatuh. Luhan tak pernah bisa menahannya jika itu mengenai tentang shi xun atau sehun. Luhan menunduk dalam. Chanyeol yang sudah bisa menampung dan sepertinya juga cukup percaya pada cerita luhan, mengusap pelan bahu kiri luhan.

"Aku memohon pada Dewa. Dan ia mengabulkan permintaanku. Dia membuatku untuk reinkarnasi dan menemui orang tercintaku itu. Sialnya aku tak dapat bereinkaranasi dengan benar, hingga akhirnya aku terlahir kembali menjadi sosok pria. Aku sakit, benar-benar sakit saat tau bahwa kemungkinan besar aku tak akan bisa bersama dia lagi. Chanyeol…"

Lagi-lagi chanyeol mengusap bahu luhan simpatik. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan luhan saat ini. Namun ia belum bisa cukup tau apa masalahnya?

"Terlebih lagi saat mengetahui bahwa ia bersama gadis lain beberapa hari lalu. Awalnya aku selalu optimis dan yakin bisa mendapatkannya lagi, chanyeol. Tapi dengan fakta baru bahwa dia sudah bersama dengan orang lain, aku sakit…"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh ringkih luhan erat-erat. Tubuh itu semakin kurus akhir-akhir ini. Chanyeol hampir menangis kalau saja ia tak ingat bahwa saat ini perannya adalah sebagai penenang luhan.

"Sia-sia jika aku dihukum oleh Dewa selama seribu tahun karena kebodohanku dulu yang telah bunuh diri untuk mempercepat kematianku. Dan aku seperti tak mungkin menggapai dia, chanyeol. Hiks, hiks…"

Dahi chanyeol mengkerut. Ada satu hal yang belum luhan beritahu terhadapnya…

"Memang, siapa dia?" tanya chanyeol setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Shi Xun, alias Se Hun…"

Mata chanyeol membulat tak percaya. Semua hal yang luhan bicarakan sejak tadi memanglah selalu aneh dan mengejutkan. Lalu kali ini juga tak kalah mengejutkannya.

Sehun? Bukankah ia adalah sahabat baekhyun? Orang yang juga sering bertemu dengan luhan, baik secara sengaja maupun secara tak sengaja.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut bukan? Tapi itu adalah kenyataannya…"

Luhan menunduk lagi. Tangannya bergerak mengusap-usap air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Chanyeol benar-benar tak tega melihat kondisi sahabatnya. Walau sebenarnya ia tak yakin betul semua cerita luhan, tapi ia tak dapat melihat kebohongan dari sorot mata dan sikap luhan. Mungkin sangatlah gila, tapi biarkan chanyeol untuk gila dan menjadi anak kecil yang suka dongeng sebelum tidur. Ia tau, luhan pasti tidak mengada-ngada soal pribadinya yang cukup khayal itu.

"Hhh, jangan seperti ini…"

"Aku tentunya percaya. Aku bahkan dapat melihat semuanya darimu. Kau tak tampak seperti manusia baru yang hidup di abad ini. Dan lagi, tingkat kesopanan dan keramahanmu itu melebihi dari manusi yang hidup di zaman ini. Aku percaya kau…"

Luhan mendongak tak percaya, bersyukur sekali chanyeol mau percaya dengan ceritanya yang terkesan bagai dongeng itu. Luhan tersenyum lega, dapat dilihatnya chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum bahkan lebih lebar darinya.

_Drrt, Drrt~_

Ponsel chanyeol bergetar. Sepertinya ada pesan masuk. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat nama kontak yang mengirimnya pesan. Baekhyun.

From : Baekhyun

Messages : _Selamat malam! Sunbae! Kudengar, kau sudah sembuh bukan?_

_Syukurlah. Maaf aku tak bisa menjengukmu di hari terakhir…_

_Aku sangat sibuk mengerjakan tugasku! __

_Ternyata walau masih seminggu resmi jadi mahasiswa, aku sudah dapat banyak tugas dari dosen!_

_Oh ya, tanggal 12 nanti Sehun ulang tahun!_

_Bisakah kau datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya! Dia bilang untuk mengundangmu, dan juga…_

_Temanmu yang populer itu! Luhan-sunbae! :D_

_Jangan lupa datang yah! Aku menunggumu di pesta!_

.

Chanyeol menyeringai membaca pesan dari baekhyun. Ia melirik luhan sekilas, kemudian kembali membaca pesan baekhyun yang baru masuk lagi.

From : Baekhyun

Messages : _Maksudku sampai jumpa besok! Hahaha!_

_Berharap dapat melihatmu setiap hari!_

…

…

Luhan yang tadi melihat jelas seringai chanyeol sedikit penasaran. Apa maksud dari seringai itu? Dan kenapa chanyeol menyeringai setelah membaca pesan yang sepertinya dari baekhyun itu.

"Luhan, aku tak mau kau sedih terus-menerus. Aku akan berusaha menolongmu. Aku akan membuatmu mempunyai kesempatan lagi untuk mendapatkan sehun!"

"Eh?"

Luhan tak mengerti maksud chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi sehun ulang tahun, dia mengundang kita untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Kuharap kau tak gugup untuk datang ke acara itu".

Mata sembab luhan membulat sempurna. Acara ulang tahun sehun?

Oh, tidak…

**. . .**

**To be Continued~**

. . .

. . .

TENANG AJA! CHAPTER INI DOUBLE PART!

SAYA BUAT KARENA SPESIAL ULANG TAHUN BABY SEHUN XD

JADI SILAHKAN KLIK NEXT SAJA UNTUK MENGETAHUI KELANJUTAN CERITANYA :3

SEMOGA KARENA UPDATE DOUBLE+KILAT MAKIN BANYAK JUGA REVIEW-NYA! :D

NEXT! XD


	7. Chapter 5 B

Title : Just to Say I LOVE YOU

Cast : Luhan, Sehun. And others

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Shounen Ai/ YAOI

Summary : Xi Luhan, seorang putri gubernur teramat cantik dari Dinasti Chin jatuh cinta pada pengawal bangsawan bernama Shi Xun, namun pengawal tersebut meninggal karena suatu perang. Luhan memohon kepada Dewa untuk mengembalikan cintanya. Dewa mengabulkan do'a Luhan dengan cara Luhan akan mengalami reinkarnasi. Namun sialnya Luhan mengalami reinkarnasi tidak sempurna hingga membuatnya menjadi seorang PRIA!

…

**Lulu Baby 1412**

_Present_

Just to Say I LOVE YOU

_Chapter 5B_

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

LUHAN POV

Saat ini aku tidak tau lagi bagaimana caranya aku bisa berada disebuah gallery yang menawarkan beberapa pakaian yang sepertinya tampak berkelas. Kesal sekali karena Chanyeol bodoh ini yang menarikku untuk kemari. Memang ia akan membeli pakaian-pakaian disini?

Sesekali ia memepetkan setelan jas kehadapanku. Oh, ayolah. Ini hanyalah sebuah pesta ulang tahun. Aku masih punya pakaianku sendiri.

Tapi perlu kucatat ulang, ini adalah acara ulang tahun seseorang yang bisa dibilang paling berharga dalam hidupku saat ini.

"Ya, chanyeol. Apakah ini tidak terlalu formal? Ini kan hanya acara ulang tahun saja?" gumamku pelan.

Chanyeol menggeleng kemudian menunjukkanku setelan yang lain.

"Luhan, dengar. Ini adalah kesempatanmu. Kau tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan kan? Nanti akan kubuat kau bisa berdua dengannya dan mengatakan semuanya…"

"T-tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Lagi pula, sehun itu kaya raya! Tidak mungkin kalau kita datang ke pesta itu hanya dengan penampilan biasa-biasa…"

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Iya, aku tau kalau kau tak mungkin biasa-biasa saja walaupun hanya mengenakan busana yang biasa saja. Tapi disana kan pasti ada kerabat dan keluarga sehun, paling tidak kau juga harus bisa membuat mereka melihat kearahmu. Bukan gadis itu!"

Aku tersenyum. Lihat, betapa pedulinya dia padaku. Aku beruntung sekali punya sahabat seperti dia walaupun ia sedikit bodoh.

…

…

Sudah hampir dua jam lebih, sekarang aku dan chanyeol sudah memilih busana kami masing-masing. Pilihan chanyeol terlihat cukup keren sekali, kurasa ia memilih itu hanya untuk menggaet hati baekhyun. Tunggu sebentar, bukankah aku juga seperti itu? Aku mencoba berpenampilan sebaik mungkin supaya nanti sehun ataupun keluarganya bisa menerima dan melihatku.

Jas putih sedikit keabu-abuan ini yang kupilih, mungkin juga akan kupadukan sweater yang sewarna jasanya didalam, kemudian kemeja putih, celana panjang tentu saja juga putih (bayangkan aja pas luhan Nature Republic). Yeah, serba putih. Dan mungkin aku juga akan membawa bunga Krisan putih, bunga yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya, pada shi xun, pada sehun.

"Luhan, kau sudah selesai? Apa kau juga siap membeli kadonya?"

Aku menggeleng. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan kado untuk sehun. Semoga dengan kado itu ia jadi teringat padaku dan kembali padaku.

"Kenapa?" tanya chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya sebelumnya…" jawabku seraya tersenyum.

Dan setelah ini aku sudah tak bisa menahan merahnya wajahku karena godaan-godaan chanyeol. Membuat wajahku terus bersemu karena ia terus saja menceritakan hal-hal berbau sehun.

_Luhan, kau harus cepat…_

_Sebelum waktumu habis…_

_Luhan_…

Samar-samar kudengar kalimat-kalimat itu. Itu panggilan dari Dewa kah? Atau hanya salah dengar karena saat ini aku berada di pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

**. . .**

. . .

Semuanya hampir siap saat aku berkaca disebuah cermin yang cukup besar didalam kamarku. Kuperhatikan lagi penampilanku dari atas kebawah. Semua serba putih.

Kuambil setangkai Krisan putih yang tadi sempat kupetik dari kebun belakang rumah kontrakan ini. Yeah, menanam bunga itu dan merawatnya adalah hobiku semenjak aku terlahir kembali. Aku benar-benar tak bisa melupakan banyak hal mengenai sehun.

Kusimpan bunga itu disaku dadaku. Terkesan semu sekali bunganya, namun cukup cantik dan aku suka.

Baiklah sekarang…

"Luhan! Sudah siap? Ayo berangkat?!"

Chanyeol memanggil dari lantai bawah, bergegas aku turun dan bersiap memakai sepatuku.

"Bagus, sekarang kita berangkat!"

Aku mengangguk semangat.

Dewa, semoga Engkau benar-benar memberiku nasib baik sebentar lagi…

Kembalikan ia padaku, aku sangat mencintainya…

**..**

**AUTHOR POV**

**.**

Luhan dan chanyeol berangkat menuju tempat diselenggarakannya acara ulang tahun sehun. Tentunya baekhyun yang memberitahu tempat dan juga waktu acaranya pada chanyeol sebelumnya.

Luhan gugup bukan main. Ini kali pertama ia akan bertemu sehun lagi setelah hampir 2 minggu tak bertemu sehun.

Sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang ukurannya tak cukup besar bertengger ditangan luhan. Sepertinya itu kado ulang tahun untuk sehun.

"Jadi, itu kado darimu? Apa isinya? Kecil sekali?" tanya chanyeol penasaran.

"Ini berasalah dari masa lalu, mungkin jika dijual di zaman ini akan sangat mahal!"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa kau membawanya kemari?" tanya chanyeol lagi.

"Ini adalah satu-satu benda milik sehun dulu yang pernah ia berikan padaku."

Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk, dari jawaban luhan sepertinya hadiahnya sangat dirahasiakan. Tapi yang chanyeol tau sepertinya benda itu memanglah sangat mahal jika dijual sekarang.

**.**

Sesampainya di gedung tempat acara ulang tahun sehun, luhan dan chanyeol dikejutkan oleh dekorasi luar hingga hampir kedalam. Keduanya masuk sambil terpaku pada dekorasinya, sangat mewah dan berkelas. Sekaya itukah keluarga sehun?

Luhan tertawa dalam hati, mengingat dulu sehun hanyalah seorang pengawal adopsi. Sangat berbeda dengan sehun yang sekarang, seorang anak dari orang yang bisa dibilang kaya raya teramat kaya.

Kepala luhan sedikit celingak-celinguk melihat kanan kiri, mencari pangerannya, dulu.

"Kau mencarinya?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa kau tak perlu mencarinya? Sekarang kau menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan muncul tanpa kau cari."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk meyakinkan luhan. Dan bodohnya kenapa luhan tak menyadari bahwa saat ini hampir semua tamu acara berdecak kagum ketika melihat kearahnya.

_Dia putih, indah sekali…_

Luhan menunduk dengan wajah merona ketika ia berjalan, ia dan chanyeol berjalan menuju sebuah meja bundar dengan penutup yang indah. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, memilih menunggu sampai acara benar-benar akan dimulai.

"Hey, Lu. Sepertinya semua orang disini terbius oleh pesonamu. Baik perempuan dan laki-laki. Kurasa para ahjusshi juga mengincarmu!" bisik chanyeol ditelinga luhan.

Sontak luhan membulatkan matanya dan reflek menjewer telinga alien chanyeol.

"Sialan, kau pikir aku ini apa? Ahjusshi? Tidak akan! Tuan Park!" luhan mencebikkan bibirnya lucu. Ia tak sadar bahwa perbuatannya itu memicu para tamu untuk mencubitinya karena gemas.

Suasana sedikit menyepi, sosok sehun muncul dan beberapa pendamping. Luhan tak melihat gadis itu bersama sehun, apakah ini tandanya bahwa sehun tidak benar-benar akan bersama gadis itu?

Luhan tak mau berpikir negative, jadi ia hanya mengikuti acara dengan senang tanpa ada gadis itu…

Semua acara berjalan dengan lancar, dan luhan semakin yakin bahwa sehun tidak benar-benar dijodohkan dengan gadis kemarin karena hingga hampir acara terakhir ini gadis itu tak muncul-muncul juga disamping sehun maupun didalam gedung ini.

Sebentar lagi adalah acara dimana pemberian kado dan mengucapkan selamat untuk sehun. Luhan sudah tak sabar sampai acara selesai, lalu akan menyeret sehun ke suatu tempat untuk mengungkapkan semua perasaannya. Agar sehun tau betapa luhan sangat merindukannya.

"Baiklah sebelum acara selesai, mari kita lanjut keacara terakhir yakni… maaf, tunggu sebentar."

Tiba-tiba salah seorang buttler mendekati MC acara dan berbisik padanya. Mc tersebut mengangguk-ngangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Maaf, sepertinya ada suatu hal yang akan diumumkan oleh pihak keluarga Oh Sehun. Jadi, sebelum acara selanjutnya mari kita dengar dulu kabar gembira yang akan disampaikan pihak keluarga!"

Luhan dan chanyeol sedikit bingung, mengapa acaranya begini. Lagi pula, kabar gembira apa yang akan disampaikan oleh keluarga sehun?

Salah seorang yang sepertinya adalah ayah sehun beralih mengambil mic dari mc kemudian tersenyum sekilas menatap para tamu dengan bahagia.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya saya meminta maaf karena sedikit membuat kesalahan dalam acara. Tapi karena ini sebenarnya adalah sebuah kabar yang cukup bahkan sangat membahagiakan keluarga kami terutama putra kami yakni sehun sendiri, jadi kami patut untuk membagikan kebahagian ini terhadap hadirin sekalian."

Tunggu, maksud pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana. Luhan melihat kearah sehun. Mengapa wajahnya tampak biasa saja dan datar sekali? Kemudian luhan beralih menatap chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikan ayah sehun dengan tatapan serius.

"Jadi, kabar gembiranya adalah sehun yang sebentar lagi akan segera bertunangan dengan putri dari keluarga Kim yakni nona Yoo Jung. Dan dalam tempo dekat juga mereka akan segera menikah…"

**DEG!**

Jantung luhan mencelos, hampir copot saat ini juga. Hatinya bahkan terasa remuk. Matanya pun memanas, disana juga sudah bersiap air mata yang akan menetes.

Sesak, luhan tidak tahan lagi. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali mendengar kenyataan ini. Sungguh, ini terasa sanga nyata dan benar ini benar-benar nyata.

"Acara pertunangan akan diadakan pada tanggal 16 nanti, tepatnya empat hari lagi. Dan acara pernikahannya akan dilangsungkan tepat empat hari juga setelah pertunangan yakni tepatnya tanggal 20 nanti. Saya harap para tamu dapat memberikan do'a yang terbaik untuk calon pengantin baru kami ini."

Luhan tak dapat mendengar lagi. Terlalu pusing mendengar apa yang ayah sehun bicarakan didepan panggung sana. Terlebih lagi, ketika melihat gadis yang pernah luhan liat di restaurant bersama sehun beberapa minggu lalu.

_Tes!_

Air mata luhan tak mampu lagi tertampung hingga akhirnya menetes dan mengalir deras begitu saja. Sehun begitu serasi dengan pasangannya, bahkan mereka tidak ragu berdekatan dan saling berpegangan tangan.

Luhan tak bisa berada disini, tak bisa berlama-lama ditempat yang mempertunjukkan hal yang menyakitkan untuknya.

Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melihat sehun terus-terusan begitu mesra dengan orang lain? Yang menyakitkannya lagi, luhan sadar bahwa sejak tadi sehun tak pernah menyapa atau sekedar melihat penuh kearahnya. Mungkinkah sehun tak ingat apapun?

_Dewa, Tolong aku…_

_Aku tak tahan disini…_

"Chanyeol, se-sepertinya a-aku akan pulang duluan. Dah, sampai nanti!"

Luhan berlari meninggalkan gedung untuk pulang. Kadonya untuk sehun pun tak jadi ia berikan pada sehun. Luhan tak sanggup lagi untuk melihat sehun tersenyum senang seperti itu bersama orang lain. Baginya ini tidak adil, mengapa Dewa ingkar janji padanya? Bukankah setelah hukuman seribu tahun dan berubah gender, luhan benar-benar akan bisa bersama pangerannya. Sehun.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Luhan tak dikamarnya maupun dirumah. Hal ini tentu saja membuat chanyeol yang tadi mengejar luhan jadi kalang kabut. Kemana luhan pergi?

Jangan bilang kalau luhan akan bunuh diri lagi seperti yang pernah dia lakukan dulu. Chanyeol tak tau lagi, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dia akan sangat berdosa jika luhan sampai bunuh diri karena ia yang bersih keras untuk mengajak luhan ke acara ulang tahun sehun, lalu mendengar semua kabar gembira yang menjengkelkan itu.

Chanyeol memijit dahinya, berpikir keras kemana luhan akan pergi disaat-saat seperti ini. Bodoh! Kenapa chanyeol bisa tidak tau hal semacam ini mengenai sahabatnya sendiri?

Handphone!

"Ya! Aku harus menelponnya! Mungkin saja kalau ditelpon dia akan…"

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Luhan! Kau dimana? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tadi kau kabur?!"

"…"

"Lu! Jawab! Kau dimana? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Biarkan aku sendiri, chanyeol…"

_Klik! Tuutt—tuuut~_

"He? Dimatikan! Sial! Semoga saja dia tidak nekad untuk bunuh diri lagi!"

**..**

**LUHAN POV**

**..**

Disinilah aku sekarang, berdiri dipinggir sebuah jembatan kecil aliran sungai Han.

Tidak. Aku tidak berpikir untuk bunuh diri lagi seperti yang pernah kulakukan seperti dulu. Aku hanya akan berdiri disini dalam jangka waktu lama kedepan.

Menangisi semua hal tentang 'dia' . . .

Aku tidak tau mengapa air mata ini seolah-olah tak pernah bisa berhenti mengalir. Kenapa kenyataannya begitu pahit. Sungguh aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Ingin sekali aku maju dan berkata bahwa sehun adalah milikku dan tak akan pernah menikah dengan siapapun terkecuali aku.

Bodohnya aku yang selalu berpikir positif dan menginginkan sehun untuk kembali padaku. Sehun yang sekarang tentu saja berbeda dengan dengan sehun atau shi xun yang dulu.

Shi Xun –ku telah hilang, dan yang sekarang yang ada hanyalah sehun. Sehun yang sebentar lagi akan hidup bahagia bersama orang lain. Orang lain yang mungkin lebih pantas bersanding dengannya.

Dewa, mungkinkah aku harus menunggu ajal menjemputku?

Menunggu sampai ke kehidupanku selanjutnya?

Dan bertemu dengan Shi Xun yang sebenarnya?

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memohon kepada Dewa. Berharap dan terus berharap sehun akan mengingatku. Walaupun saat ini aku juga sudah mulai ragu untuk percaya lagi sehun akan mengingatku kembali. Rasa pesimis begitu kental bercampur dengan rasa takutku.

_Plung!_

Kulemparkan sebuah batu kerikil kecil kearah sungai. Kenapa rasa sakitnya tak hilang-hilang? Kenapa malah menjadi semakin sakit rasanya? Kenapa aku tak bisa melupakan sehun sedetikpun?

…

_Luhan, waktumu akan habis…_

_Cepat atau kau tidak akan pernah hidup lagi… _

…

…

…

**To be Continued**

…

WKKKWKKWKKSSS! XD

DAN INILAH TBC YANG SEBENARNYA!

KENAPA SAYA BUAT SAMPE 2 PART? PADAHAL KALO DIBUAT SATU PART AJA BISA?

ITU SENGAJA KARENA SAYA PIKIR SUPAYA PARA READERS BISA BACA SATU-SATU KALAU WAKTUNYA EMANG GAK NUTUT BUAT BACA SELURUHNYA! XD

OH YA, HAPPY SEHUN DAY SEMUANYA! ^_^


	8. Chapter 6

Title : Just to Say I LOVE YOU

Cast : Luhan, Sehun. And others

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Shounen Ai/ YAOI

Summary : Xi Luhan, seorang putri gubernur teramat cantik dari Dinasti Chin jatuh cinta pada pengawal bangsawan bernama Shi Xun, namun pengawal tersebut meninggal karena suatu perang. Luhan memohon kepada Dewa untuk mengembalikan cintanya. Dewa mengabulkan do'a Luhan dengan cara Luhan akan mengalami reinkarnasi. Namun sialnya Luhan mengalami reinkarnasi tidak sempurna hingga membuatnya menjadi seorang PRIA!

…

**Lulu Baby 1412**

_Present_

Just to Say I LOVE YOU

_Chapter 6_

**AUTHOR POV**

**. . .**

Sepulang dari acara ulang tahun Sehun beberapa hari ini Luhan kembali terlihat murung. Wajahnya selalu menampakkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Mungkin jika dilihat sepintas tampak seperti orang yang kehilangan kesadaran. Tatapan mata indah itu semakin lama semakin mengosong. Terkadang tetes-tetes airmata pun ikut jatuh.

Luhan yang kembali murung hanya bisa terus menatap kalender lalu kemudian mulai menangis. Menunggu dan membiarkan hatinya menganga makin lebar.

Pernah terlintas sebersit pikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sekali lagi. Namun Luhan tidak ingin mengingkari janjinya pada Dewa. Ia tak ingin di kehidupan berikutnya akan terjadi kesialan yang lebih buruk dari hidupnya sekarang.

_Luhan…_

_Xiao Lu…_

_Tuan putri…_

"Hngg! Aaaggh!"

Mimpi buruk itu selalu datang. Mimpi yang akan muncul kala luhan mulai memejamkan matanya. Bayang-bayang Sehun yang tersenyum dan memanggilnya dengan lembut. Luhan tak dapat menahan kerinduannya pada sosok tampan itu. Ingin sekali ia berlari dari tempat tidurnya sekarang untuk menemui Sehun.

"LUHAN!"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan ekspresi khawatir, dia juga sedikit terengah-engah seperti sehabis berlari.

Luhan menunduk, rasanya ingin menangis lagi. Tapi mengapa selalu ada orang ini. Ada chanyeol disisinya yang seolah-olah menjadi pahlawan saat-saat dirinya menderita.

"Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"

Luhan melengos dan menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan marah, nafasnya mulai memburu.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang itu mimpi buruk, Yeol…" gumam luhan.

_Tes!_

Chanyeol tau itu memang bukan mimpi buruk, bahkan bisa dibilang mimpi yang teramat indah. Mimpi indah yang selalu bisa membuat luhan sedih dan menangis tak henti-henti hingga pagi hari. Chanyeol memeluk sahabatnya yang rapuh itu. Benar, rapuh sekali.

"Belum luhan, dia belum menjadi milik gadis itu…"

Luhan mendongak mulai menjauh dari pelukan chanyeol. Memberikan tatapan penuh tanya pada chanyeol.

"Dengar, gadis itu masih berusia 14 tahun. Dan kau berpikir bahwa mereka akan benar-benar menikah?"

Dahi luhan mengekerut, tak mengerti maksud perkataan chanyeol yang memang sedikit tidak masuk akal.

"Yeah, kupikir Yoo jung itu masih anak smp. Dan apakah secepat itu akan benar-benar melaksanakan pernikahan? Dengan Sehun?"

Luhan menggeleng tak percaya, chanyeol bodoh pikirnya.

"Lalu, apa kau pikir kemarin ayah Sehun dengan seenaknya berbohong dihadapan begitu banyak orang? Mereka keluarga terhormat yang kau tau sendiri betapa kaya rayanya mereka. Masalah umur? Kau pikir mereka tak jadi menikah hanya karena umur? Tidak, Chanyeol…"

Luhan menunduk, airmatanya kembali mengalir derasnya. Teringat bahwa dalam waktu kurang seminggu Sehun akan menjadi sah milik orang lain.

"Hhh… luhan? Jadi, setelah ribuan tahun penantianmu ini kau akan menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja? Apa kau tak ingin usaha lebih keras lagi untuk membuat sehun kembali padamu? Kupikir, kupikir Sehun juga menyukaimu…" jelas chanyeol, tangan besarnya yang hangat mengusap pelan punggung luhan. Sangat hati-hati, seolah-olah punggung luhan akan hancur jika dikasari sedikit saja.

"Aku bukannya bermaksud untuk menyuruhmu merebut calon suami orang. Tapi, kau pernah bercerita padaku bahwa Dewa telah mengatakan kalau kalian itu satu? Kalian pasti akan bersama lagi. Dewa pasti akan menyatukan kalian…"

Tangis luhan pecah,

Bagaimana ia bisa secepat ini menyerah? Harusnya ia hanya harus terus berusaha. Dewa telah memberinya kesempatan untuk kembali hidup.

Luhan harus bisa bangkit. Sehun telah ada didepannya, tinggal cara bagaimana ia akan membawa sehun kedalam pelukannya. Luhan tau, dirinya dan sehun adalah satu hal yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Mereka hanya bisa untuk menjadi satu.

…

**April 13, 2014**

Hari ini Luhan memulai kehidupannya seperti biasa. Tertawa dan tersenyum ceria seperti dimana luhan belum melihat sehun muncul. Kalu dipikir-pikir melupakan sehun lalu bersama orang lain bukankah itu alternative lain agar luhan tak perlu merasakan sakit?

Jawabannya Tidak. Luhan memang pernah memikirkan hal itu, terlebih lagi disekitar kampus banyak sekali lelaki tampan maupun wanita cantik yang menaksirnya. Bahkan bisa dibilang hampir semua orang di kampus menyukai luhan. Tak luput para dosen genit yang sering kali menggoda luhan ditengah-tengah pelajaran berlangsung. Misalnya hari ini, luhan yang kembali ceria malah digoda oleh salah satu dosen didalam kelas. Beberapa mahasiswa lain merasa geram karena mereka merasa tersaingi. Luhan yang polos hanya senyum-senyum saja digoda. Oh, dengan begitu luhan malah dikira menggoda balik si dosen gendut jelek itu.

…

Luhan duduk menyantap sandwich manis sebagai makan siangnya sambil memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang sepertinya baru jadian beberapa hari ini. Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun dan Chenyeol sahabatnya sendiri. Luhan kemudian berpikir, bukankah kalau baekhyun bersama chanyeol maka sehun akan sendirian? Seperti dirinya yang saat ini hanya makan siang sendirian. Tapi tidak bisa dibilang benar-benar sendiri karena disekelilingnya banyak orang yang sedang memperhatikan luhan. Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, dia tau bahwa dirinya dalah putri tercantik sepanjang masa. :3

Selesai menyantap sandwich-nya, luhan bergegas untuk mencari sehun. Setidaknya untuk mengobati lukanya kemarin-kemarin.

Dengan menyandang kaos selempangnya, luhan berjalan meninggalkan kantin. Luhan sedikit menggoda ChanBaek dengan bersiul kala melewati keduanya yang sedang berlovey-dovey ria.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Luhan melihat sosok tampan itu disana, disalah satu bangku perpustakaan kampus. Seperti biasa, wajah tampan itu selalu terlihat datar. Apakah sehun biasa saja? Padahal sebentar lagi adalah hari pernikahannya. Seminggu sebelum pernikahan bukankah sebaiknya ia bersantai di rumah sementara.

Perlahan luhan mendekati sehun, senyuman manis terus terkembang dibibirnya.

"Hai…" sapa luhan.

Sehun tak menjawab sapaan luhan, malah ia hanya melirik luhan dengan tatapan malas. Pria jangkung itu mulai membereskan bukunya dan berdiri untuk siap meninggalkan tempat itu.

Luhan bingung dengan sikap aneh sehun.

"Tunggu!"

Belum sehun akan mengambil langkahnya lagi, luhan telah menahan lengannya. Dia menoleh kemudia menatap jengah kearah luhan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, sepertinya tak ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata sedikitpun.

"Ada apa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?" Tanya luhan.

Jujur saja, dengan sikap sehun barusan itu sudah cukup membuat luka hati luhan menganga kembali.

"…"

Sehun diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan luhan. Ia melirik luhan sepintas lalu menoleh kearah lain.

"Sehun, kau kenapa? Sikapmu aneh…" gumam luhan, ia menunduk menahan airmatanya.

"Aku ingin pergi, bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?"

Luhan mendongak, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang sehun katakana barusan. Sehun mengusirnya? Sebentar, sehun memanglah sangat dingin dan datar, tapi ia tidak pernah berkata sekasar ini sebelumnya. Bahkan bisa dibilang sehun selalu bersikap ramah padanya sebelum ini. Tapi luhan tak ingin menyerah, ia harus tegar.

"H-hey, aku ini seniormu? Bagaimana kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Seharusnya luhan bisa mengucapkannya lebih tegas, mengapa suaranya bergetar. Tidak, luhan tidak boleh menangis disini. Didepan Sehun…

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi…"

_Srett!_

Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun luhan melepas kasar tangan luhan yang mencengkram lengannya. Langkahnya juga sedikit buru-buru, seolah-olah harus menghindari luhan.

Luhan termangu, menatap punggung sehun yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Kenapa sikap sehun bisa aneh begini?

Tanpa disadari, airmata itu kembali menetes dari pelupuk mata luhan. Ia memegangi tangannya sendiri yang baru saja dihempaskan sehun begitu saja.

Aku ingin pergi, bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?

Luhan dapat mendengarnya, mendengar suara sehun yang sedikit menyentaknya tadi. Suara itu terus terngiang ditelinganya tanpa henti.

_Apa sehun akan pergi darinya, untuk selamanya?_

_Apa sehun tak ingin melihatnya lagi?_

…

**SEHUN POV**

.

Sebulan lalu aku baru masuk kuliah, tepat setelah itu aku juga mulai merasakan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang sepertinya pernah kukenal, dan beberapa hari lalu aku baru mencapai usiaku yang ke-21 tahun.

Tapi kenapa justru sebentar lagi aku juga mulai menyandang status 'suami' dari seseorang. Sungguh aku tak siap untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Terlebih lagi hal ini terjadi saat aku mulai jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Seseorang yang selalu mengganggu pikiranku saat aku pertama kali melihat dan mengetahui namanya. Dia selalu hadir setiap malam di mimpi-mimpiku.

Mimpi yang menurutku sangat aneh, bahkan sangat gila. Aku melihat dia sebagai wujud seorang putri yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai dengan aksen tambahan, persis putri kerajaan. Ia juga memakai gaun sutra khas kerajaan Cina. Aku yakin bahwa putri itu adalah orang yang saat ini sedang aku sukai.

Disetiap mimpiku, ia berjalan dan memanggil-manggil namaku. Tidak, tepatnya adalah nama Cina yang baekhyun beritahukan padaku.

Aku mungkin memang sedang jatuh cinta terhadapnya, tapi masalahnya saat ini aku sedang mengalami masa-masa dimana aku tidak diizinkan untuk jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain calon istriku, Yoo jung.

Hal ini membuatku frustasi. Aku harus menuruti ayahku untuk menjauhi orang yang sedang dekat denganku dalam artian 'cinta', namun disisi lain aku mungkin sudah tak bisa lepas dalam jeratannya. Dia terlalu berpengaruh terhadapku.

Tidak bisa aku bayangkan jika aku akan menikah dengan anak yang masih kelas 3 smp. Kuakui dia memang cantik, _walau sudah tak begitu cantik lagi sebenarnya…_

…

**AUTHOR POV**

.

Apapun yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk jadi satu, pasti akan menjadi satu…

Itulah hal yang luhan selalu percayai hingga detik ini. Kalimat itu ia jadika patokan agar dirinya tak pernah putus asa. Ia kembali ke dunia ini untuk menemui sehun dan menyatakan perasaannya yang tak sempat ia nyatakan dulu.

Luhan hanya butuh waktu yang tepat kapan ia bisa mengungkapkan semuanya. Selama ini padahal ia punya banyak waktu untuk bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada sehun. Tapi siapa yang tau bahwa semuanya akan menjadi serumit ini. Dulu luhan tak pernah berpikir bahwa dirinya akan terlahir menjadi sosok pria, lalu tau bahwa sehun kehilangan ingatannya, dan malah sehun akan menikah dengan orang lain. Sama sekali luhan tak memikirkan hal itu.

Tiap hari di kayangan Dewa, Luhan hanya terus menghafal apa saja yang ia akan sampaikan pada sehun. Sampai di dunia ia lupa dengan semua hafalannya, tentu saja.

Luhan datang ke dunia dengan kondisi tak punya orang tua dan tumbuh di panti asuhan bersama Chanyeol hingga akhirnya saat dewasa mereka mengontrak sebuah rumah bersama teman-teman yang lainnya. Selama dua puluh tahun lebih luhan bisa mengingat semua hal yang pernah terjadi di kehidupannya dulu. Luhan juga sudah pintar sejak kecil, jadi tak heran kalau ia menjadi mahasiswa yang berprestasi.

Tapi dibalik semua kelebihannya itu, ia hanya kekurangan satu bagian dari kehidupannya yang dulu. Yakni, cintanya. Shi Xun, yang sekarang menjelma menjadi sosok bernama Sehun. Pemilik hatinya sejak ribuan tahun lalu…

Dengan semua kepercayaan yang dimilikinya, Luhan bertekad untuk tetap memperjuangkan cintanya pada Sehun. Melihat sikap Sehun kemarin membuat Luhan penasaran, tidak biasanya Sehun sekeras itu.

Hari ini Luhan berniat untuk menemui Sehun lagi, ia janji untuk bisa menyatakan perasaannya hari ini juga. Tak apa jika ia tak bisa memiliki Sehun seutuhnya, dia hanya perlu menyelesaikan urusannya di dunia lebih cepat. Luhan tau, ia tak mungkin bisa merelakan sehun begitu saja dengan mudahnya. Tapi setau Luhan, apapun yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk jadi satu maka pasti ia akan jadi satu. Dan jika kenyataannya ia tak bisa bersatu dengan Sehun, maka mungkin Sehun memanglah bukan separuh jiwanya.

"Hhh…"

Luhan menghela nafas berat ketika melihat Sehun dari kejauhan. Pria manis ini menggigit bibirnya, menyiapkan diri untuk menerima apapun reaksi sehun nanti. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju arah Sehun berdiri. Pandangannya lurus, tak lepas dari sosok tampan itu.

_Tunggu…_

Sehun juga berjalan kearah yang berlawanan, ia mulai mendekat kearah Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa memperlambat langkahnya sambil menelan ludahnya.

Luhan sudah akan tersenyum kalau tidak melihat ekspresi wajah sehun yang seperti marah padanya.

"Se—.."

"Pergilah. Kau, jangan datang padaku lagi..."

Belum sempat luhan menyebut nama Sehun, ia sudah dipotong oleh kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu…"

**DEG!**

Sebuah petir menyambar Luhan. Tubuhnya mematung mendengar perkataan Sehun padanya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sehun hanya mendecih kemudian melenggang pergi.

"Tunggu, Sehun. Apa salahku?"

Sehun menatap tajam kearah lengannya yang saat ini dicengkram erat oleh tangan kecil luhan. Pemuda ini terlihat kesal lalu menatap benci kearah Luhan yang mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi, lepaskan tanganmu…"

Samar memang suaranya, tapi penuh penekanan. Itulah yang membuat hati luhan kembali terluka hanya karena kalimat yang sehun keluarkan.

_Sret!_

Lagi-lagi Sehun melepas kasar tangan luhan. Sebenarnya luhan ingin jatuh saat ini juga dan menangis sekuat-kuatnya. Tapi hati kecilnya berkata untuk terus berusaha agar bisa menyatakan perasaannya sekarang juga.

"Sehun!" teriak luhan.

Tapi pemuda jangkung itu tak mengindahkan panggilan luhan sama sekali.

"SHI XUN!"

Luhan yang kalang kabut tak sengaja memanggil sehun dengan nama itu. Nama cintanya dulu…

Pemuda itu berhenti lalu membalikkan badannya. Tatapannya semakin marah, luhan terkejut melihat ekspresi sehun seperti itu. Dia tak merasa berbuat salah sama sekali pada sehun sebelum ini.

"Shi Xun…" lirih luhan kala sehun kembali datang mendekat.

"Kau…"

"Shi Xun…" luhan tersenyum.

"Berhenti panggil aku dengan nama jelek itu. Namaku Sehun, bukan Shi Xun. Dan, kauberhentilah untuk menemuiki. Apa kau tidak tau aku akan bertunangan sebentar lagi. Oh ya, aku juga akan menikah. Dan-tolong jauhi aku…"

Tanpa merasa bersalah sehun pergi meninggalkan luhan yang sekarang sudah bagai orang tak sadarkan diri. Pria manis itu hanya bisa mematung sambil memegangi dadanya yang merongrong menyatakan sakit. Betapa bodohnya luhan yang lidahnya kelu, tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada sehun yang sekarang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sehun, aku mencintaimu…"

…

**April 16, 2014**

Luhan tersenyum kecut melihat kalender yang menunjukkan tanggal 16. Ia jadi teringat saat ayah sehun dengan bahagianya menyampaikan rencana pertunangan dan pernikahan sehun dengan seorang gadis bernama Yoo jung. Gadis itu cantik sekali. Luhan heran, kenapa masih semuda itu sudah mau untuk dinikahkan. Padahal dulu luhan saja enggan untuk segera menikah kala usianya 17 tahun. Oh, luhan lupa dengan siapa gadis itu akan menikah. Oh Sehun. Tampan, keren, pintar, dan kaya raya. Siapa bisa menolak untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya?

"Luhan? Kau sudah siap?"

Luhan menghentikan lamunannya ketika mendengar teriakan Chanyeol. Segera luhan memasang kancing jasnya dengan rapi, tak lupa ia membawa sebuah kotak kado yang beberapa hari lalu tak sempat luhan berikan di acara ulang tahun Sehun.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Luhan mengangguk manis. "Menurutmu apa yang kurang dariku?" imbuhnya sambil melihat dirinya sendiri yang menurutnya sudah cukup sempurna.

Chanyeol menggeleng, ia memegang bahu luhan lalu mengusapnya.

"Maksudku bukan itu, Lu. Apa mentalmu siap?" Tanya chanyeol khawatir.

Luhan mengangguk lagi, betapa ceria ekspresinya itu. Yeah, itu jika kau hanya melihatnya dari luar. Kau belum tau dalamnya kan? _Ia sangat terluka._

Melihat reaksi Luhan yang menurut Chanyeol sangat baik, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk segera berangkat.

Malam ini adalah acara pertunangan Sehun dan Yoo jung. Luhan dan Chanyeol diundang karena para tamu yang dulu hadir diacara ulang tahun Sehun juga turut diundang diacara pertunangan ini. Awalnya Luhan tidak ingin datang ke acara ini, sudah cukup melihat sikap sehun terhadapnya. Tapi Luhan ingin menunjukkan pada Dewa bahwa ia akan tetap tegar walau Sehun tak bisa bersamanya.

…

Sesampainya di gedung acara pertunangan Sehun, Luhan hampir saja membatalkan niat untuk datang tapi Chanyeol membujuknya untuk tetap kuat.

Saat ini Luhan duduk disalah satu kursi tamu seorang diri. Matanya memandang sayu namun taka da sama sekali yang luhan benar-benar perhatikan disana. Hanya sosok Sehun yang sekarang muncul yang membuat lamunan Luhan berhenti.

Sehun mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan tuxedo putih, membuat pemuda jangkung itu terlihat makin tampan dan berwibawa. Luhan mengakui, Sehun memang sedikit lebih tampan dibandingkan dengan Shi Xun yang ia lihat dulu. Pemuda manis ini tersenyum sendiri dengan setetes airmata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia mengusap air matanya kasar, jangan sampai orang-orang melihatnya.

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan memasang senyuman manisnya walau sedikit dipaksakan.

"Sst, Chanyeol kau jangan berisik? Acaranya sudah mulai!" cicit luhan. Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Luhan ikut tersenyum, baekhyun manis juga baginya.

"Lihat, mereka serasi sekali bukan…" lirih luhan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap khawatir pada luhan. Yeah, sedikit tau kalau Luhan menyukai Sehun. Untuk yang lain, Chanyeol tak berani cerita pada kekasihnya itu.

Sesaat sebelum Sehun menyematkan cincin tunangan di jari manis Yoo jung, sempat ia melirik Luhan dari kejauhan. Wajah luhan begitu sedih, Sehun tak tega untuk terus melihatnya.

_Kenapa dia tampak sesedih itu? Apa dia tidak ingin aku bertunangan dengan perempuan ini? Lalu apa alasannya?_

_Sret!_

Cincin itu kini benar-benar tersemat dijari Yoo jung, tepat setelah itu Yoo jung juga ikut menyematkan cincin di jari manis Sehun.

**DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Luhan memegangi dadanya. Rasanya sakit sekali, detak jantung tak menentu. Cepat lalu kemudian lambat, lalu kembali ia berdetak cepat.

Tidak, ini bukan rasa sakit hati yang sering luhan alami akhir-akhir ini. Rasa sakit ini benar-benar berasal dari jantungnya. Sesak sekali. Luhan tak bisa menahannya lagi, ia terengah-engah.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya chanyeol cemas melihat luhan yang seperti kesakitan.

"A-aku baik…"

Tepat setelah itu luhan berlari meninggalkan ruangan. Dia berlari menuju toilet dan masuk kesalah satu biliknya.

_Bruk!_

Luhan merosot dipintu, rasanya sakit sekali. Seolah-olah ada yang menikam jantungnya berkali-kali. Tubuh luhan juga berkeringat, luhan terus mengerang kesakitan dan mencengkrami dadanya.

"Akh…"

_Luhan…_

_Waktumu akan habis…_

_Jika kau tak bisa mendengar Sehun mengucapkan cinta padamu, _

_Maka kau akan lenyap…_

_Selamanya…_

Luhan terus mendengar seruan Sang Dewa. Suara itu terus mendengung ditelinganya. Luhan merasa sesak didanya. Seperti inikah jika ajal akan menjemput?

Rasanya sakit sekali. . .

_Luhan…_

_Hidupmu akan berakhir…_

_Cepatlah…_

…

_To be Continued… _

. . .

YUHUU!

AKHIRNYA CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! XD

BAGAIMANA? INI UDAH SAYA PANJANGIN NIH…

LUHAN MATI NGGAK NYA SAYA NGGAK TAU, KITA LIHAT SAJA NANTI? OHOHOOO! :3

MAU SAD ENDING? BISA DIBICARAKAN NANTI KOK! LOL

YEP, SEHUN HILANG INGATAN DAN GAK TAU KAPAN MAU INGET! WKWKKWKKK!

OH YA, MAKASIH UDAH MAU NANGKRING KE FANFIC INI SAMPE SEKARANG…. ^_^

SAYA JANJI UPDATE KILAT SEPERTI KILAT! KECCAAUU! XD *ala *

YOK! OK, SAYA MINTA REVIEW BARANG KALI ADA SARAN…

ARIGATOU! ^_^


	9. Chapter 7

Title : Just to Say I LOVE YOU

Cast : Luhan, Sehun. And others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Shounen Ai/ YAOI

Summary : Xi Luhan, seorang putri gubernur teramat cantik dari Dinasti Chin jatuh cinta pada pengawal bangsawan bernama Shi Xun, namun pengawal tersebut meninggal karena suatu perang. Luhan memohon kepada Dewa untuk mengembalikan cintanya. Dewa mengabulkan do'a Luhan dengan cara Luhan akan mengalami reinkarnasi. Namun sialnya Luhan mengalami reinkarnasi tidak sempurna hingga membuatnya menjadi seorang PRIA!

…

**Lulu Baby 1412**

_Present_

Just to Say I LOVE YOU

_Chapter 7_

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

…

**AUTHOR POV**

…

**April 17, 2014**

Hari ini adalah tepat sehari setelah hari pertunangan Sehun dan Yoo jung dilaksanakan. Lalu empat hari kemudian akan tepat hari dimana mereka akan menikah dan menempuh hidup baru.

Semua orang senang dengan berita bahagia ini. Tetapi tidak dengan kedua orang yang masih merasakan cinta satu sama lain. Sehun dan Luhan selalu saling mencintai, hanya saatnya saja yang tidak tepat. Kau dapat melihat jelas fakta bahwa Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun. Lalu Sehun? Sehun benar-benar merasa bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai Luhan. Sehun hanya bingung pada perasaannya sendiri. Terlalu cepat untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang baru ia kenal pikirnya. Sehun lupa berpikir bahwa bertunangan dan akan menikah dengan orang yang tak pernah ia kenal adalah hal yang paling konyol yang ia lakukan selain mencintai Luhan dengan sangat cepat.

Empat hari kedepan Sehun akan cuti kuliah karena menjelang acara pernikahannya sebentar lagi. Tak ada yang tau kebenaran bahwa dirinya sangat tersiksa saat ini. Yeah, kemarin tepat ketika jari manisnya tersemat sebuah cincin ia merasakan pedih yang sangat amat sakit tepat di jantungnya. Untungnya ia dapat menahan sakit itu dan tidak menunjukkan raut wajah kesakitan.

Itulah yang fisik Sehun rasakan. Belum lagi dengan perasaannya yang kacau. Setiap hari mimpi tentang Luhan tak pernah absen, selalu Luhan. Ada apa dengan orang yang baru-baru ini merebut hatinya itu? Sehun tak pernah bisa melupakan Luhan sama sekali, bukankah sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dengan orang lain.

Bicara soal pernikahan dengan orang lain, atau tepatnya Kim Yoo Jung. Gadis cantik itu saat ini tengah tinggal seatap dengan keluarga Oh. Dan sekarang Sehun sedang duduk berdua dengan gadis itu dibalkon kamar Sehun. Mereka sedang merenungkan tentang pernikahan mereka sebentar lagi.

Gadis manis berwajah lugu itu tak henti-hentinya menatap sedih kearah Sehun yang selalu melamun akhir-akhir ini. Yoo jung tau bahwa hal ini disebabkan olehnya. Gadis itu menunduk dalam dengan isakan kecil yang mulai terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Sehun menoleh lalu menatap iba gadis itu.

"Sudah, berhentilah menangis…" ucap sehun lembut.

Gadis itu menggeleng, ia makin menunduk seolah-olah tak pantas jika menatap Sehun saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kau hubungi Jin Guu. Dia mungkin akan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu…" gumam Sehun pelan.

Yoo jung menoleh lalu menatap Sehun tak percaya. Pernikahan ini terjadi karena perbuatannya, tapi mengapa Sehun yang harus berkorban banyak. Gadis itu menangis lagi.

"Oppa, maafkan aku…"

"Semua salahku, tidak seharusnya Oppa sebaik ini padaku…"

Sehun balik menatap pada Yoo jung.

"Bukan salahmu saja, salah kalian…" ucap sehun datar.

Tatapan Sehun beralih kearah perut Yoo jung. Bisa kalian pikir apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada gadis cantik yang kemungkinan besar sudah tidak gadis lagi ini.

Yeah, benar. Yoo jung tengah berbadan dua dan janin dalam kandungannya adalah anak dari Yeo Jin Guu, pacarnya yang juga masih siswa smp. Pacar Yoo jung adalah siswa tampan yang sama sekali tidak pintar dalam pelajaran terutama pelajaran biologi, bahkan saking bodohnya ia tak tau bahwa melakukan seks dapat membuat pacarnya hamil. Yoo jung yang ketahuan oleh orang tuanya tengah hamil sebulan akhirnya dipaksa untuk menikah dengan Sehun.

Keluarga Sehun dan kelurga Yoo jung masih terikat hubungan persaudaraan walaupun tidak begitu dekat. Sebab itulah Tuan Oh sangat menerima permintaan tolong dari keluarga Yoo jung, terlebih lagi setelah tau fakta bahwa keluarga Yoo jung termasuk orang berpengaruh dalam dunia bisnis internasional. Awalnya Sehun menolak keras akan perjodohan dan pernikahan ini. Tapi akhirnya ia menerima perjodohan dengan amat terpaksa ketika tau bahwa yang akan ia tolong adalah saudaranya sendiri. Sehun juga merasa kasihan terhadap hubungan Yoo jung dengan pacarnya, Jin Guu. Keluarga Yoo jung menolak mentah-mentah atas pertanggung jawaban yang akan Jin Guu berikan karena remaja itu hanyalah anak seorang yang kurang mampu.

Sehun juga sudah memikirkan bahwa kehidupannya bersama Yoo jung kedepan tidak akan lama karena ia telah sepakat menikah dengan Yoo jung supaya anak gadis itu lahir dengan ayah yang jelas. Lalu setelah itu Sehun sudah punya rencana lain dalam kehidupan asmaranya. Sehun tidak mungkin akan terus bersama Yoo jung, gadis yang tidak ia cintai dan tidak mencintainaya.

"Kuharap setelah ini kau bisa bahagia bersama Jin Guu…" gumam Sehun.

Yoo jung tersentak kaget, ia menatap Sehun heran.

"Aku juga mengharapkan itu Oppa. Maaf karena aku menyusahkanmu…"

Yoo jung menunduk, lagi-lagi rasa bersalah merasuki dirinya. Perlahan ia mengusap perutnya yang tentunya masih sangat rata. Usia kandungannya baru dua bulan. Yoo jung pernah disuruh untuk menggugurkannya, tapi Jin Guu menolak dan hal itu akan membuat Yoo jung merasa bersalah jika ia harus menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Tapi Oppa, apa kau tidak akan malu jika orang-orang mengiramu pedofil karena menghamili gadis berusia 14 tahun?" goda Yoo jung, tak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihan terus-menerus.

Sehun mendelik pada Yoo jung yang terkikik geli.

"Hey, aku tidak seperti itu…"

…

**April 18, 2014**

2 hari tepat setelah hari pertunangan Sehun, ini artinya besok lusa adalah hari pernikahan Sehun akan tiba. Hari dimana Sehun akan mengucapkan janji sucinya terhadap Yoo jung, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Hhh…"

Entah sudah berapa kian kali Luhan menatap kalender sambil menghela nafas yang begitu berat rasanya. 2 hari ini jantungnya selalu terpacu dengan tidak teratur, kadang memburu dan kadang sangat lamban. Luhan khawatir dengan keadannya sendiri yang makin memburuk. Bukan tentang mengenai kehidupannya, Luhan tak merubah sikap atau rutinitasnya sama sekali. Yang makin memburuk adalah keadaan jantung dan kesadarannya akan diri sendiri. Dirinya tau dan sadar betul bahwa besok lusa adalah hari bahagia untuk Sehun, dan hari sedih untuknya sendiri.

Hari itu ia akan lenyap demi kebahagiaan Sehun dengan orang lain yang lebih pantas.

"Kau merangkai bunga ini lagi?"

Luhan menoleh lalu tersenyum mendapati Chanyeol yang masuk ditemani Baekhyun yang membawa sekotak pizza, sepertinya untuk Luhan.

"Hanya dengan bunga ini aku bisa tersenyum…" gumam Luhan.

Hari ini ia sibuk dengan serangkaian bunga Krisan yang baru ia panen pagi tadi. Luhan senang karena semua bunga di kebun bunganya bermekaran dengan indahnya.

"Kau bohong, kau bisa tersenyum saat kami datang?" chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum ketika sahabatnya itu menggodanya dengan telak. Tangan mungilnya beralih mengambil setangkai bunga Krisan putih kesukaannya, ia berjalan mendekati baekhyun.

"Ini untuk baekhyun…" luhan tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun menerima bunga pemberian Luhan dengan senang hati. Ia bercanda dengan Luhan tanpa memperdulikan protesan Chanyeol yang ngambek karena tidak diberi bunga juga oleh Luhan. Mereka bertiga mengobrol ringan dengan cemilan pizza yang dibawa oleh baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum riang melihat kedua temannya bahagia. Ia iri dengan takdir keduanya karena begitu mudah dan sesulit hidupnya yang menyedihkan ini, hanya karena perasaan bernama cinta.

Sebenarnya Luhan tak memberitahu mengenai sisa usianya yang sudah tinggal dua hari ini. Tidak tega rasanya kalau ia akan membebani teman yang sedang berbahagia itu. Lagi pula walaupun ia memberitahu, yang ada malah makin banyak orang yang akan ikut sedih. Luhan tidak menginginkan itu, ia ingin menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak kesedihan pada kawan-kawannya.

_Tuan putri…_

_Xiao Lu…_

_Luhan…_

_Jangan pergi…_

_Aku mencintaimu…_

.

"Aaarghh!"

Mimpi itu datang lagi pada Luhan. Shi Xun atau Sehun dengan penuh luka ditubuhnya memohon kepadanya untuk tidak pergi. Luhan menangis ketika ia terjaga lagi malam ini. Menangis hebat karena dimimpinya itu Sehun memohon sembari mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya. Ia berteriak dalam hati, mengapa mimpi itu tidak terjadi dalam kenyataan.

Nafas luhan terengah-engah, peluhnya bercucuran, matanya menatap jam dinding lalu kearah kalender. Dapat dilihatnya jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, berarti hari ini adalah tangal 19. Dan besok adalah tanggal 20, tepat sekali dengan hari pernikahan Sehun. Luhan tersenyum miris, ia bangun lalu meneguk segelas air yang bertengger di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Dengan kondisi setengah sakit ini, luhan sudah tidak mungkin bisa untuk nyenyak tidur lagi. Seperti biasa, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menulis sesuatu dengan notebook yang selalu ia jadikan pelampiasan ketika bosan menyerang. Luhan menulis semua riwayat hidupnya yang begitu panjang. Entah sudah ada berapa ratus halaman yang Luhan tulis. Dia berharap aka nada seseorang yang menemukan tulisannya lalu memuatnya menjadi buku atau menjadi sebuah drama. Luhan yakin kalau kisah hidupnya ini akan cukup bagus jika diadaptasikan menjadi sebuah drama. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Luhan frustasi dengan tulisannya ini.

Luhan tidak mampu memperkirakan bagaimana akhir dari cerita ini. Bahagia atau akan menyedihkan…

Hingga pagi datang dan sinar matahari mulai menyeruak, Luhan berhenti menulis karena hari ini harus juga ia mulai seperti biasa.

…

**April 19, 2014**

.

Luhan tersenyum berjalan di koridor kampus. Telinganya dapat mendengar dengan jelas para mahasiswa sedang membicarakan soal pernikahan Sehun dan Yoo Jung. Tapi selain itu Luhan juga dapat mendengar para penggemarnya sedang menggila membicarakan tentang dirinya yang disebut-sebut sempurna. Luhan hanya bisa tertawa kecut dalam hati, dirinya bahkan tidak dapat disebut sempurna tanpa adanya Sehun bersama cintanya.

Luhan berjalan pelan kearah Chanyeol yang sedang sendirian yang sepertinya pada detik berikutnya tak lagi sendirian karena ada baekhyun yang menghambur kearah Chanyeol dengan gembiranya. Sepertinya luhan tidak jadi untuk berjalan kearah chanyeol, terpaksa ia duduk sendirian lagi.

Pria manis ini duduk sendiri dan melamunkan mengenai hari esok. Dia tengah memikirkan suatu rencana untuk terakhir kalinya yang ia bisa lakukan. Luhan tau bahwa ia sudah tak memiliki kesempatan sama sekali untuk merebut sehun sejak melihat sehun yang sepertinya sangat bahagia.

Mungkin ini adalah terakhir kali Luhan memperjuangkan cintanya. Walau Luhan yakin bahwa kemungkinan berhasilnya adalah nol, tapi Luhan masih percaya bahwa yang ditakdirkan untuk satu maka pasti akan selalu bersatu.

…

…

Besok adalah tanggal 20 April, bukankah itu berarti esok hari bertepatan juga dengan hari ulang tahun Luhan yang ke-25 tahun. Itulah alasan mengapa waktu Luhan di dunia akan habis. Tepat diusia seperempat abad, jika Luhan masih tak bisa mendapatkan cinta Sehun sepenuhnya maka ia akan lenyap untuk selama-lamanya. Takkan ada kehidupan selanjutnya untuk Luhan. Semuanya karena kecerobohan Luhan di masa lalu yang nekat bunuh diri. Dewa marah besar pada Luhan pada saat itu, hingga akhirnya Luhan dijatuhi hukuman yang tak ada henti-hentinya sampai sekarang.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang saat ini galau berat, semua para penggemar Luhan malah kebingungan memilih kado yang sempurna untuk pria manis ini. Tapi dari sekian banyaknya kado yang sempurna, yang Luhan harapkan adalah cinta Sehun. Cinta Sehun adalah akan jadi kado yang terindah dalam hidupnya jika itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

Luhan tersenyum miris ketika khayalannya kembali membumbung tinggi. Sebaiknya ia harus cepat pulang sebelum benar-benar sore. Langkah kakinya pelan sekali. Setiap iringan langkah lambannya, setetes airmatanya jatuh. Sama seperti hatinya yang kini mulai seperti teriris berulang-ulang.

Sampai di rumah kontrakannya, hari sudah sore. Dan Luhan mulai lagi memikirkan hari esok yang sepertinya akan menjadi hari terakhirnya untuk ada di rumah kontrakan ini.

Malamnya, Luhan menulis secarik kertas dengan tangannya sendiri. Tanpa kuberi tau, kalian pasti tau kalau surat itu pasti ditujukan kepada Sehun. Luhan menulis surat itu penuh perasaan. Bahkan ia menggambar pola-pola tetesan airmata yang ia jatuhkan pada kertas itu. Tangannya bergetar hebat kala menulis surat pertama dan terakhirnya untuk Sehun.

Luhan pikir, jika ia tak dapat menyampaikan perasaannya secara langsung setidaknya Sehun akan tau perasaannya dan semua kebenarannya dengan surat itu. Namun tentunya itu terjadi jika Sehun tak menemui Luhan besok.

"Apa yang kau tulis?!" celetuk Chanyeol dari belakang Luhan.

Buru-buru Luhan menyembunyikan suratnya dan segera menghapus airmatanya yang berhamburan diwajah tirusnya. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, ada yang aneh dengan Luhan akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku tau dari Baekhyun, Sehun itu tidak benar-benar mencintai gadis itu…" gumam Chanyeol.

Luhan mendongak tak percaya, tidak mungkin Sehun membenci dirinya kalau Sehun tak mencintai dan sungguh-sungguh dengan gadis itu. Kalau Sehun membencinya bukan karena masalah ini, lalu karena apa?

"Sehun memang tak bilang begitu pada Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tau betul seperti apa itu Sehun. Ia tidak yakin dengan pernikahan Sehun…" jelas Chanyeol.

Luhan semakin bingung, sebenarnya apa yang membuat Sehun bersikap seperti itu padanya. Sehun punya alasan lain untuk membencinya?

Pemuda manis ini hanya menunduk dalam, airmatanya kembali mengalir. Kali ini disertai isakan-isakan kecil dari bibir mungilnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap iba pada temannya. Luhan sangat terluka, padahal Sehun hanya akan melakukan pernikahan yang sepertinya sangat tidak meyakinkan itu. Itu hanya setau Chanyeol, dia tidak tau betul bahwa usia Luhan sudah tinggal sehari lagi.

…

**April 20, 2014**

.

Luhan sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Semua hal yang bisa ia lakukan terakhir kalinya untuk memperjuangkan cintanya terhadap Sehun. Selain itu, semalam ia juga bermain dan sekedar berkunjung ke kamar teman-temannya di kontrakan itu. Sekedar untuk ucapan perpisahan untuk mereka. Luhan akan mengingat betul kebaikan mereka di urge sana nantinya.

Acara pernikahan Sehun akan dimulai pukul 10 pagi ini. Dan saat ini Luhan sedang bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri acara tersebut. Setidaknya, Luhan bisa melihat Sehun berbahagia untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Walau sebenarnya Luhan tau bahwa Sehun tidak benar-benar mencintai pengantinnya. Luhan bingung, siapa yang Sehun cintai kalau Sehun tidak mencintai gadis bernama Yoo jung itu.

"Kau yakin akan pergi?"

Luhan menoleh dan menapati Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam maskulin, rambut Chanyeol ditata rapi, terkesan sangat maskulin dan dewasa.

"Ini hari bahagianya. Jadi apa aku salah untuk melihat ia berbahagia?" Luhan tersenyum miris.

"Hhh, kau masih percaya bahwa ia bahagia dengan gadis yang tidak ia cintai?"

Luhan mengangguk lalu tesenyum kecut. Pemuda manis ini berjalan mendekati nakasnya. Disana terdapat sebuah kotak kado yang selama ini tak pernah sempat ia berikan pada Sehun. Luhan akan memastikan bahwa hari ini ia akan memberikan kado ini pada Sehun. Tangan mungil Luhan bergerak meraih kotak kado tersebut. Ia tersenyum sekilas, mengingat riwayat benda yang ada didalam kotak itu. Sangat indah…

"Ayo!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas beratnya, Luhan memang benar-benar tak beres menurutnya. Pemuda tiang listrik ini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengikuti sahabat kecilnya yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

…

…

Disinilah sekarang Luhan berdiri. Tepat ditengah-tengah banyaknya orang yang melihat Sehun akan mengucapkan janji sakralnya untuk calon istrinya. Luhan berharap ia tidak akan kesakitan lagi seperti saat Sehun menyematkan cincin dijari orang lain beberapa hari yang lalu.

Pandangan pemuda manis ini hanya tertuju pada altar yang sudah tertata dan terhias dengan sangat indah. Ia juga melihat Sehun berdiri disana, sedang menunggu pengantinnya datang. Siang ini Sehun terlihat sangat tampan dengan tuxedo silver yang dipadu dengan warna hitam, tak lupa sebuah mawar putih menjadi pemanis pakaian Sehun. Sempurna…

Tak lama kemudian pengantin wanita pun tiba, dan para tamu yang sejak tadi sedikit bising kini mulai senyap seolah-olah terhipnotis dengan kehadiran mempelai wanita yang kini melanggang digandeng oleh sang ayah. Gadis bernama Yoo jung itu terlihat sangat sempurna dengan gaun putih gadingnya. Gadis itu sangatlah cantik hari ini. Tapi Luhan dapat melihat sedikit raut sedih pada wajah gadis itu. Luhan memperhatikan betul gadis itu, terlebih lagi ketika gadis itu melirik salah satu tamu undangan yang bersebrangan dari tempat Luhan berdiri. Disana ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda yang sepertinya masih sangat muda tengah menatap yoo jung dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Siapa orang itu? Pikir Luhan.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat kearah altar, tepatnya kearah sebelah Sehun. Dan ketika mereka berdiri berjajar, hati Luhan kembali teriris. Sebentar lagi ia akan mendengar janji suci yang akan Sehun ucapkan untuk orang lain. Hati Luhan menangis, ia tak sanggup untuk bisa mendengar. Tepat pendeta menuturkan beberapa kalimat pertanyaan. Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk mulai mengucapkan janji sucinya.

_**Ngiiiiiiiiiiiinggg. . . . **_

Luhan memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Ia menunduk dalam dan mengkonsentrasikan dirinya untuk tak mendengar. Hasilnya, hanya bunyi lengkingan yang ia dengar ketika Sehun mulai membukat mulut hingga ia menutup mulut pada detik ini.

Jantung Luhan berpacu cepat tak karuan. Semuanya masih terlalu berefek terhadap dirinya. Dadanya kembali sesak dan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk jantungnya kembali terasa.

Terlebih lagi saat Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas Sehun mencium mesra pasangan barunya. Rasanya ia akan jatuh ditempat pada detik itu juga. Suara tepuk tangan yang riuh lah yang membuat Luhan tersadar dari keterpurukan sesaatnya. Ia masih harus bertahan sampai akhir nanti.

…

**02:00 p.m**

.

Saat ini acara resepsi pernikahan Sehun dan Yoojung tengah dilaksanakan. Yeah, tepat setelah acara pernikahan maka acara resepsi langsung dilakukan agar tidak menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak. Satu per satu tamu mengucapkan selamat pada pengantin baru yang berdiri didepan. Sehun dan Yoo jung telah berganti pakaian yang lebih santai dibandingkan dengan tadi. Yeah, sehun tentunya masih menggunakan jas dan tuxedo nya namun yang ini terkesan lebih simple dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam. Sedangkan Yoo jung memakai gaun yang juga lebih simple.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentunya sudah maju sejak tadi, tak lupa mereka juga mengambil foto. Sekarang hanya tinggal Luhan dan seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya menatap sedih pada Yoo jung. Luhan sedikit curiga pada pemuda itu, tatapannya sama persis dengan tatapan Luhan terhadap Sehun sendiri.

Luhan tak bisa lagi untuk berlama-lama ditempat ini. Sebentar lagi sore, dan Luhan harus pergi ke suatu tempat yang penting baginya. Sebelumnya ia berjalan kearah meja yang sudah terpenuhi oleh hadiah pernikahan dari para tamu lain. Luhan dengan ragu mengeluarkan kotak medium itu lalu menaruhnya dipinggir. Kotak itu sangat mencolok karena hanya kotak itulah yang satu-satunya berwarna putih polos dan ukurannya yang paling kecil diantara kotak lainnya.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, dari kejauhan seseorang tengah menatap pergerakan Luhan. Sorot mata tajamnya berubah menjadi melemah kala Luhan keluar dari kerumunan dan meninggalkan pesta resepsi ini.

Pria jangkung itu berjalan kearah tumpukan kado dan meraih kotak tersebut lalu menyimpannya disaku. Dia kembali kedepan dengan sebuah gelas yang berisi wine favoritnya dan tersenyum lembut kepada para para tamu yang datang.

…

**SEHUN POV**

.

Ini sudah hampir sebelas jam lebih semenjak pendeta menyatukanku dengan seorang perempuan bernama yoo jung. Sekarang aku hanya duduk dan melihat-lihat isi kado dari para tamu yang datang bersama Yoo jung. Dia bilang ia ingin mencari kado dari Jin guu. Aku tidak yakin anak itu akan datang membawa kado. Kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Tidak, jangan berpikiran bahwa aku akan melakukan malam pertama dengan bocah smp disampingku ini. Kuakui ia memang punya badan yang bagus dan cukup cantik juga. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan bocah macam dia. Kau masih ingat kan bahwa aku ini menyukai sosok yang lebih dewasa?

Bocah ini tak henti-hentinya melihat isi kado itu satu-persatu. Aku sampai lelah melihatnya. Terkadang aku tertawa ketika melihat kado yang berisi lingerie. Yang benar saja, bocah 14 tahun akan memakai itu untukku. Maaf saja, aku ini bukan pedofil.

"Aku melihat, sosok yang aku sukai tadi membawa sebuah kado kecil berwarna putih. Mungkin kau juga harus mencari kado yang tidak begitu istimewa bentuknya, tapi paling berbeda dengan yang lain…" gumamku.

Ia menjentikkan jarinya, lucu sekali. Kupikir bocah ini lebih cocok untuk menjadi adikku daripada harus menjadi istriku. Kulihat ia mulai mengacak-ngacak dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah pudar. Bisa aku tebak apa isi didalamnya…

"Cincin…"

**Bingo!**

Dan sebentar lagi pasti aka nada sepucuk surat yang akan dibukanya…

"_Yoo jung-ah, apa kau bahagia sekarang? Kau menikah dengan orang yang sangat sempurna untukmu. Walaupun sebenarnya aku jauh lebih sempurna dari pada dia…"_ yoo jung melirik padaku lalu tersenyum jahil.

_**Wait, apa katanya? Sialan… **_

"_Yoo jung-ah, seharusnya ini akan jadi cincin pernikahan kita. Saranghae…"_

Lalu detik berikutnya bocah ini menangis dan menghambur kepelukanku. Oh, lihatlah dia yang menangisi pacarnya yang bodoh itu. Aku hanya bisa mengusap pelan punggungnya. Sungguh, kami lebih pantas untuk menjadi kakak beradik. Dia kekanakan sekali. Aku tidak percaya bahwa beberapa bulan kedepan dia akan menjadi ibu.

"Aku merindukannya oppa… hiks, hiks…" tangisnya pecah.

"Kau hubungi saja dia. Aku akan membereskan semua ini dulu…"

Ia mengangguk dan membawa ponselnya ke lantai bawah. Dapat kudengar ia menangis lagi pada pacarnya yang bodoh itu. Kami tinggal satu rumah sekarang. Begitu selesai acara resepsi, kami disuruh untuk langsung kemari. Aku terkejut, rumah ini adalah pemberian dari ayah Yoo jung. Lumayan juga, cukup mirip dengan seleraku. Minimalis dan simple.

Baiklah, sekarang aku akan berurusan dengan beberapa kotak dan kertas kado yang berserakan akibat perbuatan Yoo jung ini. Satu-persatu aku bereskan dan membuang yang tak penting. Selesai bergelut dengan beberapa kotak ini, aku jadi teringat tadi aku mengambil kado yang Luhan bawa. Baik, sekarang aku sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ia berikan setelah aku memperlakukannya dengan tidak baik akhir-akhir ini.

Kuambil kotak yang masih berada didalam jas yang kupakai tadi. Tidak begitu besar, mungkinkah ia juga memberikan aku cincin? Tapi untuk apa?

Perlahan aku membuka pita yang berwarna putih susu ini. Apa dia sangat suka warna putih. Kulihat ada sebuah tulisan pada tutup kotak ini.

_Kuharap kau tidak terlambat ketika membuka ini…_

Apa maksudnya?

_**Sret~**_

Kubuka perlahan kotak kecil ini…

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Nafasku tercekat. Tiba-tiba saja sekelilingku memutih dan begitu terang. Kepalaku memusing seolah-olah diputar-putar. Aku ambruk dan terduduk.

Sekelilingku berputar dengan cepat bagai sapuan angin topan. Aku menggerang menahan rasa pusing dikepalaku.

Satu-persatu bayangan mulai bermunculan disekelilingku. Semua hal yang pernah hilang mulai kembali mengisi memoriku. Disekitarku bermunculan kejadian-kejadian yang pernah aku lupakan selama ini. Bagai sebuah film yang berputar-putar tanpa henti.

Dan saat memoriku penuh akan semua hal yang tak kuingat selama ini, kepalaku memusing. Tak mampu lagi rasanya aku menahan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalaku ini. Jantungku pun tak henti-hentinya berdebum keras. Hingga aku jatuh pingsan disini. Bersama sebuah kain sutera yang kucengkram erat digenggamanku. Airmataku pun terus mengalir tak henti-henti.

Aku mengingat semuanya, dan mengapa sekarang aku harus tertidur…

…

**AUTHOR POV**

**.**

Sudah 2 jam Sehun pingsan, dan ini membuat Yoo jung khawatir sejak ia menemukan Sehun tergeletak begitu saja di lantai sejam yang lalu.

Yoo jung takut untuk menghubungi orang lain untuk menolong. Jadi ia hanya berharap Sehun sadar sebentar lagi. Dan benar saja, jari-jari Sehun sedikit bergerak. Bersamaan dengan bulu matanya yang ikut bergerak. Perlahan kelopak matanya membuka.

Hingga detik berikutnya Sehun tersadar sepenuhnya. Dia buru-buru melihat isi kotak yang Luhan jadikan untuk kado pernikahannya. Disitulah ia melihat surat Luhan. Sehun membacanya dalam hati. Sedangkan Yoo jung hanya memperhatikan tingkah Sehun dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

_**Hai,**_

_**Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi denganmu akhir-akhir ini…**_

_**Kau marah padaku? Aku sungguh minta maaf…**_

_**Aku tidak tau apa kau sudah mengingatku ketika membaca surat ini…**_

_**Aku sungguh mencintaimu…**_

_**Aku menunggu cintamu di pagoda Bei Hai. . .**_

_**Salam, Xi Lu Han . . .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Tuan putri…"

"Putri Luhan…"

Sehun terus menggumamkan kata itu berulang-ulang. Berharap dengan melakukannya maka Luhan akan segera berada disisinya saat ini juga. Semuanya baru teringat sekarang. Dan ia tak tau Luhan ada dimana saat ini.

"Oppa, kau ada telfon…" yoo jung memberikan ponsel Sehun.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Sehun! Kau dimana? Kau harus cepat menemui Luhan-sunbae dan menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya saat ini juga atau kau akan terlambat!"

"Baekhyun?"

"Luhan pergi dari sini, ia hanya berpamitan akan liburan ke Beijing! Tapi aku melihat semua catatannya! Dia akan mati hari ini jika kau tidak segera menemuinya! Sehun kau harus cepat!"

"Chanyeol-sunbae?"

"Sehun! Kau tak punya banyak waktu! Cepatlah!"

Tak perlu banyak bicara, Sehun mematikan panggilan diponselnya dan mulai bersiap. Pemuda jangkung ini hanya memakai mantel sebagai penghangat tubuhnya. Ia mulai memencet beberapa angka darurat diponselnya. Memesan tiket pesawat yang akan berangkat dalam waktu jangka paling dekat saat ini juga. Ditangannya terus ia cengkram kain sutera yang mungkin sudah seringkali mengusap airmata Luhan selama ini.

Sehun jadi membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Luhan selama ini. Pasti akan sakit sekali rasanya. Pemuda jangkung ini berlari didalam airport, tak peduli dengan pandangan aneh dari orang disekitar yang lewat. Sehun segera mengurus administrasi dan bersiap untuk masuk kedalam pesawat karena sepuluh menit lagi pesawat sudah akan lepas landas.

Bayangan tentang kehilangan Luhan sepintas terlewat dalam pikiran Sehun. Ia baru saja ingat tentang semuanya, lalu ia akan kehilangan Luhan?

_Putri yang selama ini ia cintai…_

_Masihkah Luhan akan menunggunya? _

…

…

Sehun melihat jam tangan yang melingkari tangannya. Ini sudah jam dua belas masih waktu korea selatan. Saat ini dipastikan Beijing masih pukul sebelas malam karena selisih waktu dua negara tetangga ini hanyalah satu jam. Sehun menggeram gelisah karena ia tau betul bahwa perjalanan dengan pesawat ke Beijing dapat menghabiskan waktu satu jam dari Seoul. Itu berarti, ia akan sampai di Beijing tepat pukul dua belas. Belum lagi waktu yang akan ia habiskan untuk pergi ke Bei Hai.

Oh Se Hun atau bisa kita sebut pengawal Ho Shi Xun ini tau betul apa tempat bernama Bei Hai itu.

Taman yang dibangun pada zaman Dinasti Liao karena Kaisar mereka mempercayai sebuah legenda adanya tiga gunung Dewa, namun karena sang Kaisar tak pernah menemukan tiga gunung itu akhirnya para Kaisar tersebut memutuskan untuk membuat tiruan dari ketiga gunung Dewa tersebut.

Dinasti Liao memang baru muncul di tahun 916 M, namun yang membuat Sehun tau sejarah ini adalah pada zaman sebelum Dinasti Han pecah sudah ada rencana dari Kaisar Cheng yang akan meninggal untuk juga mendirikan taman tiga gunung Dewa. Akan tetapi rencana tersebut gagal dibuat pada Dinasti Chin karena wafatnya Kaisar Cheng. Lalu baru Dinasti Han yang melanjutkan rencana untuk membuat tiga gunung Dewa tersebut.

Sayangnya Sehun juga gugur sebelum bisa melihat bagaimana bentuk tiga bukit legenda buatan Dinasti Han yang sekarang mungkin sudah tak ada jejaknya lagi.

…

…

Lagi-lagi Sehun berlari seperti orang gila di bandara internasional Beijing. Dia bergegas memesan taksi yang sedang kosong. Matanya tak henti-henti melirik jam tangannya yang terus saja mengubah waktu menjadi lebih cepat.

Jantung Sehun terus berdebum keras. Ia lihat waktu sudah tinggal sepuluh menit sebelum jam 12 malam tepat. Sesekali Sehun memaki pria paruh baya –sopir taksi- itu dengan bahasa Korea.

Mungkin ini adalah haris tersial bagi Sehun. Malam ini jalanan distrik utama di Beijing sangat amat penuh keramaian dan macet. Ini sudah tengah malam dan jalanan masih seramai ini?

Sehun tak tahan dengan kondisinya didalam mobil taksi berwarna silver mulus ini. Dia tak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada Luhan nya yang mungkin saat ini masih sedang menunggunya.

"Tuan putri, tunggulah aku sebentar lagi…"

Tepat setelah Sehun membayar cargo, ia berlari meninggalkan taksi dengan kemacetan yang sama sekali tak umum itu. Jarak tempat ia berlari dengan Bei Hai masih sekitar 2 kilometer lagi. Semoga Sehun sampai tepat waktu dan dapat melihat orang tercintanya tersenyum bahagia mendengar pernyataan cinta tulusnya…

…

**LUHAN POV**

.

Sudah berjam-jam lamanya aku menunggu disini. Tepat didepan sebuah pagoda ditengah-tengah pulau kecil di taman Bei Hai ini. Terduduk lemah didepan pagoda dan berharap sosok Sehun muncul dari sebrang dan berlari kemari membawa kain sutera yang pernah ia berikan padaku.

Aku menangis kecil ketika teringat semua hal tentangnya hari ini. Mungkin Dewa telah menakdirkan aku mati untuk kebahagiaan Sehun dengan orang lain. Tapi, apakah setelah pengorbanan yang aku buat selama ini hanya akan berbuah sia-sia?

Aku berkorban untuk kebahagian Sehun, dan setelah itu aku akan lenyap untuk selama-lamanya.

Tapi tidak bisakah aku untuk berharap Sehun akan datang kemari dan mengucapkan perasaannya padaku seperti yang selalu muncul dimimpi-mimpiku.

Sebentar lagi, tepatnya lima menit lagi aku akan menghilang dari dunia ini. Sehun yang datang kemari hanyalah ada dalam mimpi.

Perlahan mataku terpejam. Rasa sesak kembali melingkupi dadaku. Aku yakin sebentar lagi semuanya akan berakhir. Dan aku akan menuju surga, tempat yang Dewa janjikan padaku jika aku tak sampai pada Sehun.

Badan rapuh ini mulai limbung…

Aku tak duduk lagi…

Tubuhku sudah tak mampu untuk berdiri maupun duduk, kini hanya bisa terkapar diatas tanah berumput halus ini.

Bisa kurasakan airmataku menetes, mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya…

Akan kukatakan…

_Aku mencintaimu…_

_Sehun…_

_Pangeranku…_

…

**AUTHOR POV**

.

Detik itu juga Luhan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak sepenuhnya. Dan setangkai bunga krisan digenggamannya pun mulai limbung bergeser karena tangan itu tak lagi memegangnya erat.

Kunang-kunang menggiring tubuh Luhan yang mulai lenyap. Cahaya terang menguar dari tubuh ringkih itu. Perlahan sosok siluet Luhan menghilang seolah-olah bayangan yang lenyap begitu saja terbawa angin.

Hanya tersisa setangkai krisan putih dan lilin pendek yang menjadi cahaya Luhan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tak ada waktu lagi…

Dan Sehun pun terlambat…

Pemuda bersorot mata tajam ini tengah terengah-engah karena berlari tanpa istirahat sejauh 2 kilometer. Dan sekarang disinilah dia.

Dengan wajah ketakutannya ia berjalan melintasi jembatan Zhisan yang memisahkan pulau pagoda dengan ujung tepi lainnya.

Langkahnya semakin cepat, persis dengan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Dalam pikirannya dipenuhi oleh bayangan yang buruk mengenai Luhan. Terlebih lagi ketika Sehun akan sampai di pagoda, dia tak melihat siluet Luhan sedikit pun ditempat itu.

Airmatanya mengalir dengan sendirinya. Seolah-olah itu adalah reflek apabila ia mendapatkan kabar buruk mengenai Luhan.

Sehun berjalan lambat ketika sampai pada halaman kuil itu. Otak dan logikanya sudah membenarkan bahwa Luhan sudah tak lagi disini, dan tak lagi ada di dunia. Ia lenyap…

Badan jangkungnya terduduk dengan lututnya. Sehun bersujud ditempat itu…

Ia mencium tanah yang ia yakini pernah Luhan duduki. Tangisnya pecah. Perlahan isakan-isakan kecil yang berubah menjadi isakan dan raungan kepedihan mulai keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun.

Pemuda tampan ini menjerit dan meneriakkan nama Luhan berulang-ulang. Panggilan lamanya pada Luhan pun tak ketinggalan ia teriakkan.

"LUHAAANNN!"

"TUAN PUTRI… HIKS, LUHAAANNN!"

"HIKS, LUHAAANNN! KEMBALILAH! HWAAAA!"

"LUHAN! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU XI LUHAN! KEMBALILAH!"

"MAAFKAN KEBODOHANKU!"

Kedua tangannya memukul-mukul tanah kesal. Sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya dengan airmata yang terus berurai tanpa henti-hentinya.

"_Luhan, maafkan aku…"_

"_Harusnya aku menyadarimu sejak awal. Kau adalah tuan putriku…"_

"_Kenapa aku lupa dengan semua itu…"_

"_Hiks… Luhan, aku mencintaimu…"_

"_Saranghae… tuan putriku…"_

"_Malaikatku…"_

Sehun menangis hingga ia tak dapat sadarkan diri lagi. Hingga ia tak mampu lagi untuk melihat gemerlap dunia yang tak ada sosok Luhan didalamnya. Pemuda ini tertidur dengan semua penyesalannya selama ini. Ia tertidur dengan perasaan cintanya pada Luhan yang masih tak dapat ia sampaikan. Tangkai bunga yang terakhir Luhan pegang ia peluk erat-erat, bersama dengan kain sutera yang masih tertinggal bau Luhan disana…

Sehun berharap ini semua hanya mimpi dan nanti ia akan terbangun dengan Luhan yang tersenyum manis disampingnya. Dan Sehun akan hidup bahagia bersama Luhan-nya, tuan putrinya…

…

…

_Semua yang ditakdirkan untuk satu…_

_Maka pasti akan bersatu…_

_Itulah janji Dewa…_

_Dan Dewa tak pernah mengingkari janji-Nya terhadap manusia yang berjuang…_

_Dan tulus dengan perasaannya…_

_Mereka…_

_Satu…_

**. . .**

**END**

**Or**

**To be Continued?**

…

YOSSSHHAA!

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA CHAPTER 7! :D

INI MUNGKIN ADALAH CHAPTER TERPANJANG DALAM SEJARAH FANFIC YANG SAYA BUAT. JADI SEMOGA PARA READERS TIDAK BOSAN MEMBACANYA :3

OH YA, SEBAIKNYA INI DILANJUT ATAU TAMAT?

SAYA PENGENNYA SIH LANJUT, KARENA SAYA SEBAGAI AUTHOR-NYA MERASA KURANG GREGET KALO NGGAK HEPI ENDING! XD LOL

TAPI NGGAK TAU JUGA, INI END ATO TBC… HOHOHO!

SILAHKAN BERI KOMENTARNYA DAN MEMBERI PILIHAN UNTUK LANJOOTT ATAU TAMAATT :3

OH YA, KARENA INI FF GENRE FANTASY JADI JANGAN KAGET KALO SEHUN BISA INGAT LUHAN DENGAN CARA KHAYAL SEPERTI ITU YAH? :3

DAN SOAL LENYAPNYA LUHAN JUGA SANGAT KHAYAL BUKAN? _

MAAF CHAPTER INI PANJAANG BANGEETT XD

OKELAH KALAU BEGITU,

TERIMAKASIH BUAT PARA READERS YANG MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA DAN MEMBERI KOMENTAR PADA FIC INI… ^_^

OH IYA, HAPPY LUHAN DAY! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BUAT URI LUHAN! ^_^

SEMOGA SUKSES DI EXO, MAKIN MANLY+CANTIK :3, DAN MAKIN DISAYANG SAMA SEHUN! :D

SAMPAI JUMPA! MATA ASHITAAAAAA!


	10. Chapter 8

Title : Just to Say I LOVE YOU

Cast : Luhan, Sehun. And others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Shounen Ai/ YAOI

Summary : Xi Luhan, seorang putri gubernur teramat cantik dari Dinasti Chin jatuh cinta pada pengawal bangsawan bernama Shi Xun, namun pengawal tersebut meninggal karena suatu perang. Luhan memohon kepada Dewa untuk mengembalikan cintanya. Dewa mengabulkan do'a Luhan dengan cara Luhan akan mengalami reinkarnasi. Namun sialnya Luhan mengalami reinkarnasi tidak sempurna hingga membuatnya menjadi seorang PRIA!

…

**Lulu Baby 1412**

_Present_

Just to Say I LOVE YOU

_Chapter 8_

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

.

**April 11, 2015**

**.**

Sudah hampir setahun Luhan menghilang dan lenyap bagai ditelan bumi. Semuanya sangat berubah drastis. Terutama kehidupan yang Sehun alami, tiada hari yang bisa membuatnya untuk tersenyum. Sejak waktu ia mendapatkan semua ingatannya, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa Luhan adalah nafasnya dan pencipta senyumnya. Jadi tidak memungkinkan untuk membuat Sehun tersenyum tanpa ada Luhan dikehidupannya.

Sehun juga tidak bisa merasakan bahagia sama sekali walaupun ia sudah bercerai dengan Yoo jung beberapa bulan lalu. Yang Sehun rasakan hanya kehampaan dan kekosongan belaka. Bahkan tepat sehari sebelum hari peringatan ulang tahunnya, Sehun tak menunjukkan senyumannya sama sekali. Yeah, Sehun tak pernah menunjukkan senyumannya sejak _hari itu…_

Sejak hari tepat setelah _Luhan lenyap…_

Sehun terbangun dengan perasaan shock. Dia mengira semuanya hanyalah mimpi, tapi nyatanya tidak. Luhan tidak ada disekitarnya dan dirinya masih berada tepat didepan pagoda Bei Hai. Yang ada disekitarnya hanyal setangkai krisan peninggalan Luhan. Sehun menangis hebat dihari itu. Sampai sore harinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang menjemputnya untuk pulang. Sebelum itu mereka sempat mendo'akan jiwa Luhan yang mungkin bersemayam pada kuil pagoda Bei Hai itu.

Sepulangnya, Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat menunjukkan wajah yang bahagia. Tepatnya ia selalu menampakkan wajah datar yang terlihat murung.

Hal itu membuat Tuan Oh memutuskan untuk menghentikan pernikahan Sehun dan Yoo jung tepat setelah bayi yoojung lahir. Hari itu Sehun juga tak terlihat senang. Tuan Oh sedikit frustasi dengan keadaan anaknya yang jarang sekali mau berbicara atau sedikit membuka mulutnya.

Kedua teman Sehun juga tidak dapat membuatnya membaik. Akan sia-sia saja jika kau berbicara dengan seorang Oh Sehun yang sedang kehilangan orang tercintanya.

Terlepas dari semua itu, hanya ada satu tempat yang membuat Sehun merasa nyaman. Kebun bunga Krisan Luhan. Setiap hari Sehun mengunjungi tempat itu hanya untuk merawat kebun peninggalan Luhan. Terkadang pemuda jangkung ini akan membayangkan bagaimana sosok Luhan yang dulunya pasti sering menghabiskan waktu ditempat ini.

"Kau datang lagi…"

Sehun hanya melirik Chanyeol sekilas. Pemuda ini sama sekali tak ingin membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"Aku tau, tak akan mudah melupakan sosok seperti dia. Bahkan aku sendiri, mengakui susah untuk melupakannya. Dia orang yang sangat baik, aku sungguh tak bisa melupakan sahabatku itu…"

Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri mengingat hubungan persahabatannya dengan Luhan dulu. Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil. Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak bisa ia lupakan. Luhan adalah sosok yang sangat ceria dan baik. Dia sangat polos dan juga lucu. Pribadi Luhan yang sangat baik itu juga salah satu hal yang membuat Luhan begitu populer dimana pun ia berada.

"Luhan sangat suka bunga ini. Dia bilang, dia sangat menyukai bunga ini semenjak ada orang yang memberinya bunga ini…"

**DEG!**

Mendengar nama Luhan disebut, jantung Sehun terpacu. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis saat ini juga. Dan satu fakta lagi mengenai Luhan, membuat Sehun sangat sedih. Mengapa ia terlalu bodoh untuk tidak cepat menyadari sosok Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa menunduk dan menatap dalam bunga-bunga yang siap mekar disekitarnya.

"Boleh, aku… tidur… di—kamarnya? Untuk malam ini?"

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar penuturan Sehun. Ini kali pertama Sehun mau berbicara padanya. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum paham. Ia paham betul bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat ini. Mungkin sedikit mirip dengan perasaan Luhan dulu.

"Kau mungkin akan sangat merasakan keberadaan Luhan disana. Semuanya sama sekali tidak kusentuh maupun dirubah. Hanya sekedar membersihkannya…" jelas Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk kemudian menggendong tasnya, ia mendekati Chanyeol.

"Harusnya kau meminta hal ini sejak dulu. Atau lebih baiknya kau minta pada hari setelah kejadian itu…"

Sehun hanya menunduk mendengar Chanyeol berbicara. Tersenyum miris, merutuki dirinya yang selama ini terlampau bodoh.

"Akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak pernah kehilangan ingatanku, tentang _'dia' _dulu…"

Chanyeol tersenyum, setidaknya Sehun mulai mau membuka dan berbicara. Walau itu tidak sebanyak yang ia harapkan.

**.**

**.**

**::[[Just to Say **_**I LOVE YOU**_**]]::**

**.**

**.**

_**Krieett…**_

Suara derit pintu yang dibuka oleh tangan Chanyeol membuat jantung Sehun kembali berdebar-debar. Pemuda jangkung ini mulai kembali membayangkan bagaimana jika Luhan muncul dari balik pintu itu lalu berhambur kepelukannya. Mustahil…

"Beristirahatlah…"

Gumam Chanyeol sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian didalam kamar itu. Sehun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan samarnya. Dia terlalu menikmati kamar yang ia tempati saat ini.

Benar kata Chanyeol, rasanya Luhan masih ada disini. Sehun tidak berbohong, matanya juga dapat menangkap sosok Luhan yang sedang beraktifitas biasa didalam kamar ini. Tapi Sehun sangat tau betul, itu hanya bayangannya saja. Luhan tidak benar-benar ada disini…

Sehun mulai mengantuk, padahal hari masih tidak begitu gelap. Mungkin suasana kamar Luhan yang menurutnya nyaman ini membuat dirinya merasa mengantuk.

Dan malam itu Sehun tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Tapi tepat sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap, dia merasakan sosok Luhan menghampirinya dan dengan samar-samar mengucapkan kata cinta.

Mungkin itu hanya mimpi atau bayangannya…

"_Saranghae…"_

**. . .**

**. . .**

**::[[Just to Say **_**I LOVE YOU**_**]]::**

**. . .**

**. . . **

**12 April, 2015**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sehun yang ke-22. Tapi pemuda yang hari ini sudah bertambah umur ini masih dengan nyamannya terlelap ditempat tidur sosok tercintanya. Semalaman ia tertidur dengan lelap di kamar kecil ini. Kamar yang dulunya dihuni oleh Luhan.

Lambat laun, ketika sinar surya mulai menyeruak, pemuda ini terbangun karena terusik oleh sinar yang menembus melalui jendela kamar ini.

Perlahan matanya mulai terbuka dan ia membangkitkan dirinya. Mengacak-acak rambutnya kemudian melihat sekitar. Tetap saja, sosok itu tak akan muncul lagi.

Sehun berdiri lalu membenahi tempat tidur Luhan. Lagi-lagi bayangan Luhan muncul. Dia melihat Luhan sedang terlentang dan mengedipkan mata menggoda. Sehun tersenyum dalam hati. Entah kenapa suasana kamar ini membuat hatinya sedikit menghangat.

"Eh?"

Setangkai bunga krisan tergeletak begitu saja di nakas kamar Luhan, dan ini tentu saja sangat mengundang Sehun untuk menjamah bunga itu.

"Siapa yang menaruhnya disini? Seingatku, semalam tak ada bunga disini…"

Sehun berpikir keras mengenai munculnya setangkai krisan itu. Kemungkinan yang paling Sehun tidak percayai adalah, Luhan yang meletakkan bunga itu disini. Dan kemungkinan yang paling benar mungkin Chanyeol atau teman-teman kontrakannya yang iseng, karena semalam kamarnya tidak Sehun kunci.

Tanpa bicara panjang lebar atau ada niatan bertanya siapa yang meletakkan bunga itu disini, Sehun memilih untuk menyimpan bunganya dan membersihkan dirinya lalu segera pulang.

.

**::[[…]]::**

**.**

Sesampainya dirumah, Sehun disambut oleh kedua orang tuanya. Sehun tau benar pasti mereka berdua akan bilang tengah mengkhawatirkannya, dan juga akan mengucapkan kata garing.

"Selamat ulang tahun…"

Sehun hanya berlalu pergi ketika orang tuanya mengucapkan selamat untuknya. Bagi Sehun, ucapan semacam itu tidak akan mempengaruhi kehidupannya kalau bukan Luhan yang mengatakannya untuknya.

Ulang tahun kali ini, masih saja akan dirayakan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Sehun tidak protes dan tidak terkejut sama sekali. Terkecuali dengan adanya setangkai bunga krisan yang tergeletak begitu saja pada tempat duduknya di kampus pagi ini ketika ia kuliah.

"Siapa lagi…"

Sehun menyimpan bunga itu didalam tasnya dan memilih untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan siapa yang sengaja meletakkan bunga itu di tempat duduknya. Mungkin saja orang-orang iseng atau para penggemarnya. Sehun tau benar ia punya banyak penggemar di kampus walau tak sebanyak penggemar Luhan dulu. Apalagi semenjak menghilangnya Luhan, banyak juga fara wanita yang malah juga ikut-ikutan menjadi fans-nya. Tetapi karena perbedaan sikap dan sifat dengan Luhan sangat jauh, tak sedikit juga para penggemar Sehun yang berhenti untuk menjadi penggemarnya.

Walau begitu, malam diacara pesta ulang tahun banyak tamu yang hadir. Sebagian besar wajah-wajah tak asing yang muncul di acara ini. Hanya sedikit wajah-wajah baru disini.

Suasana pesta begitu ramai dan cukup riuh. Dan dari jarak yang amat jauh, Sehun dapat melihat ada seseorang yang menaruh setangkai krisan diantara tumpukan kado lain. Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Mungkinkah itu…

Sayang sekali Sehun tak dapat melihat wajah orang itu karena tertutupi dengan tamu lain. Dia hanya dapat melihat tangan yang sedang meletakkan bunga itu. Berlari pun sudah tak sempat, jaraknya terlalu jauh dan Sehun tak mungkin menabrak kerumunan para tamu. Terlebih lagi sebentar lagi akan dimulai acara pemotongan kue beserta hal menjengkelkan lainnya.

"Sial…"

Sehun hanya bisa mengumpat kesal. Berpikir kalau orang itu adalah Luhan, mungkin rasanya mustahil…

Tapi mengapa Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdetak kacau?

Tepat setelah tamu sudah mulai melonggar, Sehun berjalan mendekati meja tumpukan kado dan memungut setangkai krisan yang tergeletak di meja.

Ini sudah bunga yang ketiga dalam satu hari...

Hati kecil Sehun berbisik bahwa itu berasal dari Luhan. Namun akalnya menjawab bahwa bunga itu dari penggemar rahasianya. Sehun hanya bisa menyimpan banyak pertanyaannya dan juga bunganya.

_Sehunna…_

_Saengil chukkae…_

_Saranghaeyo…_

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kesegala penjuru ruangan. Sayang sekali tak ada sosok Luhan. Tapi dapat ia dengar dengan jelas Luhan membisikkan kata-kata itu padanya. Sehun bergetar hebat. Sekali lagi ia sadar benar bahwa Luhan sudah tiada dan baru saja ia mendengar bisikannya.

"Luhan, kau dimana?"

"Muncullah… aku merindukanmu…"

"Lu…"

Tangisan lirihnya muncul kembali. Mengingat tentang Luhan selalu saja bisa membuatnya menangis. Tak peduli dimana pun tempatnya, mata tajam itu pasti akan meneteskan cairan beningnya. Memalukan sekali sebenarnya. Tapi Sehun yang sudah mendapatkan kembali ingatannya adalah sama saja dengan Sehun yang dulu –Shi Xun-. Percuma ia malu kalau nyatanya Luhan tak bisa ada disisinya lagi.

Sehun merasa sangat bodoh. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ia tak dapat melihat Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya dengan kondisi ingatan yang telah pulih.

Dari kejauhan sosok bertubuh mungil tengah menatap sedih pada Sehun yang menangis dalam diam tanpa ada orang yang memperdulikan.

**...**

**...**

**::[[Just to Say **_**I LOVE YOU**_**]]::**

**...**

…

Setelah pesta berakhir, Sehun bergegas menuju kamarnya dengan rasa penat yang berlebih. Selama pesta dia hanya bisa terus merasakan kesedihan akan Luhan. Teringat setahun lalu, dapat Sehun lihat dengan jelas Luhan selalu menatapnya dari kejauhan. Sehun juga dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah shock Luhan ketika pertunangannya dengan Yoojung diumumkan. Andaikan ia bisa mendapatkan ingatannya lebih cepat, mungkin semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Hhh…"

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar ke tempat tidurnya yang terlalu besar untuk ia tempati sendiri. Kepalanya terasa pening. Tiba-tiba bayangan tentang Luhan muncul di langit-langit kamarnya. Sehun juga teringat, saat-saat terakhir ia mengucapkan kata cinta pada Luhan sebelum dirinya meninggal pada kehidupan sebelumnya.

"Luhan, kembalilah…"

"Aku tak bisa tanpamu…"

Airmatanya kembali menetes. Sehun terisak kecil. Ini adalah kali pertama ia terlarut dalam kesedihan dalam waktu yang lama. Mungkin bahkan kesedihan ini takkan hilang darinya, selamanya. Kecuali jika Luhan kembali dan hadir dikehidupannya lagi.

Sehun mengkerutkan keningnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang belum sempat mengganti pakaiannya ini berdiri dan mendekati nakasnya. Ini sudah keempat kalinya. Dan kali ini Sehun terpaku ketika melihat ada sebuah sobekan kertas disamping bunga krisan, yang Sehun yakini ia baru melihatnya sekarang.

Perlahan Sehun meraih kertas dan setangkai bunga yang sudah ia dapatkan keempat kalinya. Ia membacanya dalam hati.

_Sehunnie…_

_Kau jangan bersedih terus…_

_Aku selalu disisimu…_

_Selamat ulang tahun…_

_Saranghae…_

.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

**.**

Sehun sangat bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang menggila. Sudah sangat jelas dipikirannya siapa yang menulis dan memberikan surat dan juga bunga ini.

"Luhan…"

Pemuda yang baru genap berusia 22 tahun ini bergetar hebat. Kepalanya menoleh ke segala penjuru, berharap penglihatannya menemukan sosok Luhan.

Tapi miris, Luhan tak ada dimana pun.

Ia menangis lagi sembari memeluk surat yang ia yakini berasal dari Luhan. Sedikit harapan dapat membuat hatinya tenang. Kalau ini benar dari Luhan, mungkin saja Luhan masih ada dan tidak lenyap seperti yang dikatakan pada catatan harian Luhan.

"Nado saranghae, Lu…"

Tak henti-hentinya Sehun menggumamkan dan menyebut-nyebut nama Luhan berkali-kali. Hingga ia lelah dan tertidur lelap untuk pertama kalinya.

…

**::[[…]]::**

…

Sehun sudah terlanjur kembali senang dengan berbagai harapan tentang kembalinya Luhan di dunia. Walau sebenarnya ia tak yakin benar karena sudah 4 hari ini Sehun sama sekali tak melihat Luhan muncul atau pun kabar.

Semenjak hari ulang tahunnya, Sehun merasa bahwa Luhan memang kembali. Keyakinannya semakin bertambah sejak bunga-bunga krisan selalu Sehun dapati tiap hari di meja nya. Dengan seluruh keyakinannya, Sehun menyuruh para pelayannya untuk mencari Luhan disekitar kota. Ia yakin Luhan ada disekitar distrik ini. Tak bisa Sehun bayangkan bagaimana senangnya dia ketika ia bisa menemukan Luhan. Sehun berjanji untuk mengatakan seluruh perasaannya pada Luhan dan segera melamar Luhan. Tidak peduli dengan gender Luhan. Baginya, Luhan masihlah tetap tuan putri nya yang sangat ia sayangi…

Yeah, Luhan adalah tuan putri yang selalu dicintainya…

Maka Sehun akan melakukan segalanya untuk Luhan disaat-saat ia yakin bahwa masih ada harapan Luhan hidup. Sehun juga selalu menyimpan setiap tangkai bunga-bunga yang ia temukan lalu menumpuknya disebuah vas kaca berisi air. Setidaknya dengan ini dia bisa tersenyum karena bunga-bunga itu adalah kepercayaan terakhirnya…

Sampai suatu hari, Sehun mengakhiri kepercayaannya pada tiap-tiap bunga itu ketika matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang langsung membuat dirinya marah, sedih, kesal, dan mati rasa.

Sungguh sebuat kenyataan yang tak pernah bisa Oh Sehun terima…

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini…"

"Sehun…"

Sehun tersenyum miris melihat semuanya…

Sungguh kehancuran telah menantinya sesaat lagi. Sehun tak kuasa menahan perasaannya lagi. Rasanya gila dan tak dapat dipercaya kalau ia tak melihat ini semua.

Sehun terhianati…

"Kau…"

"S-sehu…n…"

…

…

_Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan untukmu…_

_Kau selalu sedih…_

_Maafkan aku, Oh Sehun…_

…

**::[[Just to Say **_**I LOVE YOU**_**]]::**

.,.,.,.

**To be Continued**

…

HALLLOOOO!

AKHIRNYA DIPUTUSKAN UNTUK MELANJUT FANFIC INI!

YEAAY! :D

MAU LANJUTAN BUAT LUHAN YANG LUPA INGATAN?

OH MAAP, NTAR INI EPEP BAKALAN PUAAANJAAANG BANGET! SERIUS SUMPAH!

JADI, MENDING KITA LIAT SAJA KEDEPAN…

NIH EPEP INSYAALLAH GAK LEBIH DARI 10CHAPTER,

JADI SABAR YAH, YANG PENGEN CEPET END?

SILAHKAN MENUNGGU PERKEMBANGAN DARI TIM PENYIDIK FORENSIK, O.o :3

SABAR YAH? INSYAALLAH GAK BAKAL SAD END!

HOHOHO!

SAYA SOALNYA JUGA SEORANG READERS, JADI GIMANA PUN GAK AKAN MAU DENGAN YANG NAMANYA SAD END! BWAHAHAHA!

UNTUK FF YANG SATUNYA BAKAL SAYA UPDATE ASAP KALAU YANG SATU INI TAMAT. OKAIII?

YA SUDAH, SEKIAN CELOTEH DARI AUTHOR!

**WASSALAM!**


	11. Chapter 9

Title : Just to Say I LOVE YOU

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, And others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Shounen Ai/ YAOI

Summary : Xi Luhan, seorang putri gubernur teramat cantik dari Dinasti Chin jatuh cinta pada pengawal bangsawan bernama Shi Xun, namun pengawal tersebut meninggal karena suatu perang. Luhan memohon kepada Dewa untuk mengembalikan cintanya. Dewa mengabulkan do'a Luhan dengan cara Luhan akan mengalami reinkarnasi. Namun sialnya Luhan mengalami reinkarnasi tidak sempurna hingga membuatnya menjadi seorang PRIA!

…

**Lulu Baby 1412**

_Present_

Just to Say I LOVE YOU

_Chapter 9_

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

**::[[…]]::**

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini…"

"Sehun…"

Sehun tersenyum miris melihat semuanya…

Kenyataan yang membuat dirinya kembali putus asa. Kehilangan semangat hidupnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sungguh Sehun tak menyangka semua ini terjadi padanya. Sehun merasa dipermainkan, bodohnya ia…

"Kau…"

"S-sehu…n…"

Sehun mengepalkan erat tangn kanannya, dia berusaha menahan emosinya yang meluap.

"Sehun aku hanya…"

"Cukup!" bentak Sehun.

Pemuda berkulit putih susu ini mengangkat tangan kirinya. Raut wajahnya terlihat marah, sedih, kesal, dan letih. Sehun hampir menangis menemui kenyataan ini, ia tak siap kalau harus menerima fakta bahwa Luhan benar-benar tak ada lagi di dunia ini. dia benar-benar lenyap…

"Aku tidak menduga semua ini… k-kau… dan bunga ini… hiks…"

Tangis Sehun pecah. Seperti inikah rasanya saat Luhan dulu tak bisa menggapainya? Sakit sekali.

"Sehun, aku hanya ingin kau punya semangat. A-aku, aku tidak tega jika terus melihatmu seperti mati. Aku melakukannya karena hanya ingin melihat kau tidak terus-terusan larut dalam kesedihan. Sehun, ini sudah setahun. Kau harus mulai bisa menerimanya. Luhan, Luhan telah pergi… dan dia hanyalah mimpi indah untukmu… lupakan dia."

Sehun menatap marah pada sosok bermata sipit dihadapannya, sahabatnya sendiri. Byun Baekhyun…

"Byun Baekhyun, tidak seperti ini caranya. Kau hanya tidak tau. Aku telah berbuat bodoh dan membuat tuan putri yang teramat kusayangi pergi untuk selamanya. Kau tak tau rasanya bagaimana sakitnya hati ini karena tak bisa mendengar langsung ungkapan perasaan cintanya. Dia hanya ingin bilang cinta kepadaku. Tapi aku menyia-nyiakan waktunya… dan sikapmu ini, sungguh tidak lucu…"

"Sehun…"

"Kau mungkin mudah mengatakannya. Untuk melupakannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya jika ini saja masih terasa sangat sakit. Bagaimana aku bisa menganggapnya hanya sebuah mimpi? Dia sangat terasa bagiku, dan dialah yang mengisi ini…" Sehun menitikkan airmatanya, ia remas dadanya yang terasa begitu ngilu.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Semua perbuatannya yang diam-diam memberi bunga krisan untuk Sehun adalah perbuatan yang teramat salah. Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa sahabatnya ini benar-benar mencintai Luhan yang kini sudah tak ada lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Oh Sehun… aku hanya tak mengerti." sesal Baekhyun.

Sehun tertunduk lemah, semangatnya kini kembali hancur. Mungkin inilah kenyataan yang paling final, Luhan telah lenyap. Sekarang yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah mulai menyusun dengan baik tatanan kehidupannya. Perginya Luhan pun mungkin juga akan membuat Sehun untuk membuang jauh-jauh rencana dalam asmara, memilih untuk tak menikah dibandingkan harus menikah dengan orang selain Luhan seorang.

Sehun akan melanjutkan hidupnya dan bertekad untuk bisa menemui Luhan di surga kelak. Sehun yakin bahwa dirinya pasti akan bisa bertemu dengan Luhan dan menyatakan semua perasaannya yang tak pernah sampai ke pendengaran Luhan selama ini.

Berkhayal soal kehadiran Luhan pastinya selalu Sehun lakukan tiap detik hingga hari ini. Memanglah ini baru dua hari semenjak kejadian ia mengetahui dari siapa bunga-bunga krisan yang ia dapat. Dan Sehun sudah bisa mulai mengobati lukanya perlahan. Hanya dengan melakukan aktifitas yang selalu membuatnya teringat kenangan manisnya bersama Luhan dulu.

Sehun ingat betul, saat itu Luhan memintanya untuk mengajari memanah. Luhan melakukannya dengan baik dalam waktu sekali belajar, bahkan hampir seluruh anak panahnya berhasil mengenai sasaran. Tertawa begitu ceria tanpa ada rasa jaga pencitraan sedikitpun. Luhan meloncat-loncat kegirangan saat anak panahnya tepat sasaran. Tak tampak seperti putri bangsawan pada umumnya yang selalu mengenakan hanbok sutera kemana-mana, dia hanya memakai busana rakyat jelata pada umumnya. Itu bahkan tidak bisa dibilang pakaian perempuan, lebih tepatnya pakaian anak remaja pria.

Lalu ketika ia mentraktir Luhan makan di kedai-kedai malam hari. Beberapa makanan yang tak pernah Luhan makan tersedia disana, dan gadis itu terperangah karena rasanya yang sangat lezat. Sehun tersenyum teramat manis mengingat semuanya. Kenangan yang begitu berharga baginya.

Andai ia bisa kembali ke tempat itu dan merekam semua kejadiannya dengan semua kamera, mungkin Sehun akan sangat senang. Lebih senang lagi kalau dia bisa kembali ke waktu itu. Membelikan Luhan sebuat cincin lalu melamarnya. Hidup disebuah desa kecil dan punya banyak anak yang lucu-lucu. Seharusnya itu yang terjadi, bukan seperti saat ini…

Setelah selesai membayangkan semua hal-hal indah itu, Sehun kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya dan menemukan dirinya sedang terlentang nyaman di ranjang besarnya. Semua itu mungkin hanya mimpi indahnya. Sehun melirik kalender dan hari ini tanggal 18 April, itu tandanya dua hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahun Luhan. Sedikit bingung, dia akan membeli kado apa. Tidak hanya itu, Sehun juga bingun dimana kadonya akan ia letakkan atau lebih tepatnya pada siapa akan ia berikan. Akan lebih baik kalau Luhan punya batu nisan, mungkin Sehun akan meletakkannya disana jikalau itu memang ada. Kenyataannya Luhan lenyap dari dunia tanpa ada peninggalan barang secuilpun dari tubuhnya.

Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu Sehun himpun dan ia simpan dalam pikirannya. Sekarang ia harus berangkat ke kampus bersama mobilnya, tentu saja tidak bersama Baekhyun lagi karena sekarang Baekhyun telah mempunyai Chanyeol sebagai supir pribadi. Sehun sedikit meringis melihat bayang-bayang Luhan yang duduk disamping kursi kemudi, tepat disampingnya.

Jadi teringat lagi saat-saat pertama kali menaiki mobil ini bersama Luhan. Suasananya begitu canggung walau sebenarnya cukup berisik karena Baekhyun terus saja menyebut-nyebut nama Chanyeol.

Hal lain yang juga Sehun ingat adalah saat itu ia sendiri masih tak memiliki ingatan soal Luhan. Bodoh sekali pikirnya…

.

**...**

**...**

**::[[Just to Say **_**I LOVE YOU**_**]]::**

**...**

…

Sesampainya di kampus sekaligus tepat ke kelasnya, Sehun menautkan alisnya. Wajahnya terlihat tak suka ketika melihat sebuah benda yang hampir dua hari ini tak lagi bertengger di mejanya. Sehun memungut benda itu kemudian meremasnya perlahan…

"Hhh…"

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Kali ini dia akan berusaha untuk menahan emosinya untuk tidak memarahi sahabat karibnya yang mungkin melakukan perbuatan bodoh lagi.

Walau tak suka, Sehun tetap saja menyimpan bunga-bunga itu dan merangkainya. Bagaimana pun Luhan dulunya dan mungkin sampai sekarang sangatlah menyukai bunga krisan putih ini.

Heran sekali, kenapa Baekhyun tidak jerah setelah kemarin Sehun marahi. Anak itu sedikit kurang ajar saja, mentang-mentang sekarang sudah tak sekelas lagi dengan Sehun. Alasannya karena kelasnya jauh dengan kelas Chanyeol.

Sepulang kuliah, Sehun kembali mendapati bunga krisan berwarna putih, tepatnya dikamar. Ini cukup keterlaluan, Baekhyun mengerjainya sampai ke rumahnya. Sungguh Sehun kesal bukan main ketika melihat benda kesukaan Luhan itu. Ini sudah hampir larut malam dan Sehun tak ingin untuk dibuat pusing oleh kerjaan bodoh Baekhyun, dia lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Lalu bermimpi indah mengenai Luhan.

…

**::[[…]]::**

…

Sampai di keesokan harinya, lagi-lagi benda itu ada disini. Sekarang Sehun mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Kali ini Baekhyun sungguh keterlaluan dan ini tak bisa dimaafkan begitu saja. Menurut Sehun, Baekhyun sudah keterlaluan mempermainkannya. Dan Sehun tak suka itu.

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung ini berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit dipercepat. Tangannya menggenggam erat setangkai bunga yang ia dapatkan dimejanya. Nafasnya sedikit memburu, dengan penuh amarah Sehun mengelilingi kampus untuk mencari mahasiswa bernama Byun Baekhyun, sahabatnya sendiri.

…

…

**Pluk!**

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika sebuah atau tepatnya setangkai krisan putih jatuh mengenai kakinya. Ia membungkuk kemudian memungut bunga itu. Wajahnya tampak heran, siapa yang membuang bunga ini begitu saja?

"Sehun?"

Sehun menatap dingin pada Baekhyun, tersirat kebencian pada sorot matanya yang tajam itu. Membuat Baekhyun dan beberapa temannya sedikit merinding melihatnya.

"Kenapa membua—a"

"Kau pikir ini lelucon? Apa kau pikir ini lucu? Kau anggap aku ini anak kecil?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun bertanya alasan Sehun melempar krisan kearahnya, dia sudah disodori oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan sarkatis dari Sehun.

"Byun Baekhyun, entah bagaimana caranya benda itu selalu ada di mejaku akhir-akhir ini. Tapi aku sangat memohon padamu untuk tidak melakukan lelucon sialan ini lagi, aku tidak suka…"

"Se—sehun…"

"Byun Baekhyun, kau selalu kuanggap sebagai sahabat yang baik. Tapi, kupikir kau tidak pernah peduli mengenai perasaanku. Oh, bahkan kau tega mempermainkan perasaan sahabatmu yang bodoh ini!"

"T-tapi Sehun, aku tidak…"

"Aku tidak suka dengan caramu, kau… menyebalkan…"

Baekhyun membeku pada saat itu juga. Apakah Sehun sekarang membencinya? Baekhyun tak tau harus berbuat apa. Rasanya tubuhnya membeku seketika. Baekhyun memungut bunga yang Sehun lemparkan. Seingatnya ia sudah tak menaruh bunga-bunga di meja Sehun sejak kemarin. Lalu kenapa Sehun marah dan bisa mendapat bunga ini? Siapa yang memberikannya?

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Chanyeol, mungkin dengan bertemu Chanyeol semua ini akan terjawab. Mengapa Sehun marah? Mengapa bunga itu masih saja berdatangan pada Sehun? dan Siapa yang iseng meletakkan bunga itu di meja Sehun?

.

**...**

**...**

**::[[Just to Say **_**I LOVE YOU**_**]]::**

**...**

…

Sehun pulang ke rumahnya dengan wajah kusut, sesekali ia mengusap-usap wajah kusutnya yang sialnya masih saja terlihat sangat tampan itu.

Beberapa maid menyambutnya dengan bungkukan badan dan sapaan yang sopan. Namun Sehun tak memperdulikan semua itu karena tak ada gunanya.

"Tuan muda…"

"Aku lelah, tolong jangan ganggu aku sebentar saja…"

Maid-maid itu terkejut ketika Sehun berbicara, tidak biasanya Sehun mau berbicara pada mereka. Rasa senang melingkupi tapi, maid-maid itu sedikit sedih mendengar nada biacara Sehun yang lemah dan terdengar parau. Mereka hanya bisa menatap prihatin yang kini telah memasuki kamarnya dan beristirahat.

"Kenapa kau lenyap begitu saja…"

"Tidak bisakah kau ada untuk bisa mendengar ucapan cintaku…"

"Dengan begitu kau tak akan lenyap…"

"Luhan…"

"Kenapa kau tak menegurku dan mencoba untuk membuatku ingat semuanya?"

"Luhan…"

"Tidakkah kau tau kalau aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu?"

"Saranghae, Luhan…"

Sehun tak bisa berhenti menangisi Luhan malam ini. Semua kata-kata penyesalan keluar dengan pilunya dari bibir tipis itu. Bahkan Sehun tak bisa untuk benar-benar tidur, mengingat besok yang seharusnya adalah hari ulang tahun Luhan yang ke-26…

.

…

**::[[…]]::**

…

Malam ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menginap ditempat Chanyeol dikarenakan sepertinya ia benar-benar harus mengetahui semua kenyataan. Di kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun menanyakan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Semua mengenai kejanggalan yang dialami oleh Sehun.

"Sehun marah padaku seolah-olah aku telah melakukannya berulang kali…"

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengusap pelan rambut halus Baekhyun yang sedang berpikir keras disebelahnya. Ketahuilah bahwa ini pertama kali mereka tidur, berduaan saja.

"Padahal aku baru mau meletakkan bunga hanya sekali itu…"

"Begitu yah?"

Baekhyun menatap kesal kekasihnya. Sejak tadi diajak bicara hanya menjawab seadanya tanpa ada niatan untuk membawa pembicaraan kearah yang lebih serius. Chanyeol benar-benar aneh malam ini, biasanya kalau sudah menyangkut persahabatan pasti Chanyeol akan langsung ikut bicara. Apa karena suasana kamar?

"Tadi juga ia marah-marah padaku. Padahal aku tak menaruh bunga lagi. Dia membenciku sekarang…"

"Kau tau Baekhyun, kau sangat manis jika kesal begini…"

"E-eh?"

Semburat merah muncul di wajah imut Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlalu dekat sekarang, dan kenapa wajah Chanyeol terlihat err sedikit 'aneh'. Kyaaa~ Dia semakin mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku jadi tidak bisa berpikir, maukah kau membuat pikiranku kembali jernih? Park Baekhyun?"

"M-mwo!"

"Ne…"

"Kyaaa! CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

.** . .**

**.**

**::[[Just to Say **_**I LOVE YOU**_**]]::**

.

.

Pagi harinya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bangun denga kondisi yang sedikit tidak layak. Mereka langsung membenahi diri dan mulai kembali serius soal permasalahan bunga.

"Jadi, kau pikir Sehun diberi oleh penggemar rahasianya?"

"Bisa saja begitu, kan?"

"Tapi Yeol, ini aneh. Krisan putih itu hanyalah ciri khas dari Luhan. Tak ada yang tau kalau Sehun menyukai bunga itu juga kan?"

"Luhan tak pernah memberi tau kalau dia suka Krisan putih…"

"Bodoh kau, semua anak kontrakan disini kan tau kalau Luhan menanam bunga Krisan putih dan terlihat sangat menyukainya. Berita semacam ini tentu saja akan mudah tersebar kemana-mana kan? Dan penggemar Luhan akan tau…"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sehun?"

"Benar juga, penggemar Sehun dan Luhan tentu saja berbeda yah…"

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal 20…"

"Ini hari ulang tahun Luhan. Entah mengapa aku merasakan hal yang bahagia."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum pada kekasihnya yang cerewet itu. Dia merasakan firasat yang cukup baik hari ini, entah itu apa.

"Kau berpikir bahwa Luhan tidak lenyap?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Baekhyun bingung teramat bingung. Well, Chanyeol jadi sedikit aneh yah.

"Luhan lenyap, bagaimana kalau dia muncul kembali?" gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit karena tak mengerti. Chanyeol terlalu bertele-tele menurutnya, dasar mahasiswa sastra!

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi kemudian memeluk erat kekasihnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol tau sesuatu yang tidak diketahui semua orang. Tapi apa yang Chanyeol ketahui mungkin hanyalah sebuah tebakan atau sekedar perkiraan. Walau hanya perkiraan, Chanyeol merasakan firasat yang sangat baik untuk hari ini. Bukan untuknya saja, tapi lebih penting lagi untuk orang lain bernama Oh Sehun.

.

…

**::[[…]]::**

…

_**Kriiing! Kriiing!**_

Sehun terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah bunyi yang cukup bising ditangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Seingat Sehun tak ada alarm berbunyi sebising ini dikamarnya. Beberapa kali Sehun memencet tombol reset pada jam wakernya tapi bunyinya tak kunjung berhenti-henti, bahkan Sehun sampai mencopot baterai didalam jamnya.

"Ow, Shit!"

Pemuda jangkung yang tidur hanya memakai selembar boxer saja ini berjalan malas dengan bedcover hangatnya untuk meraih ponselnya. Sepertinya ponsel sialan itu yang berbunyi sejak tadi.

"Eh?"

Sehun sedikit heran dengan layar ponselnya yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda pengingat ataupun juga alarm. Jadi ini adalah suatu panggilan. Tunggu, tidak seharusnya nada dering panggilan tak berbunyi sebising ini. Sehun juga mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa penelpon.

"Private Number?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun menjawab panggilan itu dan menempelkan ponselnya tepat ditelinga. Tak ada suara yang muncul, Sehun baru saja akan membuka bibirnya untuk berbicara sampai telinganya mendengar sebuah suara…

"_Yeoboseyo…"_

Suara lembut itu…

Sehun tau betul suara siapa ini. Suara orang yang setahun ini menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Suara orang yang selama ini ia cintai…

"_Sehunnie…"_

"**Lu—Han"**

…

_Dewa tak pernah ingkar janji…_

_Yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi satu maka akan menjadi satu…_

_Karena mereka satu…_

_Sehun dan Luhan adalah satu…_

_Karena itulah mereka disebut HunHan…_

_Disebut satu…_

…

**::[[Just to Say **_**I LOVE YOU**_**]]::**

.,.,.,.

**To be Continued**

…

LOHHAAH!

HAHAHAY! KELAMAAN NGGAK UPDATE-NYA?

SORRY BINGIT YAH? NTAR LAGI AKU ADA STUDI KAMPUS NIH, JADI RADA SIBUK… :3

GIMANA? ITU SAYA TONGOLIN CHANBAEK DIKIT-DIKIT! XD

HUNHAN FULL MOMENT NEXT CHAPTER KOK!

UDAH KETAHUAN YAH? LUHAN BAKAL MUNCUL! ^_^

SO, INI HAPPY ENDING NANTINYA! :D

OH YA, UNTUK PERINGATAN!

CHAPTER DEPAN KEMUNGKINAN BESAR UDAH END!

HAHH, JADI SEDIH SENDIRI SAYA NYA! XD

OKEH! NGGAK PAPA! ITU TANDANYA SAYA BAKAL LANJUTIN FF ATUNYA,

TAPI UNTUK SEMINGGU KEDEPAN BARU BISA UPDATE LAGI…

TERMASUK YANG INI! XD

OKEEEE!

SEKIAN DARI SAYA!

**WASSALAM.**


	12. Chapter 10

Title : Just to Say I LOVE YOU

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, And others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Shounen Ai/ YAOI

Summary : Xi Luhan, seorang putri gubernur teramat cantik dari Dinasti Chin jatuh cinta pada pengawal bangsawan bernama Shi Xun, namun pengawal tersebut meninggal karena suatu perang. Luhan memohon kepada Dewa untuk mengembalikan cintanya. Dewa mengabulkan do'a Luhan dengan cara Luhan akan mengalami reinkarnasi. Namun sialnya Luhan mengalami reinkarnasi tidak sempurna hingga membuatnya menjadi seorang PRIA!

…

**Lulu Baby 1412**

_Present_

Just to Say I LOVE YOU

_Chapter 10_

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

**::[[…]]::**

"_Yeoboseyo…"_

Suara lembut itu…

Sehun tau betul suara siapa ini. Suara orang yang setahun ini menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Suara orang yang selama ini ia cintai…

"_Sehunnie…"_

"**Lu—Han"**

Sehun tercengang bukan kepalang ketika suara itu baru saja ditangkap oleh telinganya. Itu benar-benar suara Luhan, dan tidak mungkin salah lagi. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Luhan?"

Sehun memanggil lagi dan ia hanya mendapat balasan kekehan diseberang sana. Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang mendengar suara itu yang sepertinya tak berhenti untuk terkekeh. Pemuda jangkung ini meraba-raba dadanya.

"Sehunnie, kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata Sehun mulai memanas, rasanya akan ada air mata yang menetes sebentar lagi. Sehun tak bisa bicara apa-apa mendengar suara lembut Luhan dari telefonnya.

"Sehunnie, apa kau makan dengan baik?"

Kali ini Sehun benar-benar menitikkan airmatanya.

"Luhan, katakan padaku. Kau dimana? Kau ada dimana!"

Sehun mengusap-usap airmatanya kasar. Bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit memaksa, harus dijawab secepatnya dan juga benar. Perasaan Sehun kacau. Senang, cemas, terharu, resah, dan khawatir pada Luhan. Takut-takut bahwa ini adalah mimpi saja, Sehun mencubiti pipinya sendiri. Rasanya sakit, berarti ini bukanlah mimpi. Luhan ada…

"Sehun, aku merindukanmu…"

Suara Luhan terdengar lemah, Sehun sedikit khawatir. Jangan sampai kalau Luhan akan lenyap kembali. Ia tak rela jika harus terus hidup tanpa Luhan disisinya.

"Luhan kau dimana?! Katakan padaku!" panik Sehun.

"Sehun, Wo Ai Ni…"

Sehun semakin panik dengan nada suara Luhan yang menurutnya jadi semakin lemah. Apa yang terjadi? Luhan tak boleh lenyap lagi.

"Luhan! Jawab aku! Kau ada dimana? Biar aku menyusulmu?!"

"Kau mau menjemputku? Walau aku ada di neraka sekalipun?"

"Luhan! Apapun untukmu! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku di…"

"Dimana?"

"Beihai…"

.

_**TUUUTTT—TUTT—TUUTTTT!**_

_**.**_

Sehun terkesiap ketika tiba-tiba sambungan telefonnya terputus. Dia panik bukan kepalang dan terus-terusan memanggil Luhan. Jemarinya bergerak lincah untuk berusaha menelfon balik Luhan, sialnya tidak bisa alias gagal total mengingat nomornya adalah private number.

Sehun segera menyuruh pelayannya untuk segera memesan tiket pesawat ke Beijing. Sebelum ke airport, Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah gallery perhiasan. Entah apa yang dibelinya dan untuk siapa itu. Yang jelas bukan untuk Yoojung.

Dalam perjalanan Sehun selalu menggumamkan doa-doa supaya Luhan masih ada dan tak lenyap seperti kejadian setahun lalu. Sehun masih terlalu trauma jika harus kehilangan Luhan untuk kedua kalinya. Di musim salju seperti ini apakah Luhan baik-baik saja? Apakah Luhan sudah makan? Apa dia berada ditempat yang cukup aman? Sehun sungguh tak bisa berhenti untuk khawatir pada tuan putri nya itu.

Sesampainya dibandara, Sehun berlari menuju tempat penukarang tiket. Sudah tak sabar untuk berangkat sekarang.

Tapi sialnya, Sehun harus menelan pil pahit lagi karena mengetahui fakta bahwa perjalanan pesawa sementara ditunda dikarenakan terjadi badai salju. Sehun sudah melayangkan banyak protes, bahkan dia mengancap bandara ini akan ditutup karena tak menuruti keinginan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Maaf tuan, tapi ini demi keselamatan. Daripada terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, lebih baik kita menunda perjalanan."

Sehun mengumpat keras, dia menendangi tong sampah dalam bandara. Sampai petugas keamanan datang dan bahkan mengusir Sehun keluar dari bandara. Sehun menyumpah serapah pada para petugas keparat itu. Sekarang pilihan terakhir Sehun adalah mengendarai mobilnya sendiri.

Bukan tak punya supir maupun bodyguard, Sehun hanya terburu-buru untuk cepat pergi sekarang juga. Dengan mobil berkecepatan hampir empat ratus mil per jam nya bukan tak mungkin jika Sehun akan sampai di Beijing dengan cepat. Tapi Sehun harus disuguhi oleh kemacetan yang teramat parah disekitar perjalanannya. Terlebih lagi, Sehun juga harus berhati-hati ketika melewati negara Korea Utara yang menurutnya sangat berbahaya karena dirinya adalah warga Korea Selatan. Bukannya sampai dengan selamat dan berbahagia dengan Luhan, Sehun malah ditangkap. Sebab itu sekarang Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan hati-hati.

Sudah hampir tujuh jam berlalu, hari sudah sore. Sehun kembali kalut, bagaimana kalau Luhan menghilang sebelum ia datang. Jangan sampai kejadian setahun lalu terulang kembali.

"Luhan, tetaplah disana dan jangan pergi kemanapun! _Kumohon…_"

Sehun menangis disela-sela kegiatan menyetirnya. Dia mengecup sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih ditagannya. Sebentar lagi ia akan memasuki negara tirai bambu.

.

Lagi-lagi kesialan melanda Sehun, salju yang menumpuk dijalan raya membuat kemacetan panjang lagi. Petugas kebersihan yang berusaha menyingkirkan salju itu sangat lambat, Sehun berjalan keluar dari mobilnya dan mulai membantu petugas-petugas yang usianya sudah paruh baya itu.

Hampir satu jam Sehun baru selesai membantu para petugas itu. Tetapi hari sudah mulai gelap. Perjalanan ke ibu kota Beijing masih sangat lama. Sehun berharap tak ada kemacetan lagi diperjalanannya. Lirih-lirih Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata permohonan agar Luhan tetap tinggal.

"Luhan, aku mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…"

**[[[]]]**

**::[[…]]::**

.

**11.30 p.m**

.

Sebentar lagi Sehun sampai di pusat kota Beijing, tapi setelah sampai nantinya Sehun masih harus ke Bei Hai Park yang jaraknya sejauh lima belas kilometer dari pusat kota. Mungkin tak akan lama jika harus ditempuh oleh Lamborgini Sehun.

Dalam perjalanan Sehun dapat melihat keramaian kota Beijing yang mengingatkannya pada masa lampau. Perayaan musim dingin ini masih digelar rupanya, ramai sekali. Jalanan begitu sesak dengan orang-orang yang berjalan-jalan dimalam musim dingin.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan dimalam ini, Lu?"

Sehun melesatkan mobilnya, menjauh dari keramaian. Namun baru saja dua kilometer dia menjauh, disana terdapat lagi keramaian yang tak kalah ramai dari tempat sebelumnya. Ini adalah jalan menuju Bei Hai Park. Tempat ini memang selalu ramai. Dan untuk kesekiankalinya Sehun mengumpat ketika ia melihat jam tangannya. Sepuluh menit lagi, jam dua belas malam. Sehun masih ingat betul kapan saat-saat Luhan akan lenyap. Mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu. Oh, itu sungguh merupakan kenangan yang sangat pahit baginya.

Lima menit lagi dan sekarang Sehun sudah sampai di Bei Hai Park. Dia turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju jembatan Zhisan. Pemuda bermarga 'Oh' ini tanpa ragu-ragu menuju taman ditengah danau itu.

Dan disinilah ia, ditempat yang sama dengan setahun yang lalu…

Sehun mendapati dirinya yang berdiri sendirian dengan airmata yang mulai mengalir dari sudut pipinya. Mungkinkah?

"Luhan, kau…"

Sehun terhenyak, sakit sekali rasanya. Melihat semua kenyataan ini. Kejadian yang tak ingin ia alami kembali ia alami. Sehun menangis keras disana. Ia memukul-mukul tanah yang sedikit dihiasi salju itu.

"Luhan! Kenapa! kenapa kau tak mau menungguku barang semenit saja! Biarkan aku mengatakannya! _Lu…_"

"Biarkan aku mengatakannya…"

Sehun menangis jadi ditempat mengenaskan itu. Ia menyesal lagi karena tak ada Luhan disana. Padahal masih kurang dua menit sebelum jam dua belas malam. urgepa daya? Kalau memang ini _kenyataannya…_

Ini berarti Sehun melakukan kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya. _Apakah Luhan akan memaafkannya dari urge sana?_

"Luhan, ketahuilah. Aku sangat mencintaimu…"

"Tuan putriku…"

Pemuda jangkung ini tak kuasa menahan airmatanya. Dia terus terisak hingga terlelap. Tak memperdulikan butiran-butiran salju yang menjatuhi tubuhnya yang mengurus. Semuanya jadi tak terasa. _Dingin sekalipun…_

Bahkan Luhan pun tak dapat ia rasakan…

Sehun terlalu lelah menangis.

"_Sehunnie?"_

.

**::[[…]]::**

**.**

Sehun membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Sinar matahari yang memaksanya untuk tidak berlama-lama terlelap.

"Sehunnie?"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar suara lembut itu terngiang ditelinganya. Lagi-lagi Sehun tersenyum ketika kedua matanya melihat bayangan Luhan samar-samar. Sehun menangkap tangan Luhan yang sedang menangkup kedua pipinya, wajah tuan putri cantik ini terlihat khawatir.

"Apa aku di surga? Tuan putri? Apakah kau yang menjadi bidadari surgaku?"

Luhan tersenyum terharu mendengar perkataan Sehun, ia juga menangis.

"Aku baru tau kalau bidadari di surga juga bisa menangis…"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, _Sehunna…_"

Dahi Sehun mengkerut. Ada yang aneh dengan Luhan yang sekarang ia anggap sebagai bidadari surganya. Pertama, suara Luhan terdengar lebih besar dari bidadari yang pada umumnya adalah seorang wanita. Sehun membangkitkan tubuhnya dan melihat sekeliling. _Mana mungkin tempat semacam ini layak disebut surga Tuhan?_

"Luhan?"

"Ya?"

Luhan menghapus air matanya dengan kain Hanfu-nya. _Tunggu?_ Luhan memakai Hanfu dan rambutnya panjang.

Wajah Sehun terlihat sangat bingung. Ada yang aneh dengan Luhan, tuan putrinya. Melihat ekspresi kebingungan Sehun, Luhan merasa paham dengan apa yang Sehun bingungkan.

"Aku masih hidup, Sehunna. Tapi kau tau sendiri, awalnya aku juga tak menyangka. Tapi ini memang kenyataannya. Kau bisa lihat kan?"

Sehun tercengang bukan main ketika Luhan mulai melucuti lapisan-lapisan terakhir Luhan mencopot rambut panjang yang ternyata adalah sebuah rambut palsu.

"Aku, masih seorang Luhan yang pria. Bukan tuan putri ataupun bidadari yang kau harapkan…"

Luhan menunduk, matanya mulai berair dan itu tandanya bahwa ia akan menangis sebentar lagi.

**Grep!**

"Memang apa masalahnya?"

Luhan tersentak kaget ketika dengan perlahan Sehun membawanya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Tangan pemuda bertubuh jangkung ini bergerak lembut dipunggung Luhan, berusaha menenangkan sang tuan putri yang tengah terisak kecil.

"Tak masalah kalau kau bukan lagi menjadi tuan putri ataupun bidadariku—."

"Karena sekarang, kau malaikat bagiku. Malaikatku yang manis…"

"Saranghae, Xi Luhan…"

Itulah yang ingin Luhan dengar sejak dulu. Sejak pertama kali mereka saling menyukai. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, ketika tangan mereka saling bertautan. Sejak mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

"Nado saranghae, Ho Shi Xun…"

"Eh?"

"Bercanda. Oh Sehun…"

"Hehehehe…"

.

**::[[…]]::**

.

Sepulang dari Bei Hai, Sehun dan Luhan sengaja buru-buru untuk kembali ke Korea. Well, mungkin ini karena paksaan Luhan karena dia telah ketinggalan mata kuliahnya selama setahun. Jadi, sekarang waktunya dia untuk mengejar semua ketertinggalannya. Tentunya kalian tak perlu khawatir, ingat? Luhan merupakan mahasiswa yang jenius, mudah saja untuknya menyusul ketertinggalannya.

Dalam perjalanan Sehun bertanya banyak hal pada Luhan.

"Lu, bagaimana kau bisa muncul kembali? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau? Apa kehadiranku saja tidak cukup untukmu?"

"Luhan, malaikatku, jangan bertele-tele. Aku tau kau mahasiswa sastra, tapi bisakah untuk tidak banyak membuang kata?"

"Baik, baik. Sebenarnya, aku tak paham betul mengapa aku masih hidup dan ada di dunia setelah aku yakin menghilang. Tapi, Sehun mungkin kau lupa, sebenarnya kau telah pernah mengucapkan kata cintamu padaku. Hanya saat itu aku tak dapat mendengar karena telah kalut melihatmu bersimbah darah. Diakhir hayatmu, kau sempat mengucapkannya. Mungkin aku tak sadar, tapi Dewa tau itu…"

"Lalu? Mengapa Dewa masih membuatmu menjadi begitu menderita? Terutama soal perubahan gendermu. Kalau saja wajahnya berubah, mungkin aku benar-benar tak menyukaimu lagi. Sungguh…"

**Pletak!**

"Aw! Sakit! Luhan!"

Sehun mengerang sakit ketika tangan Luhan berhasil menjitaknya dengan tenaga yang tak tanggung. Sedangkan Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Kau menghinaku karena aku seorang pria? Oh, apa kau sekarang tak suka lagi padaku. Baik, biar aku kembali saja ke surga!" kesal Luhan.

"Hey, hey. Aku bercanda Lu? Lagi pula aku sangat menyukai 'pisang', jadi aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu kembali ke surga sana. Hehehe…"

Luhan memang polos, tapi dia sangat mengerti makna kata 'pisang' yang Sehun sebutkan. Lagi-lagi ia menjitak kepala Sehun, tak kalah keras tentunya.

"Oh iya Lu, selama setahun kemarin apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana caramu muncul lagi ke dunia? Lalu kau apa makan dengan baik? Kau menelponku dengan ponsel siapa?"

"Aku tiba-tiba muncul kuil yang berada di pagoda Bei Hai. Disana aku tiba-tiba muncul dengan pakaian Hanfu-ku, dan juga rambut yang panjang persis saat aku masih di zaman dulu. Tapi aku kecewa karena ternyata itu semua hanya pasangan karena aku tau kelaminku laki-laki. Jadi, aku berdiam diri disini karena tak berani kembali padamu sebagai pria apalagi kau juga sudah menikah. Aku tinggal di kuil, yang kumakan adalah sesaji yang dikirim oleh orang-orang yang sedang beribadah, hehehe. Lalu aku menelponmu menggunakan ponsel pengunjung yang ketinggalan."

Sehun menangguk-ngangguk paham mendengar cerita panjang dari Luhan.

"Hhh, Dewa berkata bahwa Ia ingin menguji cintaku padamu karena waktu itu aku tak pernah mengucapkan perasaanku. Makanya, aku yang paling menderita dibandingkan denganmu, kau tau…"

Entah ada apa, tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dan menatap intens pada Luhan yang hanya sweetdrop heran pada Sehun.

"Hah? Kau pikir aku tak menderita selama setahun kemarin? Aku seperti zombie karena kehilanganmu, Luhan!"

Luhan tercengang mendengar pernyataan Sehun yang terkesan sangat serius. Bukan hanya terkesan, sepertinya memang sangat serius.

**Grep!**

"Luhan, aku sangat merindukanmu. Janjilah untuk selalu bersamaku dan tidak pergi dari sisiku lagi…"

Dalam dekapan Sehun, Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban. Perlahan tangannya ikut membalas pelukan Sehun. Sejak dulu Luhan sangat ingin merasakan pelukan ini. Pelukan yang ternyata sangatlah hangat dan nyaman. Walaupun ada rasa berdesir didadanya karena suasana jalanan yang lumayan sepi.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita pulang…"

"Iya…"

.

**::[[…]]::**

.

Sesampainya di Seoul, dan datangnya Luhan di kontrakan lamanya membuat suasana yang begitu haru. Chanyeol menangis dan memeluk erat sahabatnya itu. Mereka semua begitu merindukan Luhan, sang primadona kampus. Well, semenjak Luhan menghilang begitu saja, suasana kampus menjadi sangat sepi. Dengan tidak adanya Luhan, dimanfaatkan oleh para mahasiswi-mahasiswi untuk mulai bersolek dan berusaha memikat para mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang selama ini mengejar-ngejar Luhan.

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun, matanya yang sipit melirik nakal kearah Sehun yang hanya berekspresi datar.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Luhan tergagap, hubungannya dengan Sehun memang masih kurang jelas.

"Jadi kalian tidak jadian sama sekali? Oh, ayolah? Pangeran dan Putri-nya sudah bertemu sekarang? Kurang apalagi? Setidaknya harus ada hubungan yang jelas diantara kalian kan?" celetuk Chanyeol, seenaknya.

"Aku akan menikahi Luhan, minggu depan…"

"MWO?!"

"Terlalu lama? Baiklah, kalau begitu besok lusa saja…"

"Hahahaha!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tergelak ngakak, berbeda dengan Luhan yang memasang ekspresi –What?!-

"A-apa maksudmu Sehun?!"

"Kau kan sudah mau untuk selalu bersamaku? Kalau begitu kan kita harus menikah. Kalau tidak mau menikah, berarti kita kumpul kebo…" jawab Sehun tanpa mengubah wajah datarnya.

Ucapan Sehun ini mengundak gelak tawa ChanBaek semakin membuncah. Sehun memang seenaknya, tapi perkataannya itu memang ada benarnya sih.

"T-tapi kan tidak secepat itu?"

"Kenapa? Kalau mau, aku akan menikahimu hari ini juga? Bagaimana? Aku tidak mau berlama-lama dengan status dudaku."

"T-tapi… caramu…"

Sehun tersenyum melihat keraguan dari diri Luhan, sebenarnya Sehun ingin menyampaikan ini pada Luhan kemarin saat berada di Bei Hai, namun karena tak sempat akhirnya ia putuskan sekarang saja.

"Aku tau, mana mungkin aku melamar seorang malaikat dengan cara tak pantas? Jadi, aku…"

Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kotak kecil berwarna putih yang kemarin ia sempat beli. Tepat setelah Sehun mengambil kotak putihnya, ia juga mengeluarkan selembar kain suteranya untuk dijadikan alas kotaknya.

"Aku tidak pintar dalam merangkai kata, tapi, Luhan. Maukah kau menikah denganku? Untuk menemaniku saat suka maupun duka, untuk selamanya sampai waktu memisahkan kita, selamanya denganku. Aku memang tak bisa menjanjikan banyak hal, tapi aku janji akan menjadi pendamping yang baik untukmu…"

Luhan tersenyum sangat manis dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dia meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat, dan ia lihat sepasang cincin yang ada dalam kotak itu.

"Aku tidak janji, bisa menjadi pendamping yang baik untukmu—" Luhan menggantung kalimatnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, ekspresi kecewa sedikit mulai tampak dari wajahnya yang tampan.

"Tapi aku janji, akan selalu menemanimu saat suka maupun duka. Untuk selamanya hingga maut yang memisahkan…"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan tangan kokohnya perlahan membawa Luhan dalam pelukan hangatnya lagi. Tangannya mengacak gemas rambut pendek Luhan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mendengarnya ikut bahagia karena sahabat mereka akhirnya bisa bersatu dan tak terpisahkan.

"Sehun, kau tau kenapa aku datang dan memohon kepada Dewa untuk bisa menemuimu?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"_I Just Want to Say, 'I Love You'…_"

. . .

.

**::[[…]]::**

**::[[…]]::**

**::::::::::[[THE END]]:::::::::**

.

.

WKWKWKKK! AKHIRNYA FANFIC INI TAMAT JUGA!

SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA~

HAHAHAHA!

MAAF YAH KALAU ENDING-NYA KURANG MEMUASKAN PARA READERS SEKALIAN!

OH IYA, HANFU ITU HANBOK VERSI CINA'NYA LOH YAH? JADI BAYANGIN AJA LUHAN PAKE HANFU (PAKAIAN ADAT KERAJAAN CINA), TRUS RAMBUTNYA DIURAH KAYA DI FILM-FILM TIONGKOK GITU. PASTI CUUAAAANTTTTIIIIKKKK BANGET KAN?! **:3**

SEMPAT KEPIKIRAN BUAT SEQUEL SIH, TAPI GAK JANJI SOALNYA UJIAN SEMESTER UDAH DIDEPAN MATA **XD**

TAPI KALAU SELESAI UJIAN, MUNGKIN BISA SAYA BUAT. TAPI TENTU SAJA ITU TERGANTUNG PARA READERS SAJA. OHOHOO!

OH, YA, KASIH SARAN YAH KALAU BENERAN MAU SEQUEL?

MAU DICERITAIN DARI SISI APA?

HONEYMOON MAYBE? WKWKKWK! **XD**

YA UDAH DEH, SEGITU DULU DARI SAYA. SAMPAI JUMPA DI FANFIC LAINNYA…

SAYOUNARA!

WASSALAM! ^_^


	13. EPILOG

"**Before Marriage"**

**Epilog of 'Just to say I LOVE YOU'**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Other.**

**Length : Epilog**

**Rate : T+ ('+' dikit)**

**Genre : Romance, Fluffy (dikit)**

**Warn : YAOI, Typos**

**::[[...]]::**

**.**

…

**AUTHOR POV**

.

Dua bulan lebih setelah kejadian dimana Sehun melamar Luhan, mereka berdua sama sekali belum melaksanakan upacara pernikahan mereka. Hal ini memang sangat mengesalkan, terutama bagi Sehun. Orang tuanya melarang Sehun untuk menikah dengan cepat. Tapi Sehun masih ingat betul bahwa ayahnya berjanji untuk mengizinkannya menikah dengan Luhan.

"_Ayah berjanji, kalian pasti menikah. Tapi bisakah kalian menunggu karena ayah tidak mungkin mudah terbiasa dengan hubungan kalian? Biarkan waktu berjalan dan semua public mengetahui hubungan kalian. Baru ayah mengizinkan kalian menikah. Oh, sungguh ini akan berdampak pada keluarga kita. Sehun, kau mengerti kan?"_

"_Tapi ayah?"_

"_Begini saja, ayah akan segera mempercepat pernikahan kalian apabila Sehun mampu membantu ayah untuk mengerjakan proyek-proyek yang hampir gagal. Kalau proyek yang hampir gagal itu bisa diperbaiki, maka ayah akan berjanji pernikahan kalian akan bisa segera dilangsungkan!"_

Luhan masih ingat betul kejadian itu. Ketika Sehun mendengus kesal marah pada ayahnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ayah Sehun sudah berjanji, dan tak mungkin untuk mengingkarinya.

"_Aku akan memegang janji ayah. Oh, bahkan aku akan berjanji untuk meningkatkan pamor perusahaan kita. Aku akan berjanji ayah, karena aku sangat mencintai Luhan…"_

Luhan tersenyum ketika ingat Sehun menggenggam tangannya erat sambil tersenyum yakin dihadapan tuan Oh. Seperti inikah Sehun yang sebenarnya?

_**Kriieett!**_

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka dan Luhan tersenyum lagi ketika melihat siapa yang masuk. Pemuda dengan marga Xi ini berlari kecil mendekati kekasihnya –yang sepertinya sangat kelelahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat kelelahan…" Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun lembut setelah memberinya pelukan hangat terlebih dahulu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terutama setelah melihat senyum manismu, aku semakin baik-baik saja." Sehun berucap seraya memberi kecupan kecil dipelipis Luhan. Luhan menutup sebelah matanya karena pelipisnya dikecup oleh Sehun.

"Aku merindukanmu…"

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Luhan yang manja. Baru seharian ini ia meninggalkan Luhan untuk kesibukan perusahaan.

"Sehabis kuliah aku tak melihatmu sama sekali, dan kau menelponku lalu berkata kalau kau langsung pergi ke kantor tanpa pulang bersama. Aku merindukanmu, Sehunna…" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajahnya yang memanja. Lucu dan imut sekali, membuat Sehun gemas sekali dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tau sendiri kan Lu? Setelah kuliah aku diwajibkan untuk ikut mengurus perusahan. Yeah, untuk belajar karena di masa depan perusahaan ayah akan menjadi perusahaanku juga mengingat ayahku hanya punya aku sebagai anak kandungnya." Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk duduk diranjangnya.

Luhan hanya merengut lucu lalu mengangguk paham.

"Ini semua untuk kita. Pernikahan kita nanti. Mari kita lewati masa-masa seperti ini untuk sampai ke pernikahan kita. Lalu bahagia selamanya, ya?" Sehun mengusap pelan surai madu milik Luhan yang terasa sangat halus ditangannya. Luhan tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun yang menurutnya sangat amat manis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun!"

Lagi-lagi Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Seharian tak bertemu dengan kekasihnya ini adalah hal yang cukup sulit untuk Luhan jalani. Terlebih lagi ia harus menunggu sendirian di apartemen Sehun.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama setelah hari _itu_. Walaupun terkadang Luhan akan kembali ke kontrakan lamanya untuk sekedar menginap apabila Sehun lembur di kantor. Mereka memang tinggal satu apartemen bahkan satu kamar, tapi jangan berpikiran bahwa mereka telah berhubungan layaknya 'pasangan'.

Hal ini sendiri adalah janji yang Sehun buat pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak akan berani menyentuh Luhan jika belum benar-benar memiliki Luhan seutuhnya dan terikat hubungan suami-istri. Luhan sendiri juga tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu dikarenakan Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti, ah bahkan Luhan tak pernah memikirkan terlalu kesana. Padahal kalau kita sendiri berpikir, sepasang gay tidak akan ketahuan atau em yah maksudnya atau akan menyebabkan masalah semacam 'hamil duluan'. Tapi Sehun tetap saja bersih keras untuk menahan hasratnya. Hasratnya memang selalu ia tahan dikarenakan penampilan Luhan yang memang selalu terlihat menggoda baginya.

_Bagaimana tidak?_

Luhan selalu hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dan celana pendek diatas lutut –_itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Luhan semenjak ia tinggal dikontrakan maupun di panti asuhan_.

"Lu, aku lapar. Apa yang kau masak untuk makan malam kali ini?" Sehun memeluk Luhan yang sedang memasak. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan melihat Luhan sedang memasak, lalu muncullah inisiatif untuk memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Sesekali Sehun mencuri kecupan kecil di bahu Luhan yang selalu terekspos dikarenakan kaos yang Luhan pakai selalu kaos berbahan katun yang halus.

"Aku hanya memasak sup ayam. Dan aku menambahnya dengan sayuran. Ehmm, enak sekali." Luhan menjilat bibirnya sendiri setelah mencicipi kuah sup buatannya. Dirinya tak menyadari bahwa dibelakang Sehun tengah berjuang mati-matian untuk menahan hasrat untuk menerkamnya saat ini juga.

"Kau wangi sekali, Lu…" gumam Sehun dengan sesekali menyesap wangi calon istrinya itu.

Beda dengan seseorang pada umumnya yang biasanya akan bergidik ngeri ketika mendapat perlakukan seperti ini, maka berbeda dengan Luhan yang justru tersenyum dengan polosnya.

"Aku memakai sabun yang kubeli dengan Baekhyun kemarin." Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya seketika dan mendapati ekspresi aneh Sehun yang menurutnya memang aneh –_well, itu ekspresi orang sedang 'terangsang'._

"Oh ya, untung saja kemarin Baekhyun mau menemaniku berbelanja selagi aku menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggumu! Hehehe!" Luhan tertawa polos, tak sadar didepannya ada setan yang ingin segera bangkit.

Sehun sepertinya sudah tidak tahan. Luhan adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, dan Sehun juga kali pertama ini bisa merasakan hal yang namanya _–terangsang_. _Err_, bukankah ini berarti bahwa Sehun akan kesusahan untuk menahannya lagi?

"Sehun, kau kenapa? Ayo makan malam!"

"Oh ya, makan malam yah!" Sehun baru saja hendak menyeret Luhan ke kamar kalau Luhan tidak menyadarkan lamunan mesumnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk manis dan menggiring Sehun ke meja makan , tentunya untuk segera makan malam.

'Hhh, Sial! Apa yang kupikirkan tadi!' Sehun merutuki dirinya yang hampir saja akan melanggar janjinya sendiri.

Disela-sela acara makan malam berdua yang begitu sepi, Sehun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang selama ini cukup mengganjal pikirannya. Ia menghentikan suapannya dan menatap penuh tanya pada Luhan yang sekarang otomatis ikut berhenti menyendok makanannya.

"Lu, kalau selama setahun itu kau berada di kuil, lalu siapa yang menaruh bunga-bunga itu? Di mejaku, ulang tahunku. Baekhyun bilang ia hanya meletakkan bunga itu sekali itupun gagal karena aku memergokinya."

Luhan mengerjap tak mengerti maksud Sehun, tentu saja karena Luhan memang tidak di Seoul saat itu.

"Ah, begini. Jadi saat kau menghilang, ada orang misterius yang selalu memberiku bunga-bunga krisan. Ehm, tepatnya hari-hari sebelum ulang tahunmu. Awalnya aku berpikir kalau itu kau, tapi aku teringat kau bilang selama setahun kau ada di kuil Beihai. Jadi, sekarang aku penasaran siapa yang memberikannya."

"Itu aku!"

Sehun dan Luhan terdiam ketika mendengar suara orang lain menjawab. Mereka sedikit tercengang ketika menyadari suara siapa itu.

"Chanyeol hyung?" kaget Sehun tak percaya.

"Maafkan aku sehun-ah, aku sedikit mengerjaimu waktu itu. Hahahaha!" sesal Chanyeol disela tawa yang menurut Sehun bukanlah sama sekali penyesalan.

Baekhyun yang berjalan disamping Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan Luhan yang menurutnya cukup menarik perhatian. –_perhatian Sehun pastinya_.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk?" tanya Luhan tanpa menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya. Sehun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang lucu.

"Sehun, kau tak mengganti password apartemenmu rupanya. Dan Luhan hyung, tolong untuk menelan makananmu dulu baru bicara hyung. Hahaha!" Baekhyun tertawa puas dan ikutan nimbrung di meja makan. Tanpa meminta izin pada tuan rumah, pria dengan julukan bacon ini duduk dan mulai mengambil piring –_tentunya nasi dan lauk untuk selanjutnya_.

"Dasar, kalian berdua…" Sehun mendengus melihat kedua temannya yang aneh ini bertingkah seenaknya. Hilanglah momen kebahagiannya berdua dengan Luhan.

"Oh iya, Chanyeol-ah. Ada apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Luhan disela-sela acara makan malam mereka berempat. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Astaga, aku lupa! Aku datang kemari sebenarnya ingin memberikan kalian ini…" Chanyeol merogoh sesuatu dari saku coat yang dipakainya.

"Undangan?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan membaca apa isi kertas berwarna yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Undangan pernikan, Byun Baekhyun? Park Chanyeol?"

"Uhuk! Uhukk!" Sehun tersedak makanannya sendiri, Luhan yang duduk dihadapannya menyodorkan segelas air dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Hati-hati Sehunna? Dan kalian, benarkah kalian akan segera menikah? Kalian mendahului kami!" Luhan menatap iri pada undangan ditangannya. Sedetik kemudian ia memeluk Baekhyun memberikan ucapan selamat.

'_Sial!' _batin Sehun kesal karena didahului oleh Baekhhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sudah mendapat restu? Dan kau Chanyeol hyung, kau yang benar saja? Menikahi bacon konsumtif itu? Hhh, hyung harus bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya! Dia boros sekali loh hyung!" Goda Sehun, dan Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal karena dirinya dikatai boros –_walaupun itu memang kenyataan_.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah direkrut masuk ke perusahaan asing besar yang beroperasi disini. Kau tau? Aku langsung direkrut menjadi sekretaris direkturnya karena aku seorang mahasiswa sastra yang menguasai lima bahasa pokok di dunia. Kudengar, direkturnya tidak pandai berbahasa inggris!" Chanyeol tersenyum bangga dan mulai lagi makan.

"Wah, selamat kalau begitu yah Chanyeol! Aku jadi ikut senang! Kalian berdua, sekali lagi aku ucapkan selamat yah! Semoga hubungan pernikahan kalian langgeng. Dan do'akan agar dan Sehun bisa segera menyusul kalian." Dengan polosnya Luhan tertawa, apa dia belum tau? Resiko untuk menjadi pasangan Oh Sehun setelah menikah? Tentu saja harus benar-benar menjadi istri yang _melayani_ suami.

Selesai acara makan bersama, Chanyeol dan Sehun bermain game sendangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun masih di dapur untuk membereskan semua yang kotor. Baekhyun yang sedang mengelap meja memperhatikan penampilan Luhan dari atas sampai bawah. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, apa Luhan tidak pernah dijamah oleh Sehun? tidak, pasti pernah. Baekhyun penasaran, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya dan mendekati Luhan yang sedang asyik mencuci piring.

"Hyung, apa setiap hari penampilanmu seperti ini? kaos tipis yang hampir transparan ini, dan celana pendek yang kurasa lebih mirip hot pants ini?" bisik Baekhyun, tak ingin membuat keributan.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Aku merasa sangat nyaman mengenakannya, ini tidak panas! Tidak seperti Hanfu yang selalu aku gunakan dulu, walaupun dari sutera tapi itu terdiri berlapis-lapis dan panas. kalau ini enak, kau harus mencobanya juga!" Luhan tersenyum polos dan melepas apron yang dikenakannya karena cuciannya sudah bersih semua.

Melihat gelagat polos Luhan, Baekhyun menghentikan niatnya untuk menanyakan apakah Luhan sudah pernah melakukan kegiatan intim bersama Sehun. Ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Luhan bergabung dengan para calon suami.

Sementara para calon suami sedang asyik bermain game, para calon istri hanya melihat dan ikut tegang karena permainan yang dimainkan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Sesekali Baekhyun berteriak keras karena Chanyeol dan Sehun berhasil mengalahkan lawannya, dan kadang teriak kecewa karena kalah. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang sekarang sudah tak mampu untuk membuka matanya lagi.

Pria cantik berwajah bak anak rusa ini mulai mengantuk. Terkadang ia menguap dan matanya mengedip-ngedip lucu hingga terpejam. Kepalanya terangguk beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan terlelap tidur. Kepalanya tertunduk dan sebagian wajahnya tertutupi dengan poninya yang cukup panjang.

Ini sudah hampir larut malam, Baekhyun sudah mulai menguap dan ia tertawa kecil ketika mendapati Luhan sudah tertelap dengan dengkuran lucunya.

"Tamat!" Chanyeol bersorak gembira karena game nya sudah ia tamatkan bersama Sehun.

"Chan, ayo kita pulang? Aku sudah mengantuk…" Rajuk Baekhyun yang sekarang berdiri dan memakai jaketnya.

"Iya sayang, Sehunna kami pulang dulu yah? Terimakasih karena menerima kami menjadi tamu. Lain kali kami akan datang berkunjung. Yeahh, hanya membantu agar Luhan tetap _perawan _sebelum pernikahan kalian. Hehehe!"

"YA!" kesal Sehun, hampir saja ia akan menonjok orang bertelinga lebar itu.

"Kami pulang dulu yah? Titip salam untuk Luhan juga. Bye…" Kedua makhluk yang Sehun anggap aneh itu akhirnya pergi juga.

Sehun tersenyum lembut melihat keadaan calon istrinya yang sekarang tengah tertidur pulas. Manis sekali, batinnya. Dengan hati-hati Sehun menggendong Luhan dan membawanya kedalam kamarnya. Entah kenapa Luhan bisa seringan ini. Membawa Luhan kedalam kamar seperti ini, membuat Sehun jadi berpikiran mengenai malam pertamanya nanti. Beberapa skenario tercetak jelas diotaknya.

Menggendong Luhan ke kamar dan ranjang pertama yang ditaburi bunga-bunga harum. Suasana kamar yang sedikit redup. Lalu hanya ditemani cahaya lilin-lilin aromaterapi. Kemudian mereka melakukannya dengan selambu yang tertutup.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sehun jadi tak sabar untuk seger menikahi makhluk manis yang sekarang sudah tertidur dipelukannya. Sempat Sehun berpikiran kalau ia akan melakukannya sebelum menikah dengan Luhan, tapi ia harus bersikap jantan. Kenapa? Karena pada kehidupan sebelumnya, Luhan adalah seorang gadis. Jadi pantas saja kalau sekarang Luhan diperlakukan selayaknya gadis yang hanya boleh ia nikmati keperawanannya setelah menikah. Terlebih lagi, Luhan adalah sosok putri yang sangat sempurna, jadi Sehun tak ingin terlihat bejat kalau ia sudah menodai Luhan sebelum pernikahan mereka.

"Selamat tidur Tuan Putri, mimpi indah. Aku mencintaimu…"

Dengan satu kecupan panjang dikening Luhan, mulai membawa Sehun untuk pergi kealam mimpi dan bertemu Luhan disana.

.

**::[[...]]::**

**.**

Hari ini Luhan dan Sehun tengah berjalan-jalan mengitari departemen store untuk menemukan kado pernikahan yang cocok untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang pernikahannya sekaligus resepsinya diadakan besok lusa.

Sejak siang tadi, mereka berdua –_Sehun dan Luhan_\- belum menemukan kado yang menurut mereka cocok untuk diberikan pada sahabatnya yang akan segera menikah itu. Oh tidak, sebenarnya bukan mereka berdua yang pusing memilih kadonya akan tetapi Luhan lah yang dari tadi tidak menemukan kado yang pas menurutnya.

"Tidak. Sehunnie, yang ini terlalu mainstream! Oh, yang itu pun terlalu kuno!"

Entah yang keberapakalinya Luhan mengatakan hal itu, Sehun hampir stress gara-garanya. Daripada ambil pusing, Sehun lebih memilih diam dan memperhatikan rusa manis yang sekarang menyibukkan dirinya untuk memilih-milih kado. Sesekali pria berbadan jangkung ini menyesap minuman bernama _'Bubble Tea'_ kesukaannya.

"Hun, menurutmu apa lebih baik kita belikan mereka cangkir saja yah?" tanya Luhan yang sekarang sudah kebingungan memilih. Sehun mendengus kesal, pasalnya beberapa jam yang lalu Sehun sudah menyarankan hal ini pada Luhan –_tentunya ditolak oleh Luhan sebelumnya_.

"Deer, aku tadi kan sudah menyarankannya? Tapi kau tolak karena itu terlalu kuno dan kurang berkelas. Oh ayolah, jangan habiskan waktu berharga kita untuk memusingkan semua ini?" Sehun meremas cup bubble tea nya, dia sedikit kesal pada Luhan.

"Sehunnie marah? Padaku?" Terlihat mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca, memaksa Sehun untuk merasa bersalah padanya.

"A-ah, tidak begitu. A-aku tidak marah. Oh ayolah, jangan menangis yah? Maafkan Sehunnie…"

Sehun memeluk erat kekasihnya yang mulai terisak kecil itu. Tangan besarnya mengusap-usap pelan punggung kecil Luhan. Pria jangkung ini tersenyum ketika melihat iklan pada dashboard yang terpampang diluar.

"Cupcupcup, jangan menangis lagi?"

Luhan mengangguk dan mulai menghentikan isakan-isakannya. Sungguh Sehun tak tega melihat rusa manis ini menangis lebih lama lagi.

"Aku hanya bingung, Sehunna… apa yang harus kita berikan untuk kado pernikahan sahabat kita?" Luhan mengusap-usap pipinya yang sedikit basah, kemudian tangan Sehun ikut terangkat untuk mengusapnya.

"Jangan bingung lagi, aku sudah memikirkan hadiah yang cocok untuk mereka. Hyung jangan khawatir lagi yah?" Dengan suara yang dibuat selembut mungkin, Sehun berusaha menenangkan Luhan.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu ia memeluk Luhan erat-erat.

"Kalau boleh tau, apa yang akan dijadikan kado untuk mereka? Sehunnie?"

"Nanti kau akan tau sendiri, sayang… Sekarang ayo kita makan, ah perutku sudah lapar sekali."

Luhan hanya menangguk paham dan mengikuti arah pacarnya berjalan –tentu saja karena tangan mereka berdua tengah bertautan.

.

**::[[...]]::**

**.**

Pagi ini acara pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan dengan lancar walaupun kurang khitmat dikarenakan kekonyolan Chanyeol yang salah memasangkan cincin dijari tangan Baekhyun, seharusnya cincinnya dipasang dijari manis akan tetapi malah dipakaikan pada jari telunjuk –membuat _cincinya tidak pas_. Karena hal ini, cincin yang hanya muat dipakaikan dijari manis menjadi tidak muat karena dipakaikan pada jari telunjuk Baekhyun. Membuat semua para tamu tertawa karena tingkah lucu pasangan yang konyol ini.

"Mereka konyol sekali. Aku harap hal ini tidak akan terjadi pada kita. Hehehe…" tawa Luhan.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku juga akan bertingkah bodoh seperti Chanyeol-hyung? Oh, tidak deer…"

"Hehe, tidak begitu. Oh! Sehunna! Waktunya pelemparan bunga!" Tiba-tiba saja Luhan berantusias menyaksikan pasangan yang baru menikah didepan yang sudah akan bersiap-siap untuk melakukan ritual acara pelemparan bunga.

Disaat-saat yang menegangkan –_menurut Luhan_\- seperti ini, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sehun bergetar, mau tidak mau pemuda jangkung ini harus mengangkat telepon dari seseorang diseberang sana. Sehun sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat nama kontak orang yang memanggilnya.

"Halo? Ada apa? Ayah?"

"Selamat yah, semua proyek yang kau tangani ternyata sukses dan banyak yang mau bekerja sama dengan proyek-proyekmu. Ayah rasa, dengan ini kau sudah berhasil. Jadi…"

"Jadi?"

"Pernikahanmu dengan Luhan akan ayah kabulkan. Masalah waktunya, akan dilaksanakan bersamaan dengan ulang tahun ibumu dua minggu lagi. Berbahagialah kalian berdua…"

.

_**Klik!**_

_**.**_

Sehun dengan tidak sopannya memutuskan secara sepihak sambungan telepon dengan ayahnya sendiri. Sebuah seringai menyeramkan terukir jelas dibibir tipisnya. Mata elangnya memandang mesum kearah pria manis yang sekarang tengah dikerumuni banyak orang karena dengan beruntungnya mendapatkan bunga yang telah dilemparkan oleh pengantin baru didepan.

Yeah, Luhan lah yang berhasil atau lebih tepatnya dengan beruntung mendapat bunga dari pengantin baru. Awalnya dia memang antusias dan berniat untuk mendapatkan bunga, akan tetapi keantusiasannya jadi memudar karena banyaknya gadis-gadis lajang yang berusaha untuk merebut bunga itu. Terpaksa Luhan hanya berdiam diri. Siapa sangka bahwa bunga itu justru mengarah kearahnya dan dengan polosnya Luhan menangkap bunga itu. Tepat setelahnya dia tertawa senang karena berhasil mendapatkan bunganya.

Luhan yang sangat senang berlari kecil menuju tempat Sehun berdiri dan menunjukkan bunganya bangga.

"Sehunnie, lihat ini! Ternyata aku yang mendapatkan bunganya! Kudengar ini pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi aku juga akan segera menikah! Hahaha!" Luhan tertawa polos.

"Bukan hanya sekedar pertanda lagi Lu…" Gumam Sehun seraya mengusap-usap rambut kekasihnya.

"Maksudnya?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Iya, kita akan segera menikah…"

"Apa?"

.

.

**::[[...]]::**

.

.

**HALLOOOHHAA!**

**ANE COMEBACK!**

**SAYA BAWAIN EPILOG'NYA DULU NIH! :D**

**UNTUK SEQUEL PASTI DIBUAT KOK, TAPI SABAR YAH? :3**

**GIMANA EPILOG NYA?**

**CHANBAEK AKHIRNYA MERID DULUAN!**

**YEAYYY! GIMANA MENURUT KALIAN?**

**ADA YANG MASIH MERASA KURANG JELAS DAN ADA BAGIAN-BAGIAN YANG MASIH PENASARAN DARI FF'NYA?**

**SILAHKAN DITANYAKAN DAN AKAN SAYA JAWAB DI SEQUELNYA NANTI! :D**

**TERIMAKASIH BUAT YANG KEMAREN DOAIN KAKEK SAYA! SEMOGA MAKIN DISAYANG BIAS'NYA! XD**

**DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA READER-DEUL! :D**

**SEKIAN DARI SAYA,**

**WASSALAM.**


End file.
